Ichigo's Shared Destiny
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: When Naruto dies, and his good deeds are seen, he is sent to awaken with a boy, and with him, complete his destiny, and his own. Join Naruto as he serves as Zangetsu, and gives the Society something to think about. ICHIxOC NaruxOCZanpaktou, NOT IchixNaru
1. Begin the Journey

Welcome one, welcome all, for a sixth instalment, yes i said it, SIXTH! (never knew i'd get this far...) i've decided to make it a Naruto and Bleach crossover... Overused you say? HAHAHA not mine... in many Naruto and Bleach crossovers, either naruto joins their universe, or they join his, and its just mor characters battling... well im here to tell you... your wrong ^_^

I won't spoil the story or plot in an A/N so all i will say is only NARUTO goes to the bleach universe, but NOT how you think... Let us go and find out shall we?

BEGIN!

K JBLKJ SJKB kjb hsdfzkj lj yes this helps... KJW LKJBH KLJ bklasdb kjlb hjdbgkjgd\

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to a world of black, a dark abyss in which he floated. It was calm, it was peaceful, but something didn't add up... He felt alive, and feeling power in himself once again. That didn't seem right, he was just killed by the Akatsuki, Madara just pulled the Nine-tails from him, and yet he is here, alive... Why?

His body slowly set down on something solid, and he stood there, looking around before an ominous white figure gleamed in front of him. He cursed the brightness, but knew it must be the death god to bring him to the other side.

The light diminished a little and stood a man with a crown, smiling. "Hello. My name is God, Kami, Lord, whatever you so choose of me to be named, but what i am is the great creator, the being above all others, the higher power of the universe. You can just call me King."

Naruto nodded. "So, King, if i may ask...Are you here to take me to the other realm?" King laughed at that. "No my boy, you see, i should thank you. Your valor to save your friends and your girlfriend was beyond my expectations, it killed the evil of the Kyuubi inside you, so when he died, so did you. Madara never gained the power again, and i was free to take the powers of the Bijuu to my domain, and Madara's now mortal, so he can now be killed. I am grateful for it, and as a reward, i have given you a second chance at life."

Naruto looked wide eyed. "Really? I can see Hinata once more!" King sighed sadly. "Sorry my dear boy, but that is beyond me. Madara, in a fit of rage, incinerated your body into nothing and absorbed the ashes into his being. There's nothing of you i can make alive again. But what i can do, is send you to a different Dimension, where you can find new love."

Naruto sighed, smiling sadly. "I guess i may never see my Hina-chan again... Mind telling her face to face for me how much i love her? and tell her i will always be in her heart and she in mine. So i can at least give her some gleaming hope of happiness..." King smiled, nodding.

Naruto stretched. "So, where do i go? i need to know the details if i'm going to help..." King nodded, and huffed in a deep breath. "It's a dimension where the power is not with humans, but with ghosts, spirits, or souls to better put it. Humans have no real power, just normal, working, peaceful human beings. But the fight for good and evil, like your dimension, must be fought somewhere. it's how balance is kept after all. Souls can either be evil, or good, and who they choose will make them into one of two beings. Wholes, or hollows. Wholes are like you, spirits who keep their good nature, their memories, their souls intact. but the wholes, if given too much time to be sent to a sanctuary and be themselves forever, they will be hollows. or eaten by them. holows are evil spirits who eat other spirits, and grow stronger with each meal they have, but to combat them, if a soul is particularly strong and sent to the sanctuary, will become a fighter for good, and will grow stronger to fight the evil. You will be sent into the newborn son of a man who is one of these good fighters, and wait till he is ready to begin his destiny. I assume with your wonderful knoledge with Kyuubi you can do good with him, unlike kyuubi did with you, and when he is ready... You and he, will help eachother become stronger."

Naruto was amazed. he'd have to absorb that knowledge while he waited the years out. "Just one question King, am i as immortal as Kyuubi was inside me? and i will die along with this man if he does?" king smiled. "You catch on. Yes, and since souls live forever, then you will too, and when his destiny is met, i will give you a gift. I promise." Naruto smiled.

He got ready for this, patting off his clothes and cracking his knuckles. "Ok King, send me off. I have to figure this out before i awaken within him." King nodded. "Oh, and you will be able to see his memories after you wake up, as if they were your own. So you can help him with that too. Goodbye Naruto Namikaze. I wish you luck."

Naruto nodded before he disappeared, falling asleep in a dark world once more.

15 years. 15 long long years, the memories began to flood. The emotions he felt when he saw them made him feel good. He wasn't the only one to suffer, he wasn't the only one to have been kicked around by people in the same town. he also felt sad that the person he was in was having this hard of a time too. Truthfully it wasn't harder then his life, not by a longshot, but still it was rough on him.

Naruto stood up and what he saw confused him a little. This world wasn't a sewer like his, but it was different. It was a city, a big city with big buildings everywhere, but the gravity? was pushing him on the side. basically this city was a sideways city, not a normal standing one.

He walked on the building a little, collecting all the information. He knew why he woke up, the girl, that cute girl, cate tightened this guys body with some kind of illusion. No, this was different... He'd have to get used to it... he remembered that the guy he was in had broken it, awakening his soul, and with it, him.

He looked on what the guy was doing, and saw that he was going to stab himself, for power as it were, and the name was there. he heard it. The girls name was Rukia Kuchiki, and then the name of the person he was in... Ichigo Kurosaki. The name that would remain in all the memories in his head.

Then he felt it, a pull, a tug of his power, his very soul, being sucked from him and connected to Ichigo. He could see what he saw, hear what he heard, be what he is, but still not able to do anything. He knew that this would be the same situation as the Kyuubi. He would enter himself, and nothing would help them connect till he arrived.

He smiled, seeing the hollow being killed easily from Ichigo's blade. No, from him, as he found out, he was the sword, the hollow died from him. He smiled and waited, as he would have to, and soon he would be called upon again and again.

The night passed by, and Ichigo awoke with the memories of himself. He had weilded a large sword to kill a demon with the help of a girl, who he didn't even know, to save his family. he thought it to be a dream.

"That's just too incredible to of happened, i should lay off Karin's specialty goop before bed." He got dressed and left his room, only to find his house was destroyed, just like in his dream. Just as he got to the bottom of the stairs his father came rushing in to kcik him and he took his fathers head in his hands and brought him to the floor.

Ichigo growled as his father was in pain. "YOU BASTARD! What kind of father just attacks his own son after what happened here!" His father Isshin grunted out in his pain. "Your getting good, i guess theres nothing left for me to teach you my son."

he let his father go as he seen his sisters outside looking at the broken walls. They were fine and he was flabbergasted, how in the world did this happen if not from the hollow, and they don't even have a scratch?

Isshin got up and grinned. "A truck plows through the house and we all come out without a single scratch." Karin was curious though. "Whats more miraculous is that we never even woke up when it happened."

Ichigo's mind was reeling. After a few thoughts and breakfast, Ichigo went to school. He wandered the halls as the bell started to ring and just as he came out of his trance he hit someone. He looked down at Orihime, a girl from his class.

He looked a little surprised. "Oh it's you. Hey Orihime." He was too caught up in his thoughts to process he just knocked her down on her bottom. "Oh i'm sorry." Thats her usual way, thinking it was her fault, but her friend Tatsuki wasn't going to have it.

She got in Ichigo's face. "Ichigo, you knock her down and that's all you can say?" Ichigo's long time friend was berating him, he knew he messed up. "Oh sorry. You gonna be ok there?" He went past Tatsuki and lent a helping hand.

Orihime looked up, and her mind's eye told her what his soul was thinking. What it showed her scared her. "Oh no no no i i i'm alright i just remembered i got va va va va vollyball practice today! Bye!" She ran off in a happy act.

Ichigo was confused. "What's up with her?" His friend Tatsuki smiled. "What could it be? maybe it's your ugly mug. By the way, why are you so late today? it's Lunchtime already." Ichigo didn't feel like talking about the why since he didn't even know, but something inside him berated him for it.

Naruto knew what this guy was thinking. Ichigo was going to put it off instead of telling a friend, but he wouldn't have it. "YO ICHIGO! Get your stupid tough guy ass to to take a chill pill and TALK TO HER! She's your friend, you have to let this out to her."

He knew he wouldn't get reached by Ichigo just yet, but he could at least try. Thankfully he managed to make a dent. Ichigo sighed. "Family problems. Apparently a truck crashed into the side of our house and we don't even know when or why it happened, we just slept right through it."

He got into class, where his friends were already done eating and he sat down in time for them to surround him. One friend was excited his friend was ok. "Hey dude, i heard a truck plowed through your place."

Ichigo groaned it out. "pretty much." Another friend offered his help. Ichigo was sure he didn't know how much damage had been done. "You kidding? it's gonna take forever." His best friend though, a tall darker skinned guy was right next to him. "I could probably help." ichigo turned to see him and looked up as if he'd found the magical bean stalk.

He grinned nervously. "Thats.. Ok.." The excited friend patted the bigger one. "Ya chad, you'd probably bring the entire house down." Ichigo and them let it go for now. "What have we got next?" his friend looked behind him as he spoke. "Language lab."

A sudden voice ended the conversation at hand... "Hello, are you Ichigo kurosaki right? i'm new here, my names Rukia. We'll be sitting next to eachother from now on." Ichigo was shocked as hell and jumped out of his seat. "It's you!"

His friend looked confused. "You know this chick, dude?" Rukia answered for him. "Course not, we've never met. I only seen his name on the roster before getting here." His dark haired friend spoke up. "She's a new transfer student, came straight from Okinawa."

Rukia presented her hand. "Nice to meet you." She turned it so the palm was up and Ichigo looked down at it. It had writting on it and it said. 'Make a scene and your so dead!' Ichigo turned pale.

After school they met in the back, knowing no one would come looking for them. "Alright you little nutjob what the hell do you think your doing!" Rukia played it nice. "So Scary, you big brute. Jeepers your not gonna hurt me are you?"

Ichigo was pissed now. "First of all, you can cut out that goody-two-shoes act alright?" Rukia interrupted him there. "Well i thought it was pretty good considering it took me all night to learn it" ichigo looked away before he made a fool of himself. "Alright then tell me what your doing here anyway aren't you supposed to be long gone to the soul society by now?"

Rukia looked serious. "I can't, only Soul Reapers can do that, and since you took my powers last night, and i yet to regain them, i am unable to for the time being." Ichigo now felt a bit of guilt. He did pull in more then he needed, but he wanted to send a message, no one huts his family... Boy did he feel like an ass.

Ichigo sighed. "Look i'm sorry, but if there was any other way for you to get your powers back besides stabbing you like you did me, i'd do it in a heart-beat." Rukia looked at him. "It doesn't work like that. normally when the transfer happens the power automatically returns to the host slowly to ensure no damage to the substitute Reaper. But you tok nearly all of it, and it's trapped inside you. meaning while i wait for my powers to regenerate, meaning as the fail-safe plan to make sure soul reapers never get comprimised, me and you will have to cooperate as a team to do the job a Soul reaper does. I teach you, and you do it."

Ichigo put his hand sup in refusal. "No way! Even if i can't give back your powers, it's not like i'm gonna use them, i don't even know how i got them locked in me in the first place, and to top it off, my Soul Reaper days are numbers, i only did that to save my family, and their safe, so you can run along, get your powers back, and then leave."

He turned to leave and Rukia pulled out a red glove with a marking of a skull on it. She rushed him and when he heard it he turned just in time for her to push her palm into his chin. He stared at the sky for a second before looking back and saw Rukia standing next to... his... body!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" He was horrified. he knew it wasn't a dream but damn this was freaky to him! Rukia turned. "Come with me." he looked over himself as he started to walk behind her. Apparently whatever she did he was a Soul Reaper again. That was strange, but he wasn't going to just wonder about it.

He did though wonder a few things. "So, mind telling me how the others saw you?" Rukia sighed. "What they saw was me in a Gigai. It's a temporary vessel. Kind of like a puppet if you will, where Soul Reapers in an emergency can take shelter until the danger is over or their powers return, whatever situation works out for them. It's kind of like possessing in that form, but in a puppet, not a real person."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied for the time being. After a few minutes he wondered what was taking her. "Hey, where we going?" Rukia popped open her phone. "According to reports, a soul of a boy who was killed here is likely to come under attack soon."

Ichigo wondered how she knew that... If she could predict attacks, she should have been able to save his family before she got hurt. Suddenly a crash happened in the park and they looked to see a spider-like hollow attacking a boy on the run.

Ichigo jumped the bush when Rukia stopped him. "Wait. You have to understand the responsibilities of a Soul Reaper, just getting involved because their nearby doesn't cut it, you have to save all souls, and purify all hollows. Not one left just because he wasn't the nearest, so before you even think of helping that poor boy you must commit to it, to save him and everyone else no matter the cost!"

Ichigo growled, and Naruto felt pressure. He sent his drive to ichigo, and that changed it all. Ichigo's teeth grew slight fangs. "SHUT UP!" He took his sword and in a split second, cut the leg off the spider, making it flip on its back.

The thing vanished to it's other world to heal. The boy was scared for a moment. Ichigo took guard. "All souls are equal, i must commit to saving all of them not just the nearest? DON'T BE A FOOL!" Rukia looked shocked.

Ichigo calmed down a little, and Naruto sent a little more of his drive to help Ichigo concentrate. "I can't save everyone, and neither can you. If a hollow arrives, i'll do what i can to protect others, if a soul is in need of help i'll save it, but don't be a fool in thinking it's always going to be your way." The spider hollow came back, charging with rage.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "I will do what i have to, and nothing more. Remember, you need me, not the other way around. So shut up and let me work, or do it yourself." He turned in time to slice the hollow in half. When ti vanished in a blur of orbs he turned to the kid.

He leaned down. "Listen kid, if you don't want that to happen again i suggest you move on. Have a safe trip." He hit the hilt against the kids head and soon he vanished in light, a butterfly flying by. Ichigo put his sword away and started walking away. Rukia was confused. "Where you going?"

Ichigo turned to her. "Get my body, bring it to my home, i'll be there after i take care of a little unfinished business..." he went to the girl on the corner. he smiled as he seen her waiting there. "Your safe. That's good to know." She turned and smiled. "Thanks."

He sat next to her as the sun started to go down. "Would you like to move on?" She smiled, nodding. "I don't know how to though..." Ichigo took his sword. "I can help. If you want me to." She looked at the massive blade before nodded. he put the hilt next to her head. "Find peace. You deserve it." She nodded and he hit her head with the hilt, sending her to soul society.

He returned home and back to his body. he looked to Rukia next to the closet. She spoke. "You had no right to tell me that it was never my way." Ichigo got up and got close. "When you saved me, did you think of your duty? course not, thats the last thing going through your mind when you save someone, you do it because you want to, because your a good person, not because it's a job."

Rukia was slightly curious if he was right... "What about the people who's job is to save others? polise firemen and hospitals." Ichigo smiled. "We choose to do it, not because we're compelled to work there, we choose to do good." Rukia was silenced for the night.

She saw it his way, and she smiled, thinking maybe he would be a good Soul Reaper after all.

The next day was going to test Ichigo's strength, oh how Naruto wished it would be easy.

KL AKJB KAB DKJLbkzjlb bgj yep here we go, end KJ ABLSKJBH KJLGSLUG YGUDGI

ALright, i know this is only an intro, but as you know, Intro chapters don't have much action, specially mine. I start the plot, and build it up. OH and by the way i need a request...

Can a bleach fan tell me the chapter i left off on? (The last chapter i read from bleach or Naruto was way back when. like before Onemanga got kicked off the air.) the last chapter i read was like, Ichigo trains with his dad in that weird world. He has to fight his hollow self and Tensa Zangetsu in his mindscape.

And then i left off on it, right before the fight, and right as Gin starts to attack Aizen. what chapter did i leave off on? i'm stumped


	2. Find your Path, The Brothers Fight

Thanks everyone, i had alot of reviews telling me the chapter i left off on, and i got to read them as i got more reviews. Man did i miss alot O.o anyway thank you all, and heres the next chapter of Ichigo's Shared Destiny.

KJB KBJBG WLDKKj bsnl kjb slkj jb mmmhmmm KJBS LKJH ILkjb sbj kjlb skjkhbkdkjbh kl

Ichigo and Rukia were going around town, making sure nothing wrong was going on. Rukia was currently reading her book... Rather loudly, and it sounded something from the holy bible instead of Cosmo. Ichigo had enough of it and as she hit a high note he waked her on the head. "SHUDDAP!"

Rukia rubbed her head. "Whats wrong with you? i'm studying contemporary language." Ichigo groaned. "Your off by a few centuries, Today's language is a bit different then the norm. so if you want to get it right, read a magazine, it's got more info then that shitty novel ever will."

A car skidding was heard and they both heard it, being it was close by. They ran over as the car drove away and on the ground was a girl with orange hair. Ichigo recognized her. "Orihime!"

She perked up and saw Ichigo and Rukia together and was surprised to see them. "Oh hey Ichigo." He was worried about her, as always. "Did you just get hit by that car?" She looked down, thinking. "maybe..."

Ichigo groaned. "You going to be ok?" She jumped up, smiling as if there was no tomorrow. "Yeah i'm fine! it was just a bump on the head is all, i'll be fine!" Ichigo sighed, taking that as a yes... "Where'd that car go that hit you?"

Orihime looked back to the street and smiled as she pointed. "It drove away..." Ichigo groaned more. "Orihime!" She apologized suddenly for it and Ichigo was put on a spot. "Yeah well it's ok i guess. As long as your ok..."

Orihime noticed Rukia, calling out in question. Rukia answered of course, but in her usual tone. "That's right, and who are you?" Ichigo butted in. "She's in our class! Get your head out of your butt you midget!"

Rukia perked up, lifting her skirt a little as a formal greeting in the old days. "Hello it's nice to meet you Orihime." Orihime followed suit, not wanting to be rude. "Likewise!" After a talk about how Orihime's dinner was... really strange... Ichigo asked her if she wanted him to walk her home and Rukia was busy with Orihime's leg. Orihime declined as Ichigo pulled her back.

As she went home Ichigo and Rukia walked through the park and down the river till he wanted to say something about it. "That kind of mark, isn't one from any car or tire in history, meaning something happened, and i know for a fact it wasn't on her yesterday. So either she got it overnight, unlikely, or it happened when she was in the street today."

Rukia was impressed. "how do you know this?" Ichigo huffed. "My family has owned a clinic for ages, i've seen alot of car incidents and hit and run victims. So knowing this, i can tell you without a doubt, it's probably from a hollow. Why are they attacking living beings?"

Ichigo was worried suddenly. "No... Can't be..." Rukia was stopped next to him, waiting. "A few months ago i found out she and a patient who died at our clinic were siblings... Her brother died in our clinic three years ago."

Rukia was starting her theories in her head... "You two close?" Ichigo scoffed. "Hardly, but she's a friend of a friend, so i'm getting around to knowing her. Thing is, i can't help but wonder, if you or another Soul reaper ever gave him a passing on..."

Rukia looked down. "Three years ago this town wasn't under so many attacks, just a few incidents that a soul reaper of my power wasn't needed. And i haven't seen any ghosts that looked like her sibling, and even if so, a soul that's bound by love will stay nearby... So either she was attacked cause her brother was near, or her brother turned into a hollow..."

Ichigo looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought Hollow's were just evil spirits who diverted from the path of passing on to a better place." Rukia looked at him. "Yes, but there is way more to it... if souls that are good are left without help, and seeing as there was a soul reaper here to help with that... then they turn, too much time results in corruption of the soul, and they become hollows."

Ichigo was beginning to think, maybe it had some merit. "So, where you going? want me to walk you home?" Rukia smiled, walking past him. "No, i'm capable of doing that myself." Ichigo groaned out his ok to it and went home himself. After dinner he was in his room reading when his little sister came out of nowhere. "Hey Ichigo, have you seen my pajamas?"

Ichigo was irritated to say the least. "Knock before you enter, geez." She puffed her cheeks in her own irritation. "Well i'm sorry i asked, you've been so mean since you started high school" Ichigo sighed. "have not, and sorry but i wouldn't know about em."

She softened up. "So weird, one of my dresses have gone missing too..." Ichigo put his book down. "Well i'm a teenage boy, not a little girl, so i wouldn't know, and today i was out in the town, so sorry but could you let me be for tonight? i got a splitting headache."

He didn't really, but the fact his sister thought he would know was making him wonder if she ever trusted him at all. She sighed. "Alright, night brother." She closed the door and Ichigo laid down. Something in him wanted out, he could feel it, but he didn't know what it was... It was the oddest thing though, it felt... Similar to him somehow. Like it knew his pains.

Naruto smiled. "This must be why i felt so strange with Kyuubi inside of me, it wanted to talk to me... hmmm. Well, i'll keep trying, but until you wake up Ichigo i'm gonna get this across to you." He sat down, meditating.

Ichigo was about to go to sleep when suddenly he heard a beeping... Out of nowhere Rukia appeared from his closet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Rukia got her glove on and smacked him. "GET DOWN!"

The smack sent him and his body to the ground just as a hand of a hollow came into his room, smashing his bed. He got up. "What the hell! Why's it here!" Rukia grunted, getting up. "I don't know but no time! You got to get it out of here! Aim for the head!"

Ichigo rushed in, slicing part of the thing's chest, but it was too shallow for it to hurt him too bad. Ichigo decided to aim for the head, but was going to regret the damage. He jumped back, swinging forward and cutting into the mask, but again, too shallow as the blade was going away before hitting. Miscalculation on his part...

Part of the mask broke away to reveal a human face, and Ichigo was shocked at it before it disappeared into the void to heal. Rukia tried to figure out if it was coming back or not, but the residue was vanishing. "it's getting away, we gotta follow it!"

Ichigo stood in shock still, and Rukia, who was leaving, looked back at him and stopped. "Ichigo." he couldn't get the face out of his head. "Something's not right here. That face, i've seen it before... It's Orihime's dead brother..." Rukia was a little surprised to say the least.

In truth, a spirit who wasn't under any kind of stress or using their spiritual essence to either talk to their loved ones somehow, or battling these things would take, in the least amount of time, five years to turn. But if under constant stress and battle issues, they would be turned in nearly two.

She had to ask. "Is he the type to try to call out or fight to get his words out?" Ichigo shook his head. "Not really, he gave us a letter to give to his sister just before he died, and she was the only one he was close enough to to try and get his word out, and as for fighting, he was a businessman, fighting just doesn't come naturally to them."

That took her some thought. If it was only that, it would be at the least three years flat, no less. This thing didn't look like it was new to the hollow essence, and it takes nearly a year for that kind of fight to show inside of them. That wasn't the case here, something was going on. "Then, something is pulling the strings here, he shouldn't be a Hollow yet, but he is and experienced, so we gotta move."

Ichigo nodded, following her. "So tell me, where we headed?" Rukia got her phone out and checked the spirit energy nearby. "I'm guessing ahead, maybe a few blocks, not too far." Ichigo recognized the street's and was wide eyed. "Oh no, don't tell me! HANG ON!" He sped up, pushing himself to go faster as he knew very well where it was going to be.

Tatsuki and Orihime were talking over dinner, and luckily Tatsuki brought it this time, Orihime's new recipe looked like it would kill her... "They were together! Man never knew he was so smooth, he didn't even offer to walk you home." Orihime gulped down a bite of stew before speaking. "Well he did offer, it's just i... You better stay back champ cause I'm winning this match!"

Tatsuki shook Orihime out of her trance, she got them sometimes. "Wake up you." Then something happened in the house. Orihime looked around, seeing her beloved bear on the ground, with a big rip in it's head.

Nothing was there to them, it was empty, but still, the bear Orihime was carrying was ripped, and soon enough, Orihime's hand was cut too. She looked in shock at it. "Blood?..." She suddenly just fell, dead to the world. Tatsuki was going to help her friend, until she was suddenly thrown to the wall by a shadow and was bleeding as well. "What the hell!"

She was scared, horrified, what was going on here! She was thrown across the room again to the floor then suddenly pinned down and she was just about ready to scream when she was un-pinned somehow and she backed away, hitting the wall trying to figure things out when her world gone black. She didn't die, but was knocked out from the fear.

In the spirit of things Orihime saved her from the monster for the moment. "Tatsuki wake up!" The monster hollow was near her. "It's useless, she can't see us, or hear us, we're both dead technically speaking."

Orihime was scared to say the least. "How do you know my name, and why am i dead!" The hollow looked at her. "That makes me sad. Don't you recognize my voice?" She cried as he got closer. "Get away!"

The hollow prepared to strike. "That makes me sad, Sad SAD!" Just as he struck though he struck the blade of Ichigo's sword. He got cut as Ichigo swung. "I'm the one your after, now fight me! Don't you lay a hand on her."

The hollow backed out for the moment. Orihime sighed in relief. "Thanks Ichigo, you saved me." Ichigo looked a little shocked. 'Whoa, wait a minute, how can you see me like this?" Orihime was confused. "What do you mean? of course i can see you."

He looked at her chest and saw a chain coming from it and followed it back to her body on the floor, dead. He was horrified. "_Too late... She's..._" The hollow started to return. "That's right, she's a spirit now. She's DEAD!"

The hollow grabbed her chain and pulled her and her body as his tail kept Ichigo at bay, making him blow out the side of the house. Ichigo found himself floating in midair to keep himself form flying any further. The hollow's tail slammed him into the ground though, making Rukia worry as she was there too.

Naruto knew he was knocked out, the blow to the head was bad. he grinned. "That's where i come in. GET UP YA BASTARD! YOU STILL NEED TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!" he clapped his hands together and tried to send all his energy to wake him up, and it worked. Ichigo rubbed his bleeding skull. "Damn."

Rukia looked serious. "Listen, you gotta-" Ichigo turned to her. "I know! He's a monster now, but that doesn't mean the old brother of hers isn't still there! Hollow or not he's still in there, i'll try to get him to surface to say his last words before i chop his monster butt to bits. Now keep back and watch me work."

Rukia was stunned, he was serious on this, unlike what she seen before. Ichigo went in just as the Hollow was starting to crush Orihime and jumped, swinging down so hard he chopped the thing's tail right off. The hollow didn't vanish and Ichigo saw that as a good thing. If he weakened the hollow's body, the Spirit within could reach out. The hollow tried to destroy the body but Ichigo got in the way, cutting the hand in half before the Hollow stopped to plan.

Ichigo made sure Orihime was ok before speaking. "let me ask you something Captain Overbite. Do you realize why Big Brothers are born first in the family? Let me insight you, shall i? Their born first to protect, and help their little brothers and sisters no matter the cost no matter the plight. And here you are, threatening to kill your own younger sister over something as idiotic as prayers. Even a dead man doesn't have the right to say that!"

The hollow growled. "Shut up, you don't know what your talking about! Since i was fifteen i was the one to raise her. She's been more like a daughter then a sister. She's MINE!" Ichigo stopped him there. "Even a father doesn't have the right to do that, dead or not. You know why? because if you truly loved her you'd fight that hollow's soul off to say what's in your heart, then let me kill you and it so you don't hurt her anymore!"

The Hollow saw Orihime, but before he tried again he saw something blue within her hair, and they were hairpins Sora gave her, her brother, the one the hollow was controlling, he had given them to her as a present, and that gave the brother a chance to hit the surface.

The hollow though wouldn't have it and smashed it's head into the wall to gain control once more then tried to go after them once again. Ichigo's sword stopped the bite by the teeth and Ichigo's strength went up two fold, forcing the thing out the building via wall. "AHHH" He jumped out, ready to slash, but the angle was wrong. if he got near the thing to cut, he'd kill it, and he wanted Sora to speak before that happened.

The hollow spit, forcing Ichigo to drop his sword He fell to the ground and when he turned, the hollow attacked, but in his way was Orihime. She grabbed the hollow as he stopped, biting into her spiritual body. Ichigo feared the worst, but the Hollow didn't move, he didn't even try to devour her.

Orihime spoke. "Stop it brother. He's nothing to do with this, i'm the one who stopped praying for you... I forced you to stay with me that night, i didn't want you to leave me ever, so it's my fault you couldn't find peace..."

She started to cry for her brother. "You've been watching over me, i felt it, i knew you were there. I even got this mark on my leg because you saved me, you pulled me back so i wouldn't get hit by that car today."

Rukia looked a little surprised. "Maybe he still has some of his old self after all." Ichigo looked at her, grinning before looking back. Orihime continued. "I found friends, and i wanted to show you you didn't need to worry anymore, you could pass on, i never wanted to make you sad, i'm sorry if i did. I'm so sorry brother, please forgive me..." And with that, she fainted dead in spirit and body.

That's when it happened, Sora fought harder then the Hollow form could force back, and his face came back, the mask vanishing. Ichigo was wondering. "This what i think it is?" Rukia nodded. "Never thought he'd still be there, but the human part of him still there is fighting for control, and winning, but it won;t last for long, even the human side of hollows disappears eventually, no matter how they fight it."

Ichigo noticed Orihime in a dead faint and rushed to her, Sora not attacking now he could. Rukia stopped him. "It's fine, she still has the Chain of fate connecting her soul to her body, she still has a chance to live but i need to treat her. My Kido should help her so stay back."

Sora noticed the pin shining and Ichigo noticed this. "That Hairpin, it was a gift from you. Orihime told me about it once. It's why she wears it, every single day, and sometimes i hear from Tatsuki every single night. She never removes it."

Sora grabbed Ichigo's sword and Ichigo wondered. "What are you doing?" Sora looked at the blade. "I only have a short time before the Hollow within overwhelms me for good. While i'm still sane i can think straight, so i can end this."

He put the sword to his neck and Ichigo tried to stop him. "Wait, you can't do that!" Rukia stopped him. "Let him, he made the right choice. When you turn into a hollow you never go back. Passing on is the best thing for him." "But Rukia" "It's fine."

She turned to him. "You'll learn that exorcising a hollow isn't the same as killing it. By doing so to any hollow your purifying it's sins from when it was a hollow to the day it's struck down and sending him to the soul society in his human form again. That's why Soul Reapers exist in the first place, to help souls pass on and find peace."

Ichigo figured that she'd be right again. Orihime awoke before Sora could do the deed. "Wait... Remember the argument over this hairpin? How i said i didn't like it because it didn't look grown up enough for me? I remember you leaving without a word, and then the accident happened... I need to tell you what i should have said, what i wanted to say from the bottom of my heart... 'I love them, thank you. Have a good day at work big brother.'"

Sora smiled. "Thanks Orihime..." he thrust the sword into himself and soon he was gone in a flurry of white orbs. After that, Orihime cried, and Rukia put her back in her body. but as soon as the questions sprung up, Rukia pulled out a lighter and in a puff of smoke Orihime was sleeping.

Rukia smiled. "Special order, if a situation like this happens, where Humans find out about Soul reapers or hollows, we can prevent mass hysteria by replacing their memories with something else." Ichigo sighed before picking up his sword and putting it in it's sheath.

He smiled, Tatsuki getting the same treatment. "let me guess, you used the same thing on my family the night we met huh?" Rukia smiled. "Catching on fast i see. Yeah, i did." Ichigo smiled. "Guess i should be grateful, if they suddenly knew about that night i'd have to go into hiding somewhere."

he sighed. "I'm not committing to anything here, but i'll help you with your work, but don't think for a second that i'll be as noble as you. I'm just not like that. Whether or not you kick my ass for it or not i'll still try my best to help others, but i can't do it all, and neither can you. Otherwise, Sora would have been sent to Soul Society a long time ago."

Rukia couldn't argue there. But she smiled, knowing he would still try to help others. The next day Orihime told everyone that a sumo with a gun wrecker her house, and no one believed her of course, Tatsuki thinking of something completely different.

Their next challenge was going to be a bit different... Naruto wondered why he felt so uneasy all of a sudden. "Ichigo's getting the hang of this, but something tells me he needs more then a little hollow battle or two to finish off what i sense coming our way..."

J AK g kjbhs fklj lj KJAB LJbj l heheh im a rascal K LSGH Kghjzhk jvh k jds kjgkgdsjgjb jh ds

Alright, now i need your input... Should i or Should i not post the Kon episode? i can udnerstand he has a weird sense of humor others like but it's not really my tastes. And i want to get Ichigo into the Sereitei soon.

It's your vote...

Kon Episode with all his wits afterward

Or forget him all together.

By the way this does NOT mean i won't bring Kisuke into this in the same timeline, i will have a different reason for her going there.

Ja Ne, and goodluck to you all


	3. Chad's safety is my only concern!

Welcome all, and i gotta say, Kon doesn't get much love huh? well i can understand why, he's not much of a character, but the comedy is nice every once in awhile. Voting is done, and from what i gather he's out. it's time for the next chapter, and here he comes, CHAD'S MOMENT OF FAME!

Between me and you guys... (thats saying something XD) Me and chad have alot of things in common. so i'm going to be trying to not only keep the plot of my story in line, as well as make it fun for us all, but give chad some more life in it as well.

Also, im pretty sure i got a pairing in my head, but that remains to be seen. Rukia is always a guess, and people love him and orihime too. but what i got in mind is a little... strange... so bear with me, and give it a chance.

No more stalling? ok, here we GO! STARTO!

KJB ALKGH kjg:L GUG :UIWRnnhuprwci hup yup yup KJ GASJ lobg lijg WKJbblkjbkjbgw l

Ichigo woke up with a massive headache. He had a weird dream again... He was in a world where there was a forest covering so much land, a city made from tile and wood, not the normal dry wall's today. He walked around, watching as people walked by. then the sky turned red, and a massive ball came rushing from the sky and destroying the city.

He stood in the air, looking as the crater was massive. inside stood a man, wearing a strange helmet and had a walking stick of some sort, and he had pinned another man, wearing an orange jacket with black flames on it. he had yellow hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

The man in orange grinned. "I used it all... In order to save those i love, i sacrificed all my chakra, all the kyuubi gave me, as i forced it from him, he too will die. your will never be your father... but i have become mine." and with those words, the blond died.

One last image crossed his mind before the world went black and he woke up, it was an image of a young woman, with long silky black hair and pale eyes, smiling her angelic smile. The image was just a second, then he awoke.

He couldn't explain the dream, it wasn't normal. Maybe it was because of him being a soul reaper now? he wasn't sure, but he'd ask Rukia about it. He and Rukia walked to school, and during the day it was pretty normal, and luckily, not a single hollow had come by just yet.

During lunch Rukia was having trouble with her juice box, and Ichigo helped her out before she made an even bigger fool of herself. Soon enough, his friend Chad came up for lunch. He had bandages all over him and he carried a white bird with him.

Ichigo was a little worried, but not too much. He knew from when they started junior high that no matter what, chad was a damn tank when it came to how much force he could take. "Yo Chad, whats got you so wounded?" Chad didn't flinch, he was a statue if it wasn't for him moving and talking.

He walked up to Ichigo. "I had a mishap, a steel beam fell on my head. Afterwards a biker ran into me on my way home, my hand got hit pretty bad. The force of the collision knocked him out after he flew off, and i carried him to the hospital."

Ichigo heard it all, but this was top ten in how bad chad could get hurt in a single day. Steel beams most likely from where he hung out by the construction zone, and recently it got pretty high, so the beam must have gotten some good speed downwards to hit with.

He looked a little nervous. "I will never get used to you Chad, just what exactly is your body made out of? Gold Titanium alloy?" Chad set down a cage, and then the bird talked, saying it's name and greeting them politely.

Unbelievably, Rukia wasn't very fazed, but Ichigo had a hunch this bird was trouble. Naruto's mind worked with his, and Ichigo couldn't put his finger on how he knew, but he knew the bird itself was innocent, but trouble was nearby.

After the others surrounded chad after the bird talked, Ichigo and Rukia were talking. She looked as he noticed. "Noticed it too? The bird's being possessed by a spirit of a young boy i'm guessing. It could be nothing, but just in case we should get him to soul society, and fast."

Ichigo sighed. "The bird's innocent, but what i don't get is why a young boy would possess a bird to get his words out to complete strangers. Something's off, and i'm thinking a hollow is behind this... Let's wait and see, if anything happens we'll jump in."

Rukia was curious. "We could save this soul right now if we-" She got cut off. "True, but he's not the only soul in danger, if left without a trail, the hollow would just go after people randomly, and more people would die. Just give it time, if i'm right we can save alot of lives, if i'm wrong, then we only wasted a few days before giving this kid his peace."

Rukia was shocked, but understood. Ichigo smiled, knowing Rukia was worried about him. "No worries. But i gotta tell you, Chad and i go way back. I don't like leaving him in the dark about all this, so i hope you understand where i'm coming from. The day i met him, he couldn't have timed it better, i was in 6th grade, being held on my knee's while some asshole kept punching me with brass knuckles, i was about to lose the light, but just before the final punch Chad stepped in, taking the blows instead. Thanks to the color of my hair i met chad, it got me into those fights, i was different, people hated it. Chad helped me out of it, btu he only stood there, taking the blows until they all got tired of his passiveness. they just left, and chad and i went our separate ways. He never fights back though, no matter how much people keep trying."

Rukia was amazed. "He's just as odd as you are." "Yeah, and i'm glad to have him as my number one friend." She nodded. "You can't tell him yet. he wouldn't believe you anyway." Ichigo smiled again. "You forget, me and him are close. He knows i can see spirits, and welcomes it. Sometimes he even asks about them, hoping to help one day. If i told him i was a Soul reaper, he'd try to help me out. Though i would tell him it wouldn't do any good until me and him could communicate that way."

Rukia was amazed more by this. She'd have to keep an eye on Chad. After the day was up Ichigo returned home, and what he saw was surprising. Everyone was working, the clinic was fully filled up, and he was getting ran over by his own sisters. "Hey, whats going on here?" His sisters welcomed him home before running off.

He went to his father. "What's happening here? Can i help?" His father growled. "No, there was a wreck and now we're overloaded, now go sit in the corner and don't bother us!" Ichigo did as he told and waited, but then a few things were said. "Man, this guy is as big as they come! Did he cause the jam? wow." Ichigo was curious until his father said to help carry a big lug.

He came in the open and saw Chad, being carried by his father. He was shocked to see Chad so badly hurt, but that didn't register, he noticed his sister looking as if hell was after her from the bird. He knew she could sense spirits, but this was beyond her. He helped his friend into a bed and saw the burn on his back. it looked alot like a Hollow burn, in the shape of a dino footprint.

Chad got up as the Isshin told him about his wound. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for the help." He hardly took three steps till he fainted on the floor. Ichigo helped him to the bed again before going to his room, where Rukia waited. "This has gone far enough. Chad has never been this badly hurt. Now i'm going to hunt this thing down while i still can. He must be nearby, but there's something i fear... He's after Chad, and won't dare come in here and be noticed by humans, or us, so he'll wait till Chad leaves, then he'll kill him in an ally. I know it's dangerous, but you must follow Chad, and just call me on my cell, i'll be able to get to you in a hurry."

She nodded. They slept, and when they all awoke... Chad disappeared. "WHAT!" Ichigo slammed the table hard. "Chad you IDIOT! He just has to be the protector doesn't he!" He ran off, Rukia on his heels. "ICHIGO! Have any clue where he could be!"

Ichigo grunted. "Not a one, when he's protecting someone, he tries to be unpredictable! He's protecting the bird, he thinks it's being chased after by an evil spirit!" Rukia was surprised. "How do you know that?" Ichigo looked back. "I talked to him last night! He woke up early and i came in to see what he was thinking, he told me alot, and i told him if he ever needed me, he could just tell me so and i'd be there. Apparently he didn't want me in danger, thought it was too much even for me. As i said, if he knew i was a soul reaper he'd be more inclined to help and ask for it, but that might be too late!"

Rukia felt a bit guilty, if she allowed it, maybe they wouldn't be lost trying to find him and have a human die on their watch. Ichigo sighed. "Can't you detect it! He should be near Chad, following him even!" Rukia had to try, but found nothing.

She groaned. "He's in his world, i can't sense him when he's between worlds like that, so we're stuck on sight and intuition!" Ichigo thought what he could do... He got a single idea. "What about the bird? can't you detect his spirit!" Rukia was feeling more useless. "No, only when the spirit is in the open, he's possessing a bird so it's impossible!"

Ichigo stopped, sighing. He got an idea... it was worth a try... "I'm gonna try to find chad..." She was confused until he started to focus. a blue light suddenly encompassed him and ribbons of white appeared. She was amazed. "_How can he be able to see them, let alone call on them in human form? not only that, he's doing it so easily. Ichigo, your amazing..._" He pulled on a ribbon, smiling. "There you are buddy. Let's go!" he ran the other way, Rukia in tow.

Chad was with the bird, looking around, making sure nothing was being tampered with. The bird talked to him. "Mister, your hurt... Please, just leave me be, put me down and run, save yourself, it's my fault you and everyone else who owned me have had bad luck. I don't want you to die too!"

Chad grunted. "I can't do that. You see, even if others have died, i'm not going to. I don't abandon anyone like that, especially those who are innocent like you. A monster is after us, and even if i can't see him, i'll lay down my life to protect yours." He suddenly felt as if something was behind him. he looked to see nothing, but felt danger. He took it to heart and ran. "Don't worry, we'll make it! I won't let us die!"

He ran through the streets, hoping the monster wasn't catching up. He ran i the city and when he turned he saw ichigo. "_Oh no, i can_'_t let my best friend be in danger too! I have to get out of here before he comes. I'm still faster then Ichigo, so i know i can outrun him._" He ran the other way and ichigo was worried. "That's not good, if he's running randomly away he knows the thing is close... We gotta move!"

"Ichigo..." He stopped dead in his tracks... Karin slumped to the ground near him and he went to her. "Karin... Let me guess, the bird? I know... He's in trouble, with my best friend trying to protect him." She cried a few tears. "I saw his memories... maybe because i'm the age he was when he died, but either way.. he saw it... he saw his mother murdered in front of him..." Ichigo saw why karin was crying now... Rukia turned. "Take her home, you go and get her in bed, i'll follow Chad, i'll try to keep things under control by the time you catch up."

Ichigo picked up his sister. "Don't try any tricks out there... Be careful i don't want you to make a mistake and get yourself killed because you got cocky." Rukia turned to him. "Don't be a fool, a veteran reaper like me doesn't get cocky, we don't take any unnecessary risks..."

With that, they separated. it took awhile, but she saw Chad, but sadly she didn't pace herself, and while inside a human shell, her body was giving out on her. This wasn't good. Her lungs were having a hard time breathing, her heart was beating too fast and was about to explode, her legs were turning to rubber, and Chad was outrunning her yet again.

She stopped, feeling helpless. The hollow came upon her. "You smell delicious..." She turned, hitting the thing against the head before getting on it's back. She said an incantation, and a spell shot from her hand, hitting the hollow. Sadly it wasn't of any effect, it turned and pinned her to the wall. "Soul reaper huh? that's interesting."

She cursed. Chad stopped as he heard something behind him, and the bird told him that Rukia was fighting the monster. Chad put the bird down on the wall. "Stay here, i'll be back. I have to go help her." No matter how much the bird told him not to go he just smiled. "I'll be fine, i'll protect you and her. I was born to help others."

Rukia was in a pinch, being pinched against a wall. "Now let me have a taste... Your Soul would be most delicious, especially since your such a cutie..." Just as he was about to devour her he was slammed with a fist from Chad and he looked at his fist. "I hit something, maybe it was the monster."

Rukia was slightly amazed. "_Can he see spirits?_" and when he started to punch thin air, hoping to figure out the spirit's pattern, she thought not. The hollow chuckled. "For a second there i thought he could see me. A lucky blow-" Just as he said it, a second fist rushed in and blasted him backwards.

Now THAT got Rukia's attention. He managed to not only knock back something he couldn't see, but he did it with sheer will of force. Before he could try again though, the hollow flew into the air. Rukia growled. "Hey, he's not on the ground anymore, he's in the air, like a bat!"

Chad looked behind him. "Hey new girl. Rukia right? Can you see spirits like Ichigo?" She knew if Chad got hurt in her watch, Ichigo would kill her. "No time to explain, just go, i'll handle him from here!" "Which way."

She was confused. "Just tell me where he's going to strike, and i'll strike first." She was very confused. "How do you think your gonna do that? even if i could tell you." He grabbed the nearby telephone pole and with all his might lifted it from the ground. "When you have a fly, you us a fly swatter." Rukia felt as if Chad and Ichigo were somehow connected through eachother on a spiritual level of weirdness.

She thought she might as well help him beat the hollow. "Right there, dead ahead, DO IT!" Chad slammed the pole into the hollow, and made the hollow crash to earth, hard. After a few seconds Rukia started talking to him, but fear came across her before he and rukia were forced to the ground, being held by something he didn't quite see or understand.

Was this going to be the end for him? of course not, he made a promise. He got up, forcing the leeches off him and kicking the air above Rukia, killing them off her before punching thin air. Or so he thought. Right there where he had punched was the hollow, but this time the hollow was smarter and made sure to dodge.

He tried again, only for Rukia to tell him it was fruitless, the hollow was in the air again. She told him her plan, and when he got her in his arms to throw her, he voiced his concerns. 'I may not be smart Rukia, but what i do know of my experiences is that this has got to be the stupidest idea i have ever seen."

She looked into the air. "Just let me do the thinking for the both of us ok? You can't reach that high and this is the only plan i could come up with before he struck." Chad had to agree, but he didn't have to like it. It took some aiming, but he threw her into the air hard. She started to fall suddenly, as if hit by something.

He rushed in and caught her in time before parts of her went poof in explosions. He saw her bleeding. "Are you ok Rukia?" She said she was, but he doubted it. He looked around and saw the bird. "Sabata..." Rukia suddenly looked like she was cornered with a fight on her hands. After a few moments she calmed down.

He wondered why, but better to ask her. Too late though, she told him. "He's right, don't follow me. I'll lead him away, don't think for a second he won't blow up the bird." Knowing the monster was capable of explosions, thanks to earlier, he was going to have to trust her.

After a few minutes Chad was fed up, knowing the monster wouldn't know he smiled. "Where are they? I'll kick them." The bird told him and he kicked the little buggers away before carrying the bird, trying to find Rukia. He did, and Ichigo's lifeless body. "What happened to Ichigo?" Rukia looked behind her to find chad. "He's ok, he's fighting for us all right now..."

Chad figured if the monster was invisible, Ichigo was battling in this world to fight him full on, how he did so however he couldn't fathom. After awhile, the battle ended, and the bird left for soul society. Ichigo's body started to move as he got back in it and he smiled. "Hey Chad."

Chad gave him a thumbs up. Ichigo sighed. "Listen, i know this is all weird, but i can explain. You see, there's a higher group of spirits, called Soul Reapers, who fight Hollows, the monster you just went up against. For some reason, i'm one. so i have to help this place for the better while another REAL soul reaper gets here to do the job. I don't know how you can help, but remember, we're best friends, i trust you, and you can trust me."

Chad nodded. "Thanks, i know you didn't mean to keep it secret, but next time, don't take so long, i'd have kept with you if i knew. Anyway, is it alright if i go home? i think i can make it on my own for now." Ichigo chuckled. "Sure, but remember, if you need anything, my house is closer then you think."

Rukia was on the roof at night, making a fist over and over again. "Not good... It's giving out on me, stupid body... I'll have to go see Urahara tomorrow. He better have my shipment too." And with that, she slept peacefully.

KJABL KJGAGIOUQnoiunipuuipw whoops KL JAIUBGIPgn x AigloGNIJH AGiugonwiuIU bi

Well Well, see what i mean? a little more character. He'll have more next chapter, i'll figure it out. anyway, sadly im moving, so uploading ANY chapter of ANY of my stories is going to take me awhile. don't hold your breath though i'll be able to do so soon enough, but not as soon as you'd like.

ALSO if your readers of my OTHER story, with Naruto and MC from HALO, i've got a vote going, so go over and give me a vote, whichever one gets the most, is the one i write first.

JA NE!


	4. Duel? Or Death? Naruto and Ichigo Speak

Welcome to your doom... Just kidding XD i'm actually going to strangle my dad :P Anyway before murder i need to give you a chapter. yes that's right, two chapters for each active story in the time i've been moving...

Strange huh? i can do two entire chapters worth of 3 entire stories in the month of December, but i can't even get my finale for my last story up for over a month... XD lol.

So without furthur ado? yes nothing else, haha...

STARTO!

AD IuhpiobnW oinybPKqwihp cxOIwhnp iohwnpcxnihpoawnhc oihynpioawhcnp ionh paiowwa

Rukia went into the store in front of her. She had some difficulty finding it through nothing but rumors and a shotty business card she got the day she got here. She looked at a man sitting on the floor at the end of the store. He was wearing a green and white strip hat with green jacket and wooden clogs. he looked up from his magazine. "Find your way into my store young lady? I was wondering when you would get back here."

She looked at him in a little bit of frustration "I need a few things. And i would like to know why this body of mine is giving up on me." The man smiled looking at her now. "Well i would explain but i would have to get inside it to find out first..." he grinned and Rukia kicked him in the face. "Don't fool around!"

He looked serious now and grabbed a bag from his jacket. "Let me guess, a refill on the memory scrambler and some re-living patches." Rukia nodded and grabbed the bag. "Have any-" He smiled. "It's in the bag, as ordered." She nodded and started walking away when he spoke again. "Do come again, i like having another person to keep me company here. A woman's touch is just amazing."

Rukia kicked him again before storming out, Urahara's head smoking with it inside the floor behind him. After she was gone he tore his head from the floor, sighing. "Well it's true, it's been awhile since a woman's been here. It does get lonely..." He got up and looked around the shop. "I wonder where Yoruichi is... Her being here would be great."

Rukia looked into the bag and sighed. "I hate the fact i'm going to have other duties to pay for clothes this time, Ichigo doesn't like the fact his sisters clothes are being borrowed and he has to keep it a secret. Well, better give it to him." She made it to school and during lunch she and Ichigo were outside again. "Alight, if your going to change me again for a hollow attack i'd suggest you do it fast, me and Chad are trying to understand how we can help eachother."

Rukia smiled. "Well i'm glad he's taking it well. Anyway i didn't call you out for a Hollow, i called you out for this." She presented him with a piece of chalk. Ichigo looked confused... after awhile he looked frustrated. "Alright what the hell am i looking at? This a joke?"

Rukia sighed. "No. It's the latest model i could buy, it's a soul ejector. You see, the one i have works indefinitely but it has to be used against a soul that is not part of the wearer. My glove won't be of use all the time currently, since i have to work and buy my own clothes."

Ichigo nodded, understanding. "So how does it work." Rukia smiled. "Before i show you i have one thing to say. This one is a temporary item, meaning if it's used to it's limit it will be of no use to you." Ichigo frowned. "So it has a limit of times i can do it?" Rukia nodded.

She looked at the chalk. "Thankfully this is the newest model to be released, meaning it's the best one to use in our current situation. The later model could be used about thirty times without vanishing, this one, as told and proven by multiple uses in Soul Society's development team, up to double that."

Ichigo nodded. "So sixty uses? And when it's all gone it turns to dust like an old piece of chalk?" Rukia nodded. She pushed the end of the chalk into his forehead and suddenly he was in spirit form. She put the chalk into his bodies pocket. "Just do that and your ready." Ichigo nodded. He got back in his body and put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't have to work too much for new clothes, i have a few bucks in storage, i'll lend you what i can but the rest is up to you."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you. Now go see Chad, i'll call you when a hollow comes." She went off, looking at the sky. "He's a good person, but something tells me that could be his downfall..." Ichigo smiled. "Remember, he went toe to toe with a hollow. Sure he couldn't see it and you had to be his eyes but if it wasn't for that, he would have done well."

Rukia smiled, looking at Ichigo. "Well i can't argue with that... but still, it's going to be hard for him to help if we have to point out for him all the time." In her mind though, she was thinking differently. "_He managed to hit a Hollow by himself twice without any direction, just instinct. I think he'll be fine against smaller Hollows, but tougher ones are going to be his downfall._"

After school Ichigo was walking home alone this time, which was weird but still it wasn't natural for her to be around him all the time. He was suddenly stopped by the new kid in the class. "Hey, your Uryuu aren't you? Mind telling me what your doing?"

The lithe man looked up with disgust. "Don't try to act coy with me, i know what you are." Ichigo was confused, then it hit him as the man came up on him. The ribbons he saw only once before came up suddenly and one was red and the man grabbed it. "Soul Reaper." Ichigo looked at the man with a little bit of Irritation.

The man let the ribbon go. "Now, if you don't want to make a scene, i think you should come with me." Ichigo didn't move. He groaned. "Look, i may be one, but i have no quarrel with you. The only reason i should have one is if you are a hollow, REALLY unlikely, or you are trying to kill me."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Don't make me try it. I have a quarrel with you and every other Soul Reaper." Ichigo went up to Uryuu. "Well last i checked no normal human being can see soul reapers or spirits in general. So either your something else or your wasting my time."

Uryuu almost scowled. "Listen you, if you keep playing dumb with me i'm going to go after your family so you remember what you did to the Quincy, and specifically my grandfather!" Ichigo nearly went off, but Naruto, by sheer will calmed him down, trying to get Ichigo to think calmly.

Naruto sighed. "Just play along, see what he's after. When we find it out we're going to give him a lesson." Ichigo sighed, hearing a voice in his head. he figured his subconscious, but he went along. "Fine, what's the deal."

Uryuu walked off, Ichigo following. When they were in a secluded space Ichigo took his chalk. "This is going to be number one..." He placed it on his head and he found himself on the ground, the chalk in his spiritual hand. He put it in his real pocket and placed himself up against the wall.

Uryuu grabbed a small tablet. "This is a pheromone, it attracts Hollows. To prove to you that the Quincy are the best, i will call on the Hollows. When they appear, we will kill them, whoever kills the most wins."

Ichigo smiled. "If you win i'll admit your better then me. But if i beat you, then what?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "Then i will withdraw and get better." Ichigo thought that would be the answer. Ichigo suddenly thought about the possibility of Hollows coming out... Then paled. His family was in danger.

When the capsule broke the screams and moans of the Hollow unearthed itself. Ichigo didn't have time to think, he had to make sure his family was safe and rushed off. Uryuu manifested his bow and brought an arrow from thin air as he counted. "One."

Ichigo growled. "Damn it ichigo, your so STUPID! You shouldn't have thought about proving yourself, but about protecting your family! GAH STUPID!" He seen a few Hollow stopping his path, but he had no time for it and drew his sword, cutting into the four with a single slash before running off again. "Four."

Chad was currently walking home from town as he was shopping for groceries. "I Hope Ichigo isn't having too much trouble with those Hollows. I haven't seen him all day." Suddenly Ruki hit him as she ran the other way. "OW!"

Chad looked down at Rukia who was currently on her ass. He helped her up and she brushed herself off. "Have you seen Ichigo lately?" Chad was curious. "No, i thought he was with you finding Hollows." Rukia cursed. "Well i don't know where he is, all i know is i was working when suddenly Hollows started to appear out of nowhere, there's so many roaming the city it's insane."

Chad was confused. "I haven't heard any commotion yet, is it that bad?" Rukia looked into the sky. "If you could see what i do, you'd be scared shitless." Chad was already wondering if she was telling the truth. Suddenly a big crash was heard and Chad with Rukia rushed over.

They were seeing a playground with kids running for safety thinking a bomb went off. Chad looked as as he seen a small girl. He rushed over and picked he up. "Are you ok?" She grunted. "Damn it, what's wrong with you, get out of here! There's a monster here!" Chad looked closer. "Wait, your Ichigo's sister, i remember from the other day."

The girl was furious. "DON'T GO DOWN MEMORY LANE YOU TANK GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Rukia pulled them back as the Hollow tried to crush them. She sighed. "Your heavier then you look Chad." he looked at her, nodding. He got up. "I think i see a glimmer... Is that it there?" Rukia was amazed that he pointed right at the thing.

She wondered if he was gaining the ability to see now, either that or he was just getting a glimpse of light catching on some kind of aura feel the Hollow was putting out. She wondered though. "Your pointing right at it." Chad got up, walking to it. "I'll protect you. Your no match for these things yet right? I might as well keep him off us till Ichigo arrives."

When he got near the thing he got ready to punch it, remembering the reasons he should only use his fist. To protect. He would protect others using his fists, not himself. He was protecting two girls, people he knew, people he was able to care for. He growled as he threw his fist forward, Rukia seeing both fists collide and a strange light expanding the area, Karin was wondering if Chad was done for or not...

When the light vanished, Rukia was amazed. The hollow was gone, it was completely gone, just dust and light from it's death. In front of her stood Chad, his entire right arm had some kind of black material with red lines going up and down it. He looked at his hand before it faded. Rukia was amazed to see such power.

Karin was looking at Chad, then at Rukia. "What just happened, why are you star-struck?" Rukia looked at her and smiled. "Chad has a power within him, something i can't fully explain... But he just used it to it's full extent and killed the Hollow." Karin was amazed as well hearing he beat a monster through sheer will.

Ichigo got there just as it ended, sighing. "Chad, you surprise me still. Karin's safe, so now for the rest of the family." He ran off to his house. as he got a few blocks away more Hollows tried to attack. He growled as he chopped the first one in half, then turned stabbing a second coming in from behind then threw it into the third before stabbing into it;s heart. He rushed into the other two, slicing one from the side then the other by jumping and slashing upwards before using the light-pole to jump from and rush off to his house. "Fifty-six"

Naruto was getting fidgety seeing as how he too was caring for Ichigo's family. He secretly hoped someone like Chad was there to protect them. Ichigo cut into a few more Hollows, practically breaking walls of them on the way. "Sixty-four."

At home nothing was happening but he checked anyway. after making sure nothing was going on he went off to find Uryuu, and by the time he finally reached him it was the park and he was surrounded. Naruto was wondering how to get Ichigo. "Yo, answer me!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks and cut into three hollows before looking around. "Show yourself!"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm your SWORD DUMBASS!" Ichigo looked at his sword, wondering why the voice was in his head. "Listen, no time to talk right now, but listen, i'm your zanpaktou, your other soul so to speak. When your finished with this duel you go home and ask Rukia about me. she'll explain."

Ichigo was too shocked for words, but Naruto wasn't going to have that. "GET YOUR ASS MOVING! Whilst your standing here in awe Uryuu is winning but as long as his duel goes on your family is in danger." Ichigo shook his head. whoever it was to him it was right. He seen the big pack of hollows and rushed in. He crashed into them hard, cutting all of them who stood in his way before getting to the end, seeing Uryuu shocked to see him.

Ichigo huffed. "A hundred and ninteen." Uryuu was impressed, but only counted himself as having ninety. Ichigo pulled Uryuu to him. "Listen, you don't like me, and i'm having strong hate for you but let's cut the chit-chat and finish this. i don't fucking care who wins, all i care about are my family and the other souls in this city, so until you get rid of these hollows i'm afraid we're stuck together."

Uryuu was getting irritated until ichigo slapped him. "DO YOU NOT CARE FOR OTHERS! YOUR NOT HUMAN THEN YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE SOMEONE'S FATE!"

Uryuu got angry now. "WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!" Ichigo punched Uryuu hard to the ground. "I'm a substitute asshole. i don't know about any quincy or what happened to your family. I do feel for you, i lost my mother to a hollow, but that doesn't give you the right to judge me for being a soul reaper. I don't care who you are but endangering lives isn't how you go about proving your a better person. Now, help me kill these things so we can go on with our lives."

Uryuu was shocked Ichigo was so merciful to him. "Why spare me, i'm endangering just as you said..." Ichigo scoffed. "What you fail to understand is that whilst you endanger people, you have the choice to stop it, to save them, to protect the innocent so no one has to go through what we did. your choice."

Uryuu got up, pulling his bow out again. "Fine. but don't think i'm letting soul reaper's off the hook." Ichigo smiled. "Don't want you to. Just let me off it since i'm not a real one." Uyruu stayed quiet.

They both pushed the hollows back, killing over two hundred before they stopped attacking the two in a group. Ichigo was wondering what was going on while Uryuu was waiting for the hollows to get smart. Naruto thought fast. "Ichigo, i need you to look around for me because apparently they are up to something."

Ichigo did as the voice told him and when he did he seen a big hole in the sky. "Uryuu, see what i'm seeing?" As the Quincy did so a huge hollow bigger then a skyscrapper was walking out of it towards them. He was scared.

"Menos!" Rukia was shocked, standing on a building near the park overhead. Urahara was beside her. "Apparently the bait used was enough to call out the hollows, making the spiritual energy displaced here rise, and since this town has such a high concentration of spiritual pressure in the first place, the rising gave off so much bait that a menos was lured in. But i wouldn't worry, besides, we've got alot of power behind our little town, nothing can stop us if we choose to bring out the big guns."

Ichigo hummed. "So, what is it?" Uryuu was shaking. "A menos grande. A super powerful hollow, a thousand times more so then these guys." Naruto assessed the situation, thinking calmly for ichigo's rapidly thinking brain.

Ichigo didn't have time to wait though and rushed in, wanting to get rid of the thing so his family was safe. He was kicked away and Naruto sighed. "Listen idiot, we've got a problem. Your not strong enough to do this yourself. Tell you what, if you want more power then do this. look deep inside yourself and find your power, then release it all into your sword, and i will do the same. we do this, and we can stand a chance."

Ichigo looked to his sword, seeing it vibrate gently as he heard the voice. It was confusing to him but he had to trust it. It helped him so far... Ichigo ran forward again, roaring with energy as he pulled it to the surface and letting it focus into his sword. When the hollow tried to kick him again her ducked under it before jumping up high into the air to it's waist, or what he thought it was and then sliced with all his might.

The blast of wind from his blade slice the hollow in half, killing it as the blue energy around the wind disappeared. Ichigo sighed when he hit the ground. "Whatever i just did, that was pretty sweet." Uryuu walked to Ichigo, smiling. "For a substitute... your extremely strong. Only the best of Soul Society could do what you did, and that's saying something."

Ichigo turned, sheathing his sword. "I just listened to the voice in my head. That's all i did." Uryuu thanked Ichigo and went off, to train harder to beat a real Soul Reaper. When ichigo returned home and Rukia was there he looked to her.

She spoke first. "What you did back there... it was impressive. I'm not that strong... where did you get that strength?" Ichigo scoffed, smiling. "I got it from deep inside me. The will to protect my family makes me strong." He looked out the window. "Although i don't know what i did exactly, all i do know is i pulled my power into my Zanpaktou and then did my best swing, and suddenly it happened."

Rukia was curious why he would do that on instinct. Ichigo turned to her. "By the way... I heard a voice today... something in my head. It said it was my Zanpaktou, my other soul. i don't understand, is it something in my head and i'm going crazy? Or is there something your not telling me.."

Rukia was shocked seeing Ichigo talking to his Zanpaktou. "You can talk to it? That's impossible, i can hardly do that." Ichigo sighed. "So it's a Soul Reaper thing. What does it mean?" Rukia shook her head, sighing. "Your Zanpaktou is basically when you as a soul gain enough spiritual pressure and energy inside you that it rivals many more then only one soul in comparison. to compensate the Soul King gave those with that power the ability to be Soul Reapers. We develop a secondary soul, or personality, it's basically still us but because it's separate it becomes different in some ways. But to stop the souls from being free in the way of being our twin souls, they become Zanpaktou. Our Swords are souls in the shape of our spiritual selves, something even we do not understand how our souls will take a shape we didn't know about ourselves."

Ichigo was understanding, but barely. "Your telling me this guy that is my sword is me but different from who i am normally. I can understand it so far, but what i don't understand is how we talk." Rukia crossed her arms, thinking on a way to explain it.

She sighed, looking serious. "We are connected to our sword through heart and soul, as such we can speak to them, but only when we connect on a spiritual wave length together. It's like radio waves, you have to link to a certain wave length before you can hear the songs you wish to hear right? Same goes for this. both have to be on the same length before they can speak."

Ichigo understood now. His spirit wanted to help, and he wanted to help, all for him and his family, it was a perfect wave match. He smiled. "So now that it's figured out. Do i name him?" Rukia chuckled. "He has a name, you just can't hear it yet. he should be speaking it, but your wave lengths haven't adjusted enough to know his name."

Ichigo laid down. "So until i learn it i'm stuck calling him my sword. i guess it's fine. What do you think man?" She presumed he was talking to his sword. Naruto called back. "Fine by me, i didn't learn the name of the person in me until years later. So i'll let you be for now. Till then, please try not to use me so much without talking, it get's lonely."

Rukia and Ichigo gone to sleep. The next night would be the last night he was a soul reaper.

IJGH HCGNULUgb aylIGUIUAgv 

There There There, finished. geez, inspiration was SO much easier to find without all these distractions, but man even then i didn't do well. alright everyone, please be easy on me, it's a little hard to try and be a good writer with people flaming me.

Read Review Enjoy.

JA NE


	5. Rukia Runs, Ichigo Trains to Save Her!

It's me again! The one who makes your reviews keep coming, the one who makes you happy! Let the master work and see what you get? Another chapter alltogether that will keep you coming back for more.

Thank you all my fans and friends, you make it all possible! Let Story combat BEGIN!

AJKBkljgbalKJ la viokaebkhl 

THWACK!

Ichigo growled as his father was currently on the floor, or more-over his head stuck INSIDE IT! Yuzu downstairs screamed at the sudden HEAD from the ceiling but quickly calmed down. Ichigo picked his father up by the collar. "YOU ASSHOLE WHAT KIND OF FATHER TRIED TO THROW HIS SON'S BED OUT THE WINDOW!"

Isshin was almost unconscious as he was lifted in the air. "Damn your good, why can't you be the naive little bundle of joy i used to know?" Ichigo growled, throwing his father out the window instead. "Go to hell!"

Truth be told, he had to admit the reason he was so good at fighting was because his father's constant tactics to employ him. He was grateful, no doubt, but sometimes it was too much even for a FATHER to do.

Naruto laughed at that thought. "Well your father isn't sealing anything inside you so your life is nothing compared to mine." Ichigo grabbed some toast, thinking back to him. "Well if your life was so bad then why go inside me?"

Last night he was pulled into his mind to have a little chat with Naruto, who told him some things. Basically his life story, but then again, it was so surreal to him at first but he had to admit, it had merit, if different dimensions existed then Naruto being in him thanks to the spirit king would make since. They were like twins in spirit, but not alike in the slightest. He himself would go full out, and Naruto was more like his world, a Ninja.

He would have to be more like Naruto, because he had more experience fighting, so listening to him was the best choice. Ichigo got to school shortly, having Rukia talk to him about spirits before she went to have lunch with the girls.

Ichigo smiled as Chad joined him. "Yo Chad, i saw what you did the other day, that was some nice work. So, think your ready to help me out more?" Chad smiled, nodding. "I believe in our powers, we'll be fine. But i do wonder, why do you seem to space out? like you currently are."

Ichigo looked off into the distance as Naruto told him to be as close to his friends as possible. "Oh, sorry Chad, kind of listening to my Zanpaktou. My sword is another soul, or Rukia tells me, and i've figured if i talk to him i can be stronger. Besides, he's a nice guy, just like you."

Chad nodded. "So, this spirit in your sword, he have a name?" Ichigo sighed. "Not really, it's complicated. me and him have to bond on a spiritual level so high i can finally hear him say it. whenever he says it it's like he's turned the mute on himself like a TV. Very complicated, but i guess i can handle it."

Chad nodded. "I think it's good to have a brother spirit with you all the time. i wish i did, but then again your here for me, so i know i'll always have a friend with me in my times of need. just as you do in me."

Ichigo smiled, nodding. "Gotcha Chad. Though something has been bugging me, how is it that Rukia never told me any of this till i asked?" Chad shook his head. "I don't know either, but it's bugging me to no end and i hate it."

Naruto decided to rest as he laid on the side of the skyscraper. "Just so you know, my name's Naruto. Come on, i know it's muted but still i said my name dozens of times. Damn, even KYUUBI didn't have this hard of a time."

During the day Ichigo didn't notice Rukia becoming distant. She didn't talk much and tried to stay away. Naruto got curious. "This is interesting... I seen this before, my old friend distanced himself from me so much till he up and left for good. i failed at chasing him and saving him, but i'm not letting you fail here if that happens."

Ichigo was confused at that. "You mean that Sasuke fellow? COme on, Rukia is always distant with me." Naruto sighed heavily. "She's been warming up to you, but now she doesn't even want to speak. Just saying, watch out."

The day past, Ichigo returned home to find no Rukia in the closet, and a note on his table. He read it, and it said thanks, for everything he had done to help her, but she had to leave. Ichigo growled, tearing the thing up. "Damn her! Alright, you were right. Any plans? It's not like if i find her she'll be in danger, she's a smart girl."

Naruto sighed. "Just get into your shinigami body and find her, otherwise chances are she's leaving because she cares too damn much to have you hurt by anything hunting her. Trust me, things like that happened to me, girls are such a drag."

Ichigo chuckled at that. "Fine then. Let's go." He changed and ran out the window, searching high and low for her. He saw a little skeptical ahead, Uryuu on the ground as another man got ready to slice his head off. He got Naruto and looked at the blade. "Ok, it's our turn, let's go, give me everything you got!" Naruto grinned, giving Ichigo as much strength as he felt good giving right then.

Ichigo slashed down, sending a wave of wind and energy rolling between the red haired man and Uryuu. The man backed off and Ichigo got in front of Uryuu, keeping him safe. "Hey there, my name's Ichigo. I'm the one who's gonna beat your ass."

Renji, the red haired man was surprised. "Wearing a Shi hakusho... i don't recognize you, what squad are you from?" Ichigo didn't let on anything much. "Sorry, but i don't even know what your talking about."

Abarai looked more carefully. "Your wielding an unusually large Zanpaktou... The size of our swords reflects our spirit pressure." Ichigo thought a moment. He knew from Naruto's history that his energy wasn't massive, just POTENT!

Ichigo smiled. "Tell me something, the size of it is from our energy right? is it from the amount or potency?" Abarai smirked. "Potency, otherwise most Soul Reapers would have big ones." Ichigo pointed Naruto. "To tell the truth i'm surprised i've got a potent blade. He came to me from another world, and yet he's my best friend."

Abarai looked a little nervous. "Your the one who stole Rukia's powers... but if that's the case how come you know your sword's name?" Ichigo grinned. "I don't, i just know him. We talk from time to time, but his name fails to get to me yet. Oh well, i figure he'll be able to tell me and i'll listen when we're ready."

Renji got his sword ready. "Sorry but for one who can't even control his soul energy or know his sword's name, you sure talk big, but your nothing compared to me!" Renji attacked, bringing his sword down hard on Ichigo, who blocked every attack over and over again. Renji jumped into the air and slashed down, Ichigo blocking it and forcing Renji to get away.

Renji growled. "Come on, your not that fast with that hunk of junk." Ichigo looked a bit irritated. "Don't call my partner a hunk of junk. if i recall i'm not even trying, and yet your telling me your not trying and i can't be an equal?"

The other man, hidden till now came to Renji's side. "I know him. The special remote squad saw him kill a Menos let loose on this world. Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji and his captain started talking a little bit about that as Ichigo turned to Rukia.

She was terrified of them, and he smiled. "No worries, i'll take these guys down. You don't have to worry about me." Renji heard that

He grabbed his sword. "Take us? You have no clue. Unlike you, i'm not a rookie. I know my Zanpaktou's name." Ichigo thought that was possible. After all, if they talked about it so easily it was common.

Renji called him out, and it's name was Zabimaru. Ichigo wondered why it took the shape of a saw... he found out. Renji jumped up again and striking down hard, Ichigo blocked it easily, or so he thought.

The saw-blade stretched into sections by cord and went down, cutting into his shoulder and he dropped Naruto, and felt the thing saw it's way through his flesh and then back to Renji. He was in panic. Knowing his partner's name would make him this strong? That's not possible! But then again he knew calling upon his sword's strength he too got stronger, they made eachother strong, not just one or the other.

Ichigo grabbed onto Naruto as Rukia tried holding Renji back, "Hey, Partner, think you and me can cooperate? We need to save Rukia, and the only way is to use all our strength." Naruto smiled. "Sure thing. I have an idea... Let me handle the details, you just fight. Give me your energy, i will give it back."

Ichigo stood up, gripping his sword and sending as much of his energy to Naruto, waiting for it to be recalled. Naruto mentioned once that the energy he's been giving was potent, very strong, but also that Ichigo's energy was potent too, but also on a massive level of building in a dam.

Ichigo let it all into Naruto and Naruto grinned as he got it all. "Here you go you crazy bastard, don't give up without a fight!" He sent it all rushing back along with his own. Ichigo felt it build and the straps on the hilt of his blade snapped.

Renji was quite surprised at how much energy Ichigo was pouring out. Ichigo rushed in, feeling faster, stronger, able to do anything, and he did, cutting into Renji's shoulder before turning again. He rushed to the surprised red-head and forced him into the air and then jumped, slamming him back to the ground.

Renji got up, coughing a little bit as his glasses broke. "What the hell's wrong? Damn it!" Ichigo grinned. "I'll tell you what's wrong, your face! Come on, you thought i didn't know how my power comes to be? Me and my blade are one, we help eachother we survive together, we eat sleep and imagine together. My blade is me, and i am my blade. Until i know his name he is my partner. MY POWER COMES FROM THE WILL TO PROTECT AS DOES THE POWER OF MY ZANPAKTOU!"

Ichigo rushed in again, cutting to the side only to have Renji dodge it easily. He charged more, slicing and slashing and trying to cut Renji who kept dodging easily. He focused his Spirit Energy to the highest caliber he could muster, Renji trembling and unmoving.

Ichigo walked up and raised his sword. "Sorry pal, but i don't allow people like you to kill those precious to me. Rukia saved my families life, and my own, and we together stopped dozens of hollows. Next time you make assumptions on theft, i'll raise you back to life just to strike you down again."

Ichigo dropped his sword, Renji not moving at all. It was over in a flash and a step... Ichigo looked surprised that his partner, his sword, was now broken and a hilt with a small blade. He looked to the other man, holding the rest of the sword.

The dark haired man grabbed his sword after dropping Ichigo's and Ichigo turned to face him only to notice the man gone and him bleeding. He fell, thinking as he went down. He noticed voices but couldn't hear what they were saying. "_Is this it for me? Am i going to die? What will happen to Rukia after i'm dead... How did he even do that to me, i don't understand how he could be so fast... Who is he..._"

Ichigo grabbed onto the captains leg, hoping to figure out from him how it happened. Rukia kicked his arm away and he looked on, seeing her cry seeing her wanting him to live. He just stared as everything went black the moment she left through a magical door.

He fell into sleep... He couldn't understand this feeling of cold surrounding him, the feeling of death... What would happen now? He didn't know, bu as he floated on a cloud he began to feel no pain at alll, and warmth. Did he die truly? or did he live and someone helped him?

He opened his eyes and saw a man ontop of him in the sheets of a futon and pushed him off. "WHAT THE HELL! URRRG!" He panted a little bit, feeling he was still wounded, but looked around. "Alright, where am i..."

A man in clogs wearing a hat walked in. "Well Well, welcome back. Truthfully i didn't think you'd survive. Your will must be strong to keep that ghost attached." Ichigo thought a moment and recognized him. "Rukia mentioned you. Kisuke Urahara huh? What do i owe the pleasure."

Kisuke smiled. "So, i'm famous amongst the ladies? Good, i hoped so." Ichigo thought a moment, feeling himself weaker, not just in body but in spirit. "Why do i feel like my partner's gone?"

Kisuke thought a moment before answering. "The man who defeated you, he cut your soul Chain and Seal, the two vital points to all spirit beings. Ghosts have them, and so do Soul Reapers. I have to admit, he has some nice aim, cut them both as if they were single strikes."

Ichigo sighed. "So let me guess, i lost all my spirit energy and my Reaper powers." Urahara grinned. "Exactly. But not to worry, because i can help you get them back." Ichigo looked surprised. "Even if you could, i doubt i'd be able to follow Rukia and get her back before she dies."

Urahara smiled more. "A month, that's how long it will take for her to be executed. thirty long days. In which i can train you in ten of those, add seven to open a gate to get you there, and then that leaves thirteen days for you to get the job done. What do you say."

Ichigo sighed. "Ten days... Even if i got my powers back in that time i wouldn't be strong enough." Urahara chuckled. "Really, well let me tell you something. In seventy-two hours i can have your powers back to you guaranteed. That leaves seven days for me to train you to be better then those two."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure thing. Let's get started now." Urahara closed his fan. "Not so fast. You see, she only NOW got back, giving you one extra day since she has to undergo trial. Now, i suggest-" Ichigo cut him off.

He got up, grunting the entire time. "I don't think you heard me. Let's get started now. You see, the extra day can be used to give me one more lesson before i get the seven days off to talk to friends and family. Meaning one more day to get stronger. Give me a chance Urahara."

Urahara looked at Ichigo before sighing. "Truth be told, the extra day i'm asking you to take off right now is for your training. You don't understand how badly your wounded. Just four hours ago your Soul Chain and Seal were destroyed, gone, nothing more to them then dust. If you were to undergo my training now, you'd die the second i got you started." 

Ichigo chuckled. "Let me tell you something. I learned one thing, and that the soul does not leave the body, the body leaves the soul. I'll show you how my will surpasses anything on this plane." He silently thanked Naruto.

Urahara thought a moment. "Fine. But if you die, then who will save Rukia?" Ichigo smiled. "My friend Chad. He'll be more then helpful if you train him." Urahara nodded, asking Ichigo to come with him.

After going to the basement, Ichigo found himself out of his body and panting heavily. He looked at a very much eroded chain and seal connecting him to his body. "Damn, your right, it's in bad shape."

After a round with Ururu he was in a hole, for three days. Once he started to change he was sent into his mindscape. He was greeted by Naruto. "Hey there, long time no see." Ichigo looked around before feeling a tugging.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the flagpole, and Ichigo saw his world right-side up. Naruto chuckled. "Your spiritual energy kept you from falling before, but because of the fact your weaker now, and your transforming, you don't have the stick on your feet to be sideways."

Ichigo sighed. "Well, can't argue with that. Though i guess i'll be turned into a hollow soon enough." Naruto smiled. "Nope." Ichigo was confused. "I didn't make it up the shaft, and i'm turning right now. How am i supposed to become a Soul Reaper now?"

Naruto pointed at the falling boxes, the ones shedding off the buildings. Each box was a chunk of the building it came off of, the building breaking down one box at a time. "See, i know your turning, those things are your worlds simple energy particles. We have a bit of time though, until this building here sheds enough boxes to make this flagpole suddenly fall or disappear we have time to chat."

Ichigo nodded. Naruto took a deep breath. "That Urahara guy reminds me of my perverted sensei. Tries to be humorous, makes harsh situations seem like a cake walk, and will teach you how to be stronger then those stronger then you. Though you may be irritated by his methods, it's the best way, i guarantee it. Follow his instruction, hopefully when you do, you'll be stronger then you would fighting his method when you use his method."

Ichigo smiled. "That may be true, but still he's one sadistic bastard. Trying to kill me just to make me stronger? he's risking my life here." Naruto sighed. "No, he's making your life better. without life or death situations your most likely going to think your invincible. That's not going to happen on my watch."

Ichigo nodded. "Sure thing. So, how do i become a Soul Reaper again? Seems we're almost out of time." Naruto grinned. "Soul Reaper's have strong Spiritual Energy, right? why is that?" Ichigo thought a moment. he remembered what Naruto and Rukia said. "We are different and stronger then most other souls because we have two souls. One is our own, the other born from our overload of such energy. Basically our powers come from our Zanpaktou."

Naruto nodded. "So then, in order to be a Soul Reaper you must do what?" Ichigo thought, it was simple enough and he smiled. "I need your approval..." Naruto nodded. "That's why i said we had time. I approve of our union. Now get out of that hole and get your training done." Naruto held his hand out, and Ichigo took it. The world went white and Ichigo gone back to his body seeing himself wrapped up he called on his spirit energy and blasted his way out of the hole. He saw a few people ahead of him as dust rose up from his landing. He could hardly breath, and knew it was because of a mask.

He smiled. "_Well, i almost turned, thank god i'm still here._" he smashed the mask and breathed in as he lifted it off his face. "That's better." Urahara came up as he checked his resistance, figuring if he was being held down by that orge of a man Tensai, he'd be weaker.

Urahara exclaimed how he passed and he butted his chin. "Don't act so smug on how well you did helping me get my powers back. Look, i understand how you could do such things to get me back to full strength, but don't give me shit on how well i did. i almost didn't make it because i didn't have my partner. he's with me again, but he's only able to do so much right now."

Urahara got up. "Well, you know of your Zanpaktou. Do you know it's name?" Ichigo scoffed, smiling. "Not quite. He's been trying to tell me, but i've no way to know. He's always muted just as he's about to say it. Though i guess we have to match spiritually before i can. So, what next you bastard."

Urahara took a blade from his cane, the long pole just a sheath. "Lesson Three, knock my hat off. There's no time limit, just knock it off and it'll be done." Ichigo called bullshit. He knew Urahara's methods weren't just what he said needed to be done. Sure, he had to go one on one with Ururu, and he dodged the punch and even gave one back. He had to become a Soul Reaper to get out of the hole in order to be a Soul Reaper again, and now he had to knock a hat off?

He knew something wasn't right. Urahara came at him, fast and slashed at him. Ichigo dodged and tried to slash again but found his Zanpaktou cut a little more. Each time he tried to cut his Zanpaktou would shrink until it was only a guard and hilt. He looked at his partner he felt the connection building. He felt the spiritual connection and smiled. "What is your name."

Naruto grinned. "Naruto." Ichigo grinned, slashing again as he called it out. "NARUTO!" Urahara was knocked back on his ass as a very large blade hit him. It was much bigger then he thought it would be, but the blunt end knocked him down, and his hat flew behind him.

Ichigo lifted his sword, amazed. "So you grow in size?" Naruto chuckled. "No, i grow with the one of your voice. See, my powers are varied. The louder you call my voice the bigger i become, the lower, the smaller, and some cases the way you feel makes me either a wide blade or a thin one. That's just the blade, i am a Ninja after all, i can call upon powers. We'll get to that later."

Ichigo chuckled before sighing. "Alright. Let's make it easier on us. Naruto." Naruto shrunk into a thin and short blade, almost like a Tanto. Ichigo looked at Urahara as he got up. Urahara smiled, dusting his hat. "Well well, Naruto? Most of the time a Zanpaktou is named for it's abilities, or who it is in spirit form. Zabimaru, that red haired man's blade is named for the fact it's spirit form is a white ape with a snake for it's tail. Your's however isn't named for it's abilities."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, he's from a different world. Anyway, lesson Three done. What next?" Urahara smiled. "Now, we battle. For the next few days? i'll be training you on how to fight, that way you have experience against high level opponents. It's the best way to get your skills up to par of those your going to fight against in the Soul Society."

Ichigo grinned. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

AHGkjbsvkjlbavh kliugrsliwvuebmtecuaeklj belalkh. cnUGLkubaYGNLCM IUGuINGLHNCj

There we go, took awhile. anyway i hope you enjoy it, and i do recommend reviewing, it makes things SO much easier on me. the more you review, the faster i am.

So without further ado, i take me leave. JA NE!


	6. Team Ichigo, Operation Safe Rukia Begin!

Here's Chapter six! Have a ball everyone, and enjoy the story.

Note, I will be giving more insight on Naruto's Shikai this chapter, so give me a chance to explain before you flame me about it.

ONTO THE STORY!

AIJGklbuGYDVC YJUBNHJDB DS JHBSUKHYB DNTKHUVjhKGAVYJ AG,JHhjfmj,jjjjff

Ichigo had seven days to kill, so he spent his days on vacation, enjoying life, knowing if he wasn't going to return he'd at least have his fun. But at night, he and Naruto practiced in his mind, trying different things.

He was surprised at how he could use Naruto in sword form. Normally he found out calling his name even after released would change his size. Different feelings and loudness of his voice patterns would do different things, but then there's the fact that after awhile he could think to Naruto and get what he wanted in certain fights.

He would think or yell out to Naruto his name, and then a blade he knew. This would change him into the particular sword called, no matter how soft or hard, quiet or loud he called the name. It was really useful.

The last two days he figured out Naruto had Abilities from his own world. Wind energy, he used it against the menos, but now he mastered how to call it out in case he needed it. Some small time Ninja skills and techniques. Like needle barrages and jutsu from what he learned in his time alive. It was amazing to figure out such things about his abilities. He knew he could do alot to help Rukia.

The day came way too fast, Ichigo felt it was rushed, but then again, he liked it that way. He was leaving his house when his dad tried to drop-kick him. He easily side-stepped it and almost beat his dad to an inch of his life.

"I want to give you something son, to give you luck out there." He was given a charm from what his father got as a gift from his mom. It made him feel good and he left knowing he could save Rukia. When he arrived at Urahara's Chad was there with him. "Heya. Got some training in?"

Chad gave a thumbs up. "Nothing too much, but i'm able." Then Uryuu came up. "I only wish to come because i got beaten by a Soul Reaper and i want my Vengeance." Ichigo groaned, but thanked him anyway. After Yoruichi, a talking cat, came into the mix everyone thought it was time.

Urahara smiled. "There's one more person to get here first." They waited a few minutes and a figure came from the shadows, wearing a Shi hakusho and a double Zanbatou on his back. "Nice to meet you all. The name is Nakoyan Kijuhan. Former Squad Zero seat Three."

Ichigo looked at the man. Unlike most cloaks that he and the others wore, Nakoyan had decorated silver around his, almost as if signifying something. He wondered why it was so different.

When they went inside ichigo got out of his body before Urahara explained. "Alright, Here are the rules of my little game. Normally chad, only spirits can pass through, but i got a machine in this thing that can help you pass through body and all. Thing is, because of this we shortened our window time."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. "It went from ten minutes of our little window to a smaller four minute one." Chad looked down, but knew it was too late to back out, and even if he did the machine would only give four minutes anyway. Might as well be with his friend.

Nakoyan went up. "Now, at full running speed of how YOU all normally are, we will make it by split seconds... but there is one more problem, i've been keeping tabs on a little thing called the Cleaner, seems today is the day it cleans out the spirit tunnel in which we are passing. No worries, thanks to me being here, if you can't outrun it, i'm your secret weapon. I will keep it at bay, even if it means trapping myself into the tunnel till the portal opens up again."

Ichigo didn't like that plan. "Is there a plan B? for us all to get through that way you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us?" Nakoyan chuckled. "Sorry, no can do. Either this way or wait an extra day, which i fear we have no time for."

Everyone but Urahara and Yoruichi was confused. Nakoyan sighed. "Rukia is from a noble family, said Noble family do NOT take dishonor lightly. If she is found to have done alot of dishonorable things in the NAME of the family, they will shorten her life expectancy by a few days. Now, we have 13 days, but if she's found dishonored it turns to 9. Two of which need to get past the spirit gate, Four to GET to her cell, and then three days of bullshit. Trust me, there will be alot of people against us when we get into the city."

Ichigo nodded. "Fine, but your going to make it. I know it." Nakoyan grinned. "Thanks. Now let's go." The gate opened and everyone went through in a hurry. It took nearly four minutes, and the Cleaner almost got Chad, but they managed to blast out and get into the Soul Society.

Nakoyan sighed. "I thought you were slower then that, but i'm impressed." Ichigo stood up. "Thanks i guess." Nakoyan pointed behind him. "We're not in yet." Everyone looked around, seeing a run down old town. Nakoyan motioned to Yoruichi.

The cat stepped up. "Listen up. We missed our original drop point. Seems that the Cleaner shortened our window by about fifteen seconds, otherwise we'd have landed into the Sereitei instantly."

Nakoyan smiled. "I expected this. It will take us Two days, in which i will open up a way into the Sereitei." Ichigo frowned, seeing the different buildings. "It's open though so why not go through the front door?"

Nakoyan sighed. "Easy... The line separating the different grounds is where the Seretei's gate comes in. It's currently high in the air, waiting for intruders. ANYONE without a pass of permission to travel gets stopped dead in their tracks as it falls down. The only way through at that point is to either go MY way, or bypass the guardian of the gate by way of winning in battle." Ichigo didn't listen...

He went up, and the gate fell. Nakoyan groaned. "Just like his father... Then again, his father became not only a wonderful warrior, but also a wonderful person and father too." The giant came in and Ichigo talked to him a little.

Ichigo grinned. "I'm sorry but i have to get through." The giant was laughing. "Little man, you cannot hope to defeat me. My axe will kill you, and you have no weapon!" Ichigo grinned as the axe came down. "Naruto! Blinding Light of Destiny!"

The Giant was soon looking at a broken axe. he looked to his opponent as he too held an Axe from nowhere. It was amazing, in Ichigo's hands was a double bladed circular axe, seemingly made out of Pure gold, markings decorating it beautifully as it shone in the light. Ichigo put it up on his shoulder.

Ichigo chuckled. "I guess online gaming works out after all. Hey, Naruto, like the new form?" Naruto looked at himself and laughed. "Nice one, It looks sweet! Hey, have any MORE ideas?" Ichigo grinned. Of course he did!

The Giant smiled. "No one has defeated me with my axes before... I do have to say, you beating me shows wonderful skills. Though behind this gate there will be harsher challenges, i wish you luck." The giant opened the gate, only for him to be stabbed. Nakoyan looked angry as he saw the grinning eyes of someone wave bye to them from behind the gate before it closed.

Nakoyan looked at the Giant's wounds and looked to Yoruichi. "Heal his wounds. Seeing as i have to go this alone anyway, i will open our original way. Here, when it shines, come to the entrance i create." he threw a feather at the cat and it was caught in Yoruichi's teeth.

Ichigo sighed. "So, Yoruichi, tell me, what's gotten into him? He seems edgy..." Yoruichi sighed. "The man who did this was Third squad Captain Gin Ichimaru. He once did something bad to Nakoyan, and Nakoyan has not forgiven him..."

Ichigo nodded... He would have to settle for that he guessed. When they were put into a house Chad looked at the axe in Ichigo's hands. "Is that from Dragonfable?" Ichigo chuckled. "Know me too well. Yeah, but i never thought it would work, i just thought of the first axe to come to mind."

Chad smiled. "Glad it did. How about the Blade of Awe?" Ichigo sighed. "I think i'm lucky to use Artix's axe, let alone the legendary blade. But then again, this is the first time i actually had to think fast on a blade. I'll try to use it though, hopefully i can but then again, i have other things in mind."

Chad almost grinned. "Well, i enjoy seeing the real thing in front of me. And for what it's worth, if Artix were a real warrior? he'd be hard pressed to hold a candle to you in a fight." Ichigo chuckled. "Thanks. How's your powers?"

Chad focused on his arm, making the black armed weapon he had to appear. "It's something my Abuelo handed down to me somehow... I used this fist to protect, as he wished for me to do. He wanted me to protect you on your journey i guess."

Ichigo smiled. "Well i thank him. Your Abuelo sounds like a cool guy." Chad nodded.

Two days past, Ichigo trying different blades in private with Chad. He was proud to know he had a few weapons in his bag. He knew he could use the Destiny axe, and a Qwandao, along with a few swords and daggers, not to mention a bow with unlimited arrows if he focused right.

The feather suddenly glowed and Yoruichi summoned them. They walked along the gate until they met up with Nakoyan in a blank field. He smiled. "Welcome." Everyone saw the door opening in the ground.

He explained it. "This here is a secret entrance only known to a SCARSE few. Myself, Yoruichi, Urahara, the Soul king himself, and even a few people on the other side of this wall. Only three others. Now, we are using it as a way IN. but it's purpose was a way OUT. Halfway in we will split up, doing so will cause less stress on our group, and we can cover more ground that way. Sadly there are trip wires, these things sense our energy and sound an alarm. Once sounded, we better hurry."

Everyone was ready. Nakoyan grinned. "Move fast, and don't stop for anything. If you face your opponents quickly we should save Rukia in time. Now chop chop." Nakoyan led them in, and then the split was seen. Ichigo went down the left way, Chad the right, Yoruichi went with Nakoyan down the middle.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo heard the buzzing and started running until he came out of a hole in the wall. He seen no one nearby, but knew he'd be found out soon. He started running down the maze and tried to figure out where a cell might be.

Though he was stopped as a man yelled out. "WHOOO, am i LUCKY! to find you first." Ichigo looked to the left to see a shadow of a man who jumped down in front of him. "Sorry, but no Your not getting any further."

Ichigo smiled. "And you are?" The man with a red mark above his brow grinned. "Ikkaku Madarame. And i am your doom!" Ichigo reached into his sleeve. Ikkaku chuckled. "I know what your reaching for. Another weapon? Where's your axe?"

Ichigo grinned more. "Well, you'll see." Ichigo pulled out Naruto. "Naruto, Wide Cleaver!" Naruto turned into a massive cleaver shaped weapon, but still resembling a Katana and broadsword mixed.

Ikkaku suddenly got it. "So,you can turn your Zanpaktou into different blades? And it seems one everyday." Ichigo wanted to keep the fact it was whenever he desired it to be a secret. He got ready as his opponent put his sword and sheath together and calling it's name. The blade and sheath turned into a spear.

Naruto looked carefully. "A three part polearm. Be careful Ichigo. Learn the way he fights and make me into what you think you can use to defeat him." Ichigo smiled. "Can do." Ichigo rushed in, slashing down before ducking under Ikkaku's swing.

Ikkaku stabbed forward from a distance only for Ichigo to jump over it and slash down at the weapon. Ikkaku couldn't let that happen so he pulled his weapon to safety before twisting it in his hands and then trying to butt Ichigo with the back end.

Ichigo smiled, dodging the blows. "Nice TRY!" Ichigo slashed horizontal and ran forward as Ikkaku tried to back off, and when he blocked the pole it turned into three parts. Ichigo ducked and tripped Ikkaku before trying to slash him again.

Ikkaku blocked the attack before rolling up on his feet and spinning the pole. He got close and stabbed Ichigo a few times, twice in the shoulder and three times in the hip. Ichigo grunted before smiling. "Not bad."

Ikkaku grinned. "Thank you. Now, how about we stop playing? I know your holding back, but then again a blade so small cannot reach me." Ichigo had to admit, this guy had an advantage with long range weaponry. So, he would fight with it too.

Ichigo held onto Naruto and grinned. "Naruto, Quandao!" Naruto then turned into a pole with a forked sword ontop of it. Ikkaku now had a slight surprised face. "You can do it more then once?" Ichigo smiled. "Anytime i wish."

Ichigo rushed in, stabbing quick. ikkaku thought quickly, but not quick enough as his leg got slashed on the downswing. Ikkaku smiled. "Not bad, a very nice strike. But there's a problem, your not an expert."

Naruto grinned. "But i am. Just do what i say WHEN i say it and you'll beat him." ichigo nodded. "Let's do it." Ichigo jumped up, stabbing down and Ikkaku rushed in to duck and get behind Ichigo, and turned, slashing with his own pole.

Ichigo detached his pole and blocked the slash quickly, twisting with the strike and turning, slashing up with the other end and barely cutting Ikkaku's chin. Ikkaku had to back up and think. ichigo got up and put Naruto back together. "That worked out. Let's keep it going."

Ikkaku parted his pole into three parts and slashed them forward. ichigo rushed in, twisting the middle part with his own then punched him in the face, catching him off guard and then bringing Naruto back and slashed him down the chest, cleanly cutting into his chest.

Ikkaku fell, barely conscious. ichigo stood over him and using Naruto's powers, healed it to a non-life threatening cut, but still enough to where he wasn't hostile and would pass out. "Now, your gonna tell me where a woman prisoner from a great family is being held. Rukia Kuchiki."

Ikkaku chuckled hoarsely. "The pure white tower in the middle of the city, on the big hill to the north. Tell me, how many of you came here?" Ichigo thought. Might as well tell him. Not here to start a war, just to rescue a person. "Five, four humans and a cat." Ikkaku barely was able to hold in his laugh.

Ichigo left as he passed out from blood loss. "Naruto, Letter Opener." Naruto turned into a small blade as he hid it along his arm. It was only just beginning, but he knew he'd figure it out later. He had to find Rukia.

(With Nakoyan)

Nakoyan was able to figure things out, wasn't hard, but still, he used to be here. He had to admit, things changed, the walls were all over, more like a maze then anything else. But they did do it like always, the elegant white and tile.

He was soon stopped as two people came into his vision. A big bulky man, and a little girl on his back. He knew them well. The girl pouted. "Well it's not my fault you aren't going the right directions!" The big man turned to her. "What? I'm following exactly where YOU tell me to go idiot!"

Nakoyan smiled. "Eleventh Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. And you must be Yachiru. See your still getting him lost." They turned to him and Kenpachi smiled. "Not really. Your a Ryoka. And by the looks of you, your strong, your not falling because of my spiritual pressure."

Nakoyan drew his blades, putting them in front of him. "Yep, and if it means taking you out, then i'll be glad to deal with you. Though, what if you beat me, there are three others with me spread out. How to find them... Yachiru might be able to."

Yachiru grinned. "FINALLY SOME FAITH! Leave it to Me Kenny, i'll find them and you can find me when i do!" Before he could say no, she flew off, running with wind behind her.

Zaraki sighed. "Fine. This will end soon." Nakoyan fused his two blades and then lead it along his arm. He quickly ripped a piece of the hilt off, but by the end a chain attached from it to the bigger blade, and the other end grew into a single normal Katana. The big sword fused into his arm as a bit rectangle shield with pointed ends at his hand and his shoulder, the Chain wrapping around it tightly.

Nakoyan smiled. "Tensa Toku." Zaraki grinned. "Nice. So, your a melle type. Let's do it." Zaraki started to bash into Nakoyan, only able to hit the shield. Kenpachi grunted with each strike, trying to get through the strong defense, no avail though as Nakoyan kept blocking, smiling as he did.

After about the thousandth strike a half hour later, Zaraki roared. "Attack me coward!" Nakoyan chuckled. "I don't need to." Zaraki growled, getting an idea. "Fine. Hows this. You can have a free hit on me." Zaraki put his sword away, hand at the hilt still. "Go on, this is your one and only free shot, try it."

Nakoyan chuckled, his eyes looking eagerly. 'You shouldn't do that... But if you insist." Nakoyan sprung forth with amazing speed, Zaraki unable to see him as he vanished in the blink of an eye. Nakoyan was behind him.

Nakoyan smiled as he returned his blade to normal. "Game... Set... Match." Zaraki didn't have time to turn around as his body suddenly spurted out so much blood it was impossible, cuts all over his body, and he felt every bone in his body broken.

Nakoyan smiled. "My Zanpaktou's specialty is defense. While my opponent attacks the shield, energy from said attack is stored. The amount, i have yet to get to my limit, and you barely filled the glass. Then, when i strike with my sword, the energy is suddenly released within a fifteen second burst. I used it all in one, and broke every bone in your body with that stored power, and thus why i won."

Zaraki was too stunned, unable to move. Nakoyan turned to leave. "You shall live, only to see Division Zero stand proudly once again." With that, Zaraki passed out, and Nakoyan was on his way.

AGgb IGLNvinhLNHLglkVNASKNHASKJ;.L;B ADI;LGHBL bhlhslbsilSN djLijugdfh

There we go, all done!

Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are first readers for seeing Nakoyan, then i hope you enjoyed his first release. Tensa Toku means Heavenly Chain Shield.

To those who read my Naruto Story kitsune of whirlpool? you know all his other releases, so do NOT spoil it for the first timers, PLEASE!

Anyway, Read Review, and Enjoy!

JA NE!


	7. Demon's rise, and Reapers Fall

Guess what, because I'm feeling generous, I'll give you guys an EXTRA long chapter. BUT I do request one thing in return for such a chapter I am about to give you. REVIEW!

Seriously, it's not much to ask about your thoughts and opinions. All I ask is for you to Read my stories if you like them, Enjoy reading such good stories, and lastly REVIEW so I know you all are still reading and enjoying.

So without anything else for me to do, here it is, So many fights in such a big chapter that is STILL too small to contain such huge fights. START!

AJHS klABDLKAJ BGSDKHJ ZSdgkjLSdhkjSBH dkjlgS

The thirteen court guard squads were assembled in the meeting hall, everyone but Kenpachi of course. An old guy at the end with a cane cleared his throat. "These are rather disturbing events! Through the years this fortress has yet to be penetrated by outsiders."

Everyone listened, cause this old man was the big boss. He sighed. "Sadly, we are up against higher class enemies. Squad Eleven has suffered greatly, i have seen half of their forces decimated by spirit energy blasts, and their third seat was torn up badly. Their biggest lose happens to be their captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. He was beaten within an inch of his life."

A young woman with two thin braided tails in her hair scoffed. "Brute force is never good." A man across her nodded. "But it is needed from time to time. Old man Yamamoto, i think it's wise to witness their actions. We haven't gotten one casualty, and they don't seem to be doing random fights."

Yamamoto recalled the reports but couldn't think of anything. "What do you mean, Shunsui?" The man in a straw hat and a pink decorated cloak walked up. "We know that the one beating the brunt of the 11th squad is heading practically in a straight line through our city. I heard reports of the one who beat Kenpachi going through almost a direct line from Kenpachi's wounded position to the prisoner cells. The last one reports that the only place the one who beat Ikkaku could come from, going straight he'd be going to the tower where a recent prisoner is being kept."

Yamamoto hummed before nodded. "Apparently they are here for a rescue mission. Nothing is certain though, they may be rushing there to capture the power of our sacred spear." Shunsui looked down.

A young boy with white hair stood up. "Commander, it fits the stories that if they were to be on a rescue mission with how we have none dead. If they were wanting our sacred spear they would be trying to kill us to get to it."

Yamamoto had to admit that point. "We will see. Everyone, whoever can try, make sure you find out, have you or your squads ask them upon finding. But either way, capture them at all costs! We cannot risk them getting to the hill."

The meeting was called off and everyone went their ways. The Commander had to consider all of the possibilities, but things were a little less then they had hoped. Sure, Intruders went in and kicked the cans of everyone they fought. But what were they really after?

The second captain could hardly think. In the reports, mentions of Yoruichi's skills had been told, and she was furious, but curious as well to figure out what it all meant.

The third captain just grinned, knowing why they came. He had hoped they would, his plan was going off without a hitch. But something did bother him, the man he saw behind the orange hair, he was afraid things would be turned upside down soon.

The fourth captain was passive as ever. Sure her division was helping currently, but nothing too serious, only Kenpachi and his third, Ikkaku. It was as if only the higher ranks were being hit harder, but if that were the case, then when would it end.

The fifth captain was wondering how his plans would turn out with this development, having such he smiled, but frowned at the fact others were involved, others he did not truly consider. This was the flaw in his own plan...

The sixth captain, while he was passive about this, couldn't help but feel discomfort over Shunsei's little thought. His family would be dishonored if not only the one he personally brought in, the one who was weak enough to lend her powers to a mere human, was saved BY said human, the one he had beaten and thought he had killed weeks ago. He would have to keep a watch at the prison, just in case...

The seventh captain in his big helmet, was too passive to care of enemies and their plots, but to protect the Soul Society, he would trample over them if needed be. If he ever found a Ryoka, he'd kill him or her the second they tried anything.

The eighth captain, he was cornered by two things... His gut, and his loyalty. His gut GOT him to be so loyal, but now it was telling him to go easy, why all of a sudden? but then again, his gut never let him down. He'd have to make things right, no matter what side being right was.

The ninth captain was having second thoughts. His original plans were to help keep things covered, he was to blend the shadows to keep his master's plan to their liking. What was he going to do now? It seemed impossible... But he had to try.

The tenth captain was slightly worried. Sure, the one's capable of doing such damage should be punished, but it was only damage, not death, which made him wonder. He wondered, if they were here to take a spear, why would they not kill? why would they be merciful to take a weapon of killing potential beyond their usual imaginations.

The twelfth captain was grinning, seeing the damage done he wondered which would be a good experiment. Sure, Shinigami were already known large scale, but there were other things he found. hollow blasts and unusual techniques, it was as if god put a sign in his way telling him he had a present for a late christmas.

The last captain, was coughing, but still thinking on how this was going to affect their way of life. He'd have to talk to Shunsui, make sure he felt right, then he would decide on his own course. It was only right, the best of friends helping eachother for the good of everyone.

Ichigo sighed, having kicked a bunch of side asses to get closer to the tower. He had to admit, they were doing well to defend, but still, thanks to his training he was a bit stronger then your average Reaper.

Naruto sighed. "Don't get cocky, that's the last thing you need currently. Last time I got cocky I wound up dead, even though I am here with you now." Ichigo grinned. "True, but it's not being cocky, it's being confident. I know I got a long way before I can beat heavier soldiers, but I know I can beat at least a third seat."

Naruto wouldn't let Ichigo get too over his head, he knew otherwise though that Ikkaku was NOT a third seat. He may be ranked, but he and that other Zanpaktou had a little clash, he knew very well that blade had more power behind it, but wouldn't show.

Ichigo was on his way, seeing no one near he tried for the stairs he saw coming into view, knowing it was to go to the higher levels. He smiled, knowing he was getting closer, and very fast. But, sadly, his life was not going to be as easy as he thought.

He saw yet another Reaper, but this one surprised him, it was just a little girl with pink hair. She looked around before spotting him, grinning ear to ear. "Hey, what squad are you from?" When she jumped ontop of him and looked down his cloak she gasped and reared back, grinning even more, if that was possible.

Naruto groaned. "Let me guess, there's a way to tell by sight which squad your from? Damn..." Ichigo had the same idea. The girl chuckled, jumping in the air. "YIPPIE! KENNY WILL BE SO THRILLED!"

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "So, your going to report me to this Kenny?" The girl smiled at him, standing proud. "I am Lieutenant of Squad eleven, Yachiru Kusajishi, and my Captain is Kenpachi Zaraki."

Ichigo pieced the name Kenpachi and Kenny together, not too hard to figure... Naruto sighed. "Great. A pinky with a spunk complex... But she IS second in command to the eleventh... Don't take her lightly."

Yachiru let her spiritual pressure fly, grinning like it was easy as pie. "This will alert Kenny, only he knows my true energy!" After a minute or two, Yachiru pouted. "No way, don't tell me Shiny beat Kenny!" Ichigo was now confused. "Shiny?" 

Yachiru nodded. "One of your team, some Reaper with silver lining." Ichigo was amazed. If this Kenpachi was a captain, then to beat him, Nakoyan must be supremely strong. They were glad an ally this strong was part of their team.

Yachiru just smiled. "Oh well, NO ONE can kill Kenny though, no matter how bad they try! He'll be better in no time. But i do have a problem, He trusted me to catch you, and so I will test you! Face me in battle, and if you pass, you get to verse Kenny! If you can't even challenge him? I'll kill you myself!"

Ichigo was nervous how a little girl was talking about death as if it was the most natural thing in the world... It slightly caught him off guard, and that's when Yachiru struck. She kicked him in the head and into the wall behind him. He got up, noticing his back was bruised now. He had to admit, the girl's speed was impressive.

She smiled, giggling. "Sorry, were you not ready? Tell you what, just tell me when your ready, I won't move from this spot until you are!" Ichigo had to think... He knew from his battle experience with Urahara, that there were two kinds of power. strength, and speed, to be able to defeat both, he had to BE both, and learn each weakness.

Speed, although was hard to hit if it was faster then you, didn't pack a punch that strength did, but was limited to certain moves. He remembered Urahara telling him that Speedy enemies would have a specific way of moving, and each had a flaw, and if he found it, he'd be able to take her down.

He had to think of the right weapon... He took Naruto from his cloak. "Naruto; Kodachi!" And he formed into a slightly curved short blade, longer then a normal dagger, and shorter then a normal blade. Thankfully he knew from his study of swords online, this was a defensive weapon. He needed to be able to protect himself if he wished to think of the best weapon.

When he nodded, Yachiru chuckled. "YAY! Let us see your power." She sped her way at him, and Ichigo was at a lose because DAMN WAS SHE FAST! She kicked him back against the wall and he got up, jumping away, only for her to be behind him and slam him the other way again.

Ichigo got up, turned around fast and clocked her next kick. He sighed as she grinned. "Not bad Carrot-top! You blocked a kick! What about a FIST!" She hooked her foot around his arm and slammed a fist into his face before letting go and gently landing on her feet.

He grunted, getting up. She was faster then he ever thought. Was this Flash step? No, Urahara told him that the technique leaves the user as if they vanished, but the one thing he did know was the way it flashed was the direction of it.

Sadly for him, she was NOT using it, she was just running. Yachiru bounced on her feet, huffing. "No fun no FUN! Seriously, if that's all you have Kenny will be mad i found a weakling." Ichigo thought he'd have a rough time, if she ever did try to take her sword out, he was a goner.

Naruto smiled. "Pay attention to her feet. Listen, I faced off with speed user's before. The best way to follow them is their feet. You have a second set of eyes, let's use them." Ichigo smiled. "Gotcha. And Naruto? Thanks. I hope Hinata is proud of you helping in this world."

Naruto smiled, proud to have been with someone he could relate to emotionally. "Alright let's do it." Ichigo calmed down, raising the blade with only a single hand, the other at his side. "Once more."

Yachiru smiled. "You got guts, Kenny likes that. Let's go!" She rushed in again. Ichigo still couldn't follow her from his view of her legs, but Naruto was DAMN glad Gai trained him. To your left, sweep kick NOW!" Ichigo didn't waste time, spinning a kick to the left and Yachiru tripped, falling on her face and skidding a few feet away before jumping up, spitting out the dirt.

She looked to Ichigo. "YUCK! NO FAIR! Hehe, but very well, you're getting the hang of it." Ichgo was glad Naruto was able to see such speed. It would help them both out greatly with everything.

Yachiru tapped her sandals to better fit her feet, having them loose was going to be a problem. She got them as tight as they could get and grinned. "Yachiru Special Super fun time Slaughter special! SPEED DEMONIC THRUST!" Yachiru rushed again.

But this time was different, she was WAY faster, Ichigo didn't have time to listen to Naruto as he shouted to jump to the side. Yachiru hit Ichigo square, both arms covering her face and the forearms and elbows slamming into Ichigo's chest. He was flung back hard, hitting the wall of the stairs.

Naruto was suprised at this. She suddenly got faster. But he smiled. If she had to adjust her sandals to get that speed, that was as fast as she could go. "Alrght Ichigo, change me into a blade you think would be best to defend yourself from that speedy attack while attacking at the same time."

Ichigo had to think about that. He had researched stronger blades, but smiled as he found the perfect one. "Naruto; Zanbatou!" Naruto suddenly grew into a giant heavy double edged hunk of metal.

Naruto, although impressed he thought of a big enough blade for defense, was worried it would be too heavy and too slow to beat a speed demon like Yachiru. Ichigo smiled, putting the blade upside down and into the ground.

Yachiru pouted. "No fair, it'll be too easy to beat you when you can hardly move... Oh well, your loss. Kenny wouldn't want to face you anyway." Yachiru drew her Zanpaktou. Ichigo had a good plan though and waited.

When the girl rushed in to strike the final blow, Ichigo hid behind the blade and Yachiru twisted around to strike.

Bad move!

Ichigo smirked as he lifted the thing and holding not only the handle, but the middle of the blade had swung quick, much faster then either Naruto or Yachiru thought and Yachiru was forced to block and was then blasted by the full force when Ichigo let go of the blade, making her fly into the wall of the stairs entrance.

Naruto grinned. "Damn, I never thought to use it like that! Good move, using less of the blade to speed things up then using the momentum when you let go to use all the strength it can use. Nice strategy. Block, and attack."

Yachiru hopped out of the hole she put in the wall and brushed herself off, not losing her smirk at all. "I change my mind! Kenny might like to fight you! But I can't allow you to at your level. You're just too weak to face him right now."

Ichigo thought of a last blade, something to fight her better with. He had no other choice. "Naruto, Judgment Wheel!" Naruto changed again, this time it took a little bit, but when it finished he turned into a golden and blue colored weapon.

The weapon had two parts, one part of it was of a scythe, a curved crescent moon with half of it a scythe, the other a counter weight with a spike at the end. The other half was a huge hammer, Silver with blue and gold striped all over, and on both ends were diamond's the size of boulders and flat to pound things to submission.

Naruto was amazed he had a form. He knew his ability to change into other blades, but this just confirmed his recent thoughts, his forms were also created by Ichigo's imagination. "Damn, hahaha, to think you can use me so well! Alright man, this is going to work. Let me fight too, the scythe part I can use with my wind jutsu, and the hammer I can with what little earth jutsu I have. Just be ready!"

Ichigo smiled as he held the blade in the middle, the scythe up high and the hammer at the bottom. "Alright. I'll warn you what part I use so you can prepare." Naruto nodded and got ready for his handseals.

Yachiru grinned. "WOW! Such a big weapon. Kenpachi would LOVE TO FIGHT YOU!" She sped at him once again and Ichigo told Naruto hammer. He spun the weapon, and what surprised all but Ichigo, very very fast, then grinned. "Judgment innocence!"

He slammed the hammer into the ground and Naruto flipped through seals at god speed. "Earth Style: Scattered Rubble Jutsu!" Yachiru jumped into the air to slash at Ichigo, but suddenly the stone and dirt blasted upward and hit her back.

Yachiru groaned as she got up, shaking as a shard was stuck in her leg. "You're strong, You hit me with the debris from your super powerful strike. That kind of strength is admired in the eleventh squad. But that's where it ends."

She took the shard from her leg and increased her spiritual energy. "This is my best attack." The energy gathered around her, her pink energy was so large it turned into a large evil face around her and visible to him.

She took a deep breath. "DEMON CAT KILLING BLOW: SWORD OF THE DEAD!" She rushed in faster then ever and Ichigo finally saw it. He spun his weapon again and told Naruto his scythe.

Yachiru thrust forward and then slashed to the side, going over and over as she got closer, and did it faster until it seemed to be a blur of slashes. Ichigo let his weapon slip, his hand holding the handle and the bottom of the hammer tightly and swung hard. "JUDGMENT GUILT!"

Naruto flipped through seals fast and yelled out. "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" The wind blasted as both Naruto and Yachiru's blade hit eachother Naruto saw everything and stiffened while everything happened.

The hit knocked Yachiru off balance and the wind blew her back, cutting into her clothes and skin as it did and made her fall unconscious to the world onto the ground. Ichigo turned Naruto back into a small dagger and put him away before seeing a tunnel and going in, hiding to regain his strength.

He walked until he felt he was safe and then hid n a corner and sighed. He closed his eyes and went into his mindscape. He saw Naruto shaking. "Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto stiffened more before relaxing and turning, fire in his eyes.

Ichigo looked shocked and scared when suddenly Naruto punched him hard. "Damn it, You're a MORON! Seriously, I understand you fighting all you got, but this is serious... There is something wrong with the eleventh squad..."

Ichigo got up and looked confused. Naruto sighed, sitting down. "Being here, your spiritual powers are gaining strength, you're getting stronger, I understand that. Urahara told you that you were third seat at best, right? Well if the eleventh squad is the weakest, then there is a problem."

Ichigo listened well. "That Ikkaku guy, his sword, you beat him when he released his sword right? Well that sword was not going full power, nor was Ikkaku, from what I can tell he went half easy on you. And now, Yachiru only went three quarters of her power with that last strike, and she was wounded. To tell the truth, it's very bad. If the captain is even two times as strong as Yachiru, your fucked."

Ichigo looked surprised. "You're telling me, I beat those people because they took it easy on me?" Naruto sighed. "Yachiru? Yes, Ikkaku? No, he actually went full force with a half powered Zanpaktou. The thing was half asleep when we fought, to tell the truth, if he went full strength, or even that girl, you'd be killed instantly. Next person you see, ask who the most powerful squad is. If it's not the eleventh, I need to train you before you go save Rukia."

Ichigo nodded, smiling. "But I have to say, I am getting better, and stronger. Even if I might die, as long as I save Rukia, it's a small price to pay... I will get strong enough to do so, and then, I don't care... as long as she is ok."

Naruto smiled. "Which is why when we find out, I am going to teach you something that will turn the tide... Something that will help you get the strength to defeat your opponents easy. What I will teach you, will undoubtedly double your strength."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you, Naruto. You and me... brothers in soul." Naruto nodded, smiling. "Brother, you and me will kick ass... Hmmm, I wonder how Chad and Nakoyan are doing, and what of that Yoruichi..."

(With Chad.)

Chad hummed as he once again beat down a few reapers. To be truthful, not many were attacking now, they were in waves, and each had different levels. The best he beat were five fifth seats, not even a challenge.

He looked at his arm, clenching a fist. "I hope I can be strong enough to support Ichigo... It's not easy to control new powers..." He rushed further in, seeing a way to get higher and towards the white tower.

Although he was stopped by someone he didn't think was easy... A woman with a large bust and long orangish blonde hair stood in his path. "This is as far as you go. I am Lieutenant of Squad Ten, Rangiku Matsumoto."

The dark skinned man stood tall. "I don't like to hurt women, it's something I was never proud of. But if it means rescuing a friend, I will fight till my last breath." Rangiku hummed. Her captain told her to find out his reason for being here...

She drew her sword. "So, you're here to rescue someone? Who, and what about the other's who are intruding." Chad looked at her, thinking if he should or not. He should, to at least put everyone's mind at ease.

He drew his fist back. "Me and everyone else, Ichigo, Nakoyan, Ishida, and Yoruichi, are here to rescue a woman from meaningless death. So please, let me through to rescue Rukia Kuchiki." Rangiku held her sword in front of her suddenly.

She looked hard. "Sorry, but I cannot allow you to go any further. Growl, Haineko!" The sword vanished in a puff of smoke. Chad saw the dust move around and knew that it was a mist she could control.

He raised his fist and roared as he shot forth his energy blast, blasting away the mist and Rangiku hit the ground, grunting as she could hardly move from her wounds. She groaned out. "An air manipulating attack, I should have done my research... URK!"

He went to her, kneeling down and helping her tie her wounds. She was shocked he cared so much. He nodded when he was finished. "I am sorry, but you wouldn't move... so I had to use force. I hope you heal well. Goodbye."

She looked on as he ran forward. She had two sides to herself. the first was a battle side, who had eyes as cold as ice when it came to the heat of battle, but after it ended, she was just, Rangiku. She seen the teen move on and smiled, thinking aloud as he vanished from sight.

"He's way too young for me...but I have to admit, he's not half bad a looker, and that stamina... If only I was younger..." She giggled to herself as she laid there healing her wounds with time.

It took an hour before someone showed up, and she smiled more. "Hey Captain, how's the search go?" The young child of a captain scoffed, rubbing his head. "You're in over your head and you lay around on the job?"

Rangiku sighed, knowing he'd say that. "I faced a Ryoka and lost. He is a dark skinned tall teen and a power concerning his right arm. it manipulates the air with his spiritual energy and creates a wave blast. Haineko was no match for it."

The young captain sighed. "Honestly, I can't trust you with anything, paperwork or enemies." Rangiku giggled. "I'm healing captain. But I promise, seriously I do, that when I heal and this is all over, I will get the paperwork done."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine. Rest here then. Find anything about his motives?" Rangiku nodded. "All of them, even him, are here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. And I heard a name from him... Yoruichi. I remember it somehow..."

Hitsugaya nearly had a heart attack before calming down. "Thank you Rangiku. I'll have a fourth squad member come to your aid." He rushed off, thinking he should tell one person over all. He found her quickly enough and stopped in front of her.

The young woman snarled. "How dare you stop me from my meetings! You better have a good reason, tenth squad Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya nodded. "Sorry to intrude, my lieutenant found a Ryoka, who told her everything. The Ryoka escaped, but the Information seems accurate."

Soi Fon growled out at him. "Then take it up with Commander Yamamoto, I have no use for Information that your lousy squad gets." Hitsugaya decided to tell her quick as she passed him. "Yoruichi is of the Ryoka, helping them. Yoruichi Shihoin."

Soi Fon stopped so fast, she could have created a sonic boom from her step alone. She didn't move a muscle, and gave her reply. "Is this information accurate enough to comply with other reports of a black cat who could use Flash Step?"

Hitsugaya turned to her. "Yes, I trust my troops, as you trust yours." Soi Fon started walking again. "Find reports of it again and come straight to me, i will go capture the cat. Until then, good day, Captain Hitsugaya." He nodded and vanished with a flash step of his own.

Soi FOn looked determined as her cold gaze pierced the shadows. "Yoruichi... Shihoin. You will pay for your treachery at my hands by my hands. Be ready, or else You will die very soon without so much as a hint of mercy."

With that, she vanished in the shadows of the halls.

aghSLKJ aklkj bzklknsl KJjszdV KhzsnDKJ ZSklJZSgDKLjalkk J AKL;hvk l:LL jN;vhj d

Yo Yo Yo, i'm a heat that blazes down your back, with a chapter that scorches but ya'll can't stack, that the beat i'm givin ya'll is a bon fire of truth, don't mess with Godo or i'll be less then ruth.

yeah i suck at rapping... IT MEANS I CAN DO KILLER BEE IN MY STORIES! HAHAHAhaHAHAAHAHAHHAHA

Anyway thank you all, and i hope you enjoy a good chapter. see ya'll round, Read, REVIEW and enjoy.


	8. Nakoyan Reveals, The Truth Unfolds

Here goes nothing... well everything actually MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA... ahem... anyway I give you the next chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy it and read on with smiles.

Warning: No ichigo in this chapter, only my OC nakoyan, and a little bit of Chad. Trust me, it will help build my character and the plot... so without further ado, let us start!... START!... START I SAID! AHHHHHHH STAAAAAART!... STA-*gets cut off*

aSJkjb DKJLbDKJGbaklVN HlDK JlbKLM Gbklj Lkj**KjgJK aLKjSLj :Bkj kjgLK**

Chad was hurrying as fast as he could, trying to catch up to what felt like Ichigo's spiritual energy. It was growing. He made it to what seemed like the OPPOSITE SIDE THOUGH! He sighed and looked around for a way up or over, and found a small staircase. He nodded.

Just as he got there though a big man with a helmet of wood on his head stopped him. Chad activated his power, but didn't get ready besides.

The huge man drew his sword. "For the justice and good of the Soul Society, I ask you to surrender immediately!"

Chad shook his head, drawing back. "I can't. A friend of mine needs help." The bigger man growled, which was weird how it was almost an actual growl...

The man got into stance. "I admire your strength, and you seem to be a much younger me... strange to the world... Having a friend, just one great friend who you can call brother... Do you know the feeling?"

Chad nodded. "I felt his energy awhile ago, It suddenly vanished... I don't want to waste time when I can see if he made it alive..."

The bigger man shook his head. "I do not know, but as far as we know, we cannot seem to catch any one of you. But I do know, only one captain was downed... Did you face a captain yet?"

Chad shook his head. "The best I have faced, and the last I faced was a Lieutenant, some blond woman with a curvy body, able to turn her sword into mist."

The man growled. "Squad ten... Well, you now face me! Only one, from our reports, is able to take a Captain and win, let us see how you fair!"

Chad didn't move. "I still do not wish to face you if I can help it... But I must save my friend, and I hope you can understand."

The bigger man nodded. "I do, more then you know. I bet if the roles were switched, we would still be at this stalemate. Me wanting my friend safe, and you stopping me because of the promise you made to your own friend."

Chad nodded, smiling. "Let us fight with our hearts and friends with us. Whoever wins though, I will respect you for understanding..." The man nodded his agreement.

They ran towards each other, Chad throwing a punch and the bigger man slashing his sword, only for them to pass each other. It took a moment but Chad fell, blood spilling from his arm and shoulder. The bigger man stood straight.

He turned to his enemy. "You are a worthy foe, a few more years you could be at my level... for your kindness of your friends, and for our so many similar traits, I spare your life..." The man grunted, his shoulder pad broke and his arm bleeding from the blunt force trauma delivered.

He picked Chad up and took him away to get treated properly.

Nakoyan was ontop of the hill already, being as fast as he was. He seen the fights go down and smiled. "Ichigo is progressing nicely... though I don't know if he knew it yet but he almost Captain level... he needs to figure out how to deal with his next enemy.. if I knew any better, it would be... big trouble... I wish you luck Ichigo."

He felt a presence behind him and turned, seeing it was a man with a blindfold on. "Let me guess... Kaname... Damn, they don't make captains how they used to..."

Kaname squinted. "I may be blind but I can see clearly what your intentions are."

Nakoyan grinned. "Really, then tell me so I know you know..." He had only one motive in mind... to destroy Gin...

Kaname growled at the suave voice. "To steal out sacred spear and destroy us!" He drew his Zanpaktou.

Nakoyan sighed. "Wrong. I am here to kill Gin Ichimaru, anyone who gets in my way? I will kill. Other then that I am here with my allies to save Rukia from a wrongful sentence. Really? Did anyone SEE the orders given FROM the central building? Guess not."

Kaname put a hand on his sword and was about to call it out, when suddenly he felt Nakoyan behind him. Nakoyan looked icy. "Let me make this clear, you are to stand down, and report this to Yamamoto. If I do not get an answer then you are welcome to come back and try to kill me... but let me give you a warning if you even try..."

He flared his energy, his killing intent, and his rage, making Kaname drop on all fours, unable to breath. "Tell him to meet me at Squad Zero's old headquarters, and if he does not appear, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

He let it up and vanished before Kaname could even try. Kaname was huffing, unable to breath right as he felt the worst possible fear, of darkness.. everlasting darkness... death... He stood, regaining himself and knew if he had not said anything to Yamamoto, he would be dead for sure.

Nakoyan sighed, going to the detention cell. He knocked the guards out and was at the door. He opened the slit. "Rukia Kuchiki." Said girl turned in the cell to look at his eyes. She looked dead to the world, just sanding there.

He smiled. "A team from the world of the living has come... to save you from this prison, from dying. A team you will recognize. One is a Quincy, another a man as tall as a tree. Then another you will know for sure... a man with orange hair, a Reaper you gave your powers to has them again and is coming to rescue you."

"Not if I can help it..."

Nakoyan turned to see a man with his hair done up in some kind of headgear, and a dull look. He smiled. "Byakuya, been too long... Sadly, not the captain I was looking for... No worries, I wasn't freeing her as of yet. I need to make sure my business is taken care of before I start anything with the rest of the team."

Byakuya raised his sword. "You will not start anything at all... I will end anything right here." Nakoyan chuckled. "You honestly do not know who you are fucking with... Let me show you."

Nakoyan took his double sword and slammed one entire sword into his hand, but instead of slicing it off, it sunk into his body as if it was quicksand. Nakoyan smiled as he called out. "Shikai...Dōki ichi no Rei (Sync as One Spirit)"

Byakuya glared intently. "I don't know what your thinking, and I don't know your powers, but what I do know, is you are not at my level." Nakoyan chuckled. "Sadly, you got it backwards."

Byakuya gripped his sword. "Shikai... Zenbonzakura." The blade separated into millions of pieces, fluttering into thin air.

Nakoyan sighed. "You have no idea who you are fucking with..." The pink blades that fell from Byakuya's sword enclosed on him, getting closer to attack. Just as they did though, something invisible to the naked eye forced them back forcefully.

Byakuya looked a little surprised. "What did you do?" Nakoyan smiled. "Most swords only have two released states... Shikai, and Bankai... some have a third, or fourth though, maybe another type of Shikai, or another type of Bankai. Division Zero specialized in this. I am it's third seat, Nakoyan."

Byakuya hummed. "Third seat of a non existent division, you don't stand a chance." Nakoyan chuckled more. "You don't understand... we were little in numbers, but our powers rivaled the other divisions. Our fifth seat could take a normal third seat on par, a Third seat could take a Lieutenant and not be phased, and could at least do a little to face a normal captain.. though if only a LITTLE bit of a fight. We can't very well take you and win normally... But for years I have grown my powers, for years I made myself stronger... My former captain would be proud of my strength..."

Byakuya hummed lightly. "I see... Well, how many releases do you find yourself at?" Nakoyan chuckled darkly. "Like I would tell you... But if you must know I have shown only two... my Shikai, and my Nikai."

Byakuya had to admit, if he had two type of Shikai, and only using one right now, he might have to take him seriously. "Fine. If you will not tell me, you will show me..."

Byakuya made his many petals shower over Nakoyan, but every strike was blocked, and as the blocks continued, he could see more and more, as the very blade that entered his body became visible and attacked the petals to keep the back.

Byakuya hummed once more. "I see. You merge your body with the swords other half, creating a bond so strong you're both willed to fight for the other. Your blade is able to come out anywhere to attack or defend, just like a second hand."

Nakoyan smiled. "Half right. The bond is strong, but the bond doesn't separate us to two souls in one form, but one soul in one form. We are Nakoyan and we are the Zanpaktou. Two souls form into one... a merge only one other can appreciate."

Nakoyan disappeared, and suddenly slashing behind Byakuya who dodged it in time, grunting. Nakoyan vanished, but to Byakuya it wasn't flash step, but it was faster. Nakoyan slammed one sword into the bridge, Byakuya dodging. Where Byakuya had been was a big hole, and many others surrounding it.

Nakoyan raised, looking to the struggling captain. "What you are seeing is not flash step, but worse. It's another form, used only by Division Zero. We call it... Heaven's Feet. See, we use the Spiritual energy used in a flash step, divide it by two, and give a quick jolt to the system, that jolt is so powerful the speed is remarkable."

Byakuya growled as he got up. "But with so little power, you shouldn't be able to use such speed."

Nakoyan chuckled more. "You would think... But imagine, you are using a water hose. If you let it spray, that is a flash step. But if you turn on the water, yet tie a part of it to make the pressure hold, the second it is untied, the pressure releases, making an even bigger spray with MUCH more power before spraying normally. That is what we do. The first jump is the initial Heaven's feet, but the second the jolt wears off, we use flash step to finish our run IF we aren't already finished."

Byakuya growled more. "And let me guess, you can build the amount to go farther? You are a formidable foe, but you will not escape my Bankai!" He got his sword back together and turned it downwards.

Nakoyan knew one thing, he could NOT stand against a Bankai of Byakuya's level without going there himself... He smiled. "You are finally taking me seriously... Let me tell you something, Fourth seat and up know how to use at least their first Bankai... if not second."

Byakuya dropped his sword, making it disappear in the ground. "Zenbonzakura Kageyoshi" Large blades making a corridor of sorts was between them now. Nakoyan disengaged his Shikai and held the middle of the combined handles.

Nakoyan sighed. "Bankai..." He snapped the middle in half, and a light shown over him. "TENSA MUTEKI TOKU YOROI! (Heavenly Chain Invincible Shield Armor)"

As the Swords broke into billions of small ones flying around, the light vanished and Nakoyan was wearing all black armor, all over his body, and on BOTH of his arms were big shields like his Nikai Tensa Toku, but on both arms, and between them behind his head and helmet was a chain connecting them.

The large barrage hit him hard, but nothing was affecting him as Byakuya found out when he stopped to see Nakoyan still standing. Nakoyan chuckled darkly. "Many Bankai have abilities no one knows but the owner... You have many blades sharper then razors flying around, that fox of a captain has a giant do his bidding... me? I have indestructible skin for armor and chained blade shields for weapons and extra padding. Shall we?"

Nakoyan was a blur of speed, but still visible as he slashed forward like a spear with one of his arm shields, and he was blocked by a shield of the pink bladed petals. Nakoyan jumped high, stabbing downward but once more was blocked.

Byakuya sighed, seeing from the other side his shield was almost broken through every time. "You are a match for me, it would seem, but as you said, some have two Bankai... I have two Bankai. This form... and it's true form."

Nakoyan shook his head. "You don't get it... I won;t let you have the CHANCE!" He disappeared from view, and Byakuya rose a dome shield to protect, and he felt cracks form from the inside seeing the blows Nakoyan was landing.

Blow after blow the shield was cracking, it was almost through. He roared and burst the shield apart. Nakoyan was pushed back and he smiled. "Seems I can handle you with my first Bankai." Nakoyan chuckled more. "No, the force of the blast was enough to stop my attack, not force me back. HERE is what my true power is."

He held his arms in an X in front of him and his armor glowed. "Get ready..." He vanished and started falling from the air. Byakuya saw he was shifting in the air, aiming, and knew if he tried to either dodge at the last second or run, he was done for.

He had one idea... Nakoyan landed, a crater forming at the platform. He looked around, no Byakuya. Suddenly he was hit full force with every petal in the air from behind and into the wall and he huffed it off. "Not bad... that the best you got?"

Byakuya was huffing, he was a fast learner though... he saw the downside to the heavens feet. From just the talk he did as told, but the drawback was the shock was new to him, the speed he moved was faster then his body could handle. He was almost out of power.

Nakoyan chuckled darkly. "I am at full power... Goodbye, Byakuya." He vanished and appeared behind Byakuya who looked behind him scared. Byakuya was hit with a powerful blow of light before smashing into the tower Rukia was in, falling onto the bridge.

Nakoyan blocked a sword to the back. "I didn't kill him... and all I did was come here to give the girl hope. I will be back, but not today. Keep that in mine Ukitake!" He vanished and Ukitake was surprised he didn't sense any energy anymore, he was just THAT FAST!

Ukitake coughed, picking Byakuya up, seeing he was only blunt forced into sleep. He smiled. "You need to control your arrogance again... but at least you started to think better of it. Nest time, you can have a better time against him, but now you are no match..."

He carried the sleeping captain off, leaving a note for Rukia to read.

She picked it up and cried as she read it. "Ichigo... You should not have come but... I am both mad and happy... at you for coming... I don't know why! Just please be safe... please..." She was on her knees, crying for her friend.

**OMAKE! (The Cat and the bee)**

Yoruichi was in cat form, bypassing everyone when she went to the second squad captain's office. She smirked, writing a letter in cat form, which was very hard to do but she was glad she knew how.

The door opened to see Soi Fon, staring at the cat before it suddenly vanished. She sighed, thinking it was her imagination. It wasn't as when she sat down she read the note it left...

"Buzz buzz, where's my little bee? I miss her so much, but now I can't find the Bee. Come home to my heart, and you shall be free. Come play with me and see who is who in this world to be. Where is my Bumble Bee? Where did you go? I love my Bumble Bee... never forget Soi Fon, I love you... I said it once and I meant it then and I do now... You know where to find me, the kitty of your dreams. I smell the scent you have at night, I am drawn to it... so juicy. Just hurry, as you know who I am."

Soi Fon growled as she crunched the paper in her hands. "YORUICHI YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR BETRAYING ME LIKE YOU DID!"

Yoruichi sneezed three times in a row. "I wonder if Urahara is cursing me for being gone too long... oh well, it can;t be my sweet bee... she wouldn't want to kill me. Think she understood when I left though? King?"

She vanished in thin air.

AasNakJn kl; nkjnLKASHNK lk HADKHAkn KJLAD Kla dj klASKJVNjbslm bmdfb

THERE we go.. short chapter yes, but a chapter non the less. Sorry but things are hard on me currently with my new story in my head... (trying to recapture my lost knowledge of DC universe... it is hard on the brain... UGH)

Anyway, have a good night, and sweet dreams everyone. Read Review, Enjoy

JA NE!


	9. Ichigo's Fight, Bypass the Captains!

For my Project tonight? Ichigo's Shared Destiny... ugh so tired... anyway lets begin and let us be the ones to kick the most ass! OPERATION START!

:SkgAKJSvdlhvashcljKHvdnhjv dbvlhjavskvLfsb;jAVSfkbvDSkj;Bvbj'kN ffs kjGSfj kjv

Ichigo panted as he knelt, his ninjato keeping him up as Naruto stood, holding his own over his shoulder. "Not bad. Kenjutsu rocks, and I happen to be the best from my world. You actually hit me so if I had to gauge your skill? You would be able to kick that girls ass now. But only just."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Thank you Naruto." Naruto shrugged it and was alerted. "You might wanna wake up. Thankfully the mind doesn't get tired, and your body is well rested, you only practiced your skills, not your strength in here, because you trained in your mind. So wakey wakey and kick some ass."

Ichigo awoke to a heavy Spiritual energy, more then even that girl had.. He rushed out of the sewers and ran up the steps, thinking if he could somehow outrun this energy he could stop the useless fighting in order to save Rukia.

Sadly, it was not meant to be...

"Man, you don't seem so strong but to beat the lieutenant of the eleventh squad that says something about not judging a book by its cover." Ichigo looked ahead when the spiritual pressure calmed down. A man in a straw hat and a colorful blossom cloak sat in his way.

Naruto seen the calm demeanor, and knew it was not threatening. "Don't go crazy, let's just wait it out... I don't see any hostility from him..."

Ichigo stood still, looking, staring at the man. "Are you here to stop me?"

The man ahead looked a little confused before smiling gently. "Truth be told, I know why you are here, and have to say I am with you, but sadly the old man would kill me if I just let you go without finding out at least. Why are you here?"

Ichigo stood still, guard up, but only slightly as to not seem on the attack. He may want to be strong to help his friends, but if a fight could be avoided then all the better. "To save Rukia Kuchiki from injustice."

The man smiled more. "I thought so. Sadly, I can't let you by so easily... Why don't we have a drink?" He pulled out a glass and a bottle of Sake... Ichigo face hit the floor. 

Ichigo pulled himself up. "Sorry, no thanks. I'm underage." The man sighed. "No fun... Still, can we just not fight? I'd rather avoid it if possible. Just let me take you back." He tried to reason, but both Ichigo and Naruto had a job to do, and it would fail if he just gave himself up... 

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry. I have to get by you. Will you move?" When the man shook his head no, Ichigo pulled Naruto from his sleeve. "Naruto: Ungodly Reavers of Miltonius!" He yelled.

He imagined the blades in his mind, and Naruto formed into two very weird Scythes. Each was as long as the body from top blade to the hilt, which added to the Hilt on each were tentacles which wrapped around eachother around his collar. There was the top blade on each, big enough to equal a torso from neck to hip, and another under it smaller, and another under that one even smaller too, for five whole blades till the last was as long and big as a hand.

The man looked surprised. "Nice. Very decent ability, to change the shape and structure of your Zanpaktou from will alone. Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of squad 8."

Ichigo stayed calm, but thought this was the best chance he could get. "Which squad is the strongest?"

Shunsui smiled. "Depends. Captains or all together?" Ichigo nodded to the side, signaling both. Shunsui nodded back. "Captains, Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1 and commander of the entire 13 court guard squads. All together? 11Th"

Naruto sighed. "That is slightly relieving... alright, do NOT take this guy lightly, he IS a captain after all. Hope this form works."

Ichigo smiled. "No worries, this form has great range, and a full helping of defensive moves never even noticeable. Trust me, as I trust you." Naruto smiled. "Ok. Give him hell."

Shunsui knew the Shikai Ichigo had was only Melee type. It could switch to different weapons but it was basically swords and knives, no such kido attack from their knowledge. He did not know however that Naruto was able to use energy attacks, but of his own will.

Shunsui took out his double blades. "I will at least show my Shikai." He took a stance, and started to chant an incantation, and it was a long one to shout. But when he was done, both his blades turned into big heavy swords. "Katen Kyokotsu."

Ichigo was wary. Sure they were two blades, but something seemed odd... He threw one of the scythes at Shunsui and it was easily blocked by one of the swords. Shunsui hummed in disappointment. "What was with that strike? It was slow."

Ichigo would not tell what he was up to... But he was using the clash of swords Naruto told him about to gain a little more knowledge on them.

Naruto stiffened. "This is crazy... That chick is seriously going to give us trouble...Ichigo, listen. Those Zanpaktou's are not melee types, they have some special power. Be careful because I don't know it yet, but he is pretty strong. Do NOT take this guy lightly."

Ichigo had to think about that. Special ability? What could it be? He would have to keep his distance, but to attack with this blade from a distance was going to be leaving him open, and this guy seemed to know about swordsmenship

Ichigo had an idea. "Think you can give me a Jutsu or two?" Naruto looked a little confused. "Why you need my jutsu for? He's not even taking this serious." The silence thereafter was all Naruto needed. He slapped his head. "So you need me to get him to take it serious. Ok, swing and I'll do the rest."

Ichigo rose his scythe and drew back before swinging fast and hard. Naruto went through god speed seals. "Wind Style: Godly Mountain Winds!" Sudden a blast of pressurized winds blew straight towards Shunsui and he looked surprised before it hit.

Ichigo got ready, knowing that Shunsui wasn't going down THAT easy, and he was right. "OI, that was shocking. I thought you only had melee attacks. Was that Kido?" Shunsui appeared from the smoke, seeing his coat flutter to the ground. "It sure didn't feel like Kido..."

Naruto cursed seeing the captain still standing. "Damn, that was my best shot too. Did he take ANY damage?"

Shunsui smiled. "That was like a top, and the game is being played. Try to stop this one." He swung his blades horizontally from his left to right, and two winds conjoined in a spinning top of wind. "The game is Spinning tops."

Ichigo cursed. Naruto knew how to deal with wind though. "Spin the other way, if you do the wind will die down." Ichigo spun, and when the wind hit it died down easily, and Ichigo huffed. "Damn. What are you talking about? A game?"

Shunsui smiled. "Yeah. You see, like all Zanpaktou, mine has an ability. And like the others, it has something only I can do. Mine makes children games become real. What will we play next?" He was asking his Zanpaktou, not Ichigo.

Shunsui and Ichigo saw their shadows become darker. Shunsui whistled. "Not bad. Shadow Demon. Allow me to explain. Winner, survives... loser, dies. This game is simple. Any damage you try against your opponent will not happen, you have to attack the shadow to do any damage, and stepping on the shadow of your opponent will cause any damage you inflict on them to become real. So basically in order to hurt me, you have to attack my shadow, or be in my shadow to attack me."

Shunsui disappeared, and this WAS flash step. Ichigo turned and saw Shunsui and swung, but Shunsui dodged it and left the shadow. Ichigo threw his scythe back and as it hit the ground he pulled, and it pulled him backwards, and Shunsui smiled. "Nice move. Using the grabbing ability of your scythe to pull yourself away and the range to get away fast and far. Seems you have decent quick wits with your weapon."

Naruto was kind of hoping for an easier match. But that Zanpaktou was no joke. "Alright, this game has to deal with shadows... I have an idea." Ichigo grinned as Naruto told him and got ready for a strike.

Shunsui smiled and flash stepped nearby, attacking Ichigo's shadow. Ichigo used the multiple scythes to block and hook the sword before kicking Shunsui back. Shunsui chuckled. "Not bad, you got a hit on me."

He looked up and saw nothing, and thought Ichigo must have jumped high or hid. He looked up but felt something swing and looked down at Ichigo coming from HIS SHADOW! And trying to kill him.

Shunsui flash stepped away and Ichigo stood, finding Shunsui a few feet away. Shunsui looked shocked. "You found out a skill I only know. How did you know you could do that?" Ichigo smiled. "My Zanpaktou told me."

Shunsui looked a little more surprised. "You talk with your Zanpaktou without going into the mind?" Ichigo smiled, looking at Naruto. "Me and him are bonded brothers in spirit, we share a lot of things with eachother. He told me your Zanpaktou is dangerous, and you are stronger then you are letting on. Why are you taking it easy on me?"

Shunsui smiled normally. "You and your Zanpaktou... brothers? I only heard that a few times in my life... where the bond was so strong... but to learn it so soon, and as a human... That is something special."

Ichigo smiled. "No, just good practice. Shall we end this game?" Shunsui nodded, smiling. "Give it your best."

Ichigo threw a scythe and it hit into Shunsui's shadow, and Shunsui grunted, pulling back and having a stab in his shoulder. Ichigo pulled himself hard and closed the distance, and while inside Shunsui's shadow, rammed the handle of the scythe into Shunsi's stomach, knocking him down.

Shunsui was on the ground, unmoving. Ichigo did NOT let this deter him to stop the battle. He waited. Shunsui got up, smiling lazily. "You are tough, but I can tell you are not my level... White..."

Ichigo looked confused until Shunsui attacked, and even though he blocked, his shoulder was damaged harshly. He grunted,getting up. "The hell..."

Shunsui stood. "New game. My Zanpaktou gets board of the same game going on too quickly... This is the Colorful Demon game. Name a color on you and your opponent, and the more risk to yourself the higher damage against your opponent, and even if they block the damage is heightened to a frightening degree. Weapon included. Seems your weapon is red though, so you cannot harm me as much."

Ichigo frowned. "_Ok, so this guy's games are getting on my nerves... I am glad he is telling me... but still. Naruto, got any ideas?_"

Naruto thought, sighing. "Not that I am aware of... Just pick a color you are wearing. He said white, what about... I don't know, red blue or black."

Ichigo had to think... he grinned. "Black..." Right as he said it though, his entire weapon, both of the scythes handles and blades and tentacles turned black and he struck hard.

Shunsui looked shocked and he went to block, but found that with Ichigo's outfit, and the large weapons being all black, he was a goner... Ichigo struck with both weapons, and Shunsui found himself on his knees, blood covering his body. "The... hell..."

Ichigo looked at the damage. He struck down into the shoulder of his opponent with one,and slashed through with the other, and the damage done hit part of Shunsui's lung, and into the liver. The damage was catastrophic, as he broke a few ribs, and the spine was nicked, but Shunsui was still alive, and going to live.

Shunsui got up, turning and smiling. "Color changing? How did you do it..." Ichigo smiled. "My Zanpaktou can turn into different weapons, and even ones that are unreal, because of my imagination. These are from a video game back in my world, and they are color changeable."

Shunsui smiled and nodded, his Zanpaktou turning back into the normal blades again. "You win. Please, save Rukia."

Ichigo nodded and before Shunsui fell he caught him and laid him down gently. "Sleep well old man." He changed Naruto back into a dagger and ran forward, hoping to see Rukia and save her as he was so close.

Ichigo sighed as he seen the tower and smiled. "I'm finally here..." But as he stepped forward, he was stopped, a blade stopped at his neck, and a person holding his shoulder tightly from behind...

He decided not to even TEMPT death here.. A woman's voice came from behind him. "Whilst you have decent skills in combat, you have no sneaking skills. It was too easy catching you... But I am here for information... Tell me correct answers, and I will not kill you, give me a wrong answer, and you will be losing some blood more and more till you fall unconscious... Understood?"

Ichigo nodded, just hoping he did not die this far out. The woman gripped harder for a second to tell him she was ready to ask. "First question... Information has been spread about your group, but with how little we know we do not know the accuracy of it. They say a person named Yoruichi is with you... Is this true?"

Ichigo gulped. "I do not know a person, just a talking cat. He is named Yoruichi though." It was truth, but why all this information. The woman gripped harder and after a few seconds became more gentle. "Next question. Is this cat close to a man names Urahara Kisuke?"

Ichigo had a blank in his head... before remembering the man in hat and clogs. "If you mean who I think you do, then yeah... tall, spiky blonde hair, lazy and easy going? Has a Zanpaktou named Benehime?"

The woman's sword was twitching a lot, as if deciding if she should kill him or not. Naruto was focusing on the sight, intently... The woman's blade stood still as she gripped his shoulder again. "Last question... Where is Yoruichi Now?"

Ichigo truly didn't know but if this woman was trying so hard to find him, then saying that might make the woman angry... Naruto felt a single mistake. "Duck down and kick forward now!" Ichigo did just so, ducking under the hole the woman made,and jumped away. He tried to look. Back but saw nothing and felt behind him.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!"

He looked back and up to see the blade start to come down. He grabbed Naruto and called it. "Naruto: Katar daggers!" He clapped his hands and pulled when a light absorbed them, and in one hand a gauntlet covered his hand, and a penetrating piercing dagger for a knuckle blade jutting out, and on the other the same thing, except it was a long blade and not a wide blade.

He clenched the hand with the longer dagger and it sprang into a three pronged fork, and he caught and deflected the blade coming down, and with his other arm punching, going in for the immobilization.

The woman disappeared and Ichigo looked around, but sadly she once again got behind him. "I was going to spare you after your answer, but now you will meet death. Tell me before you die... where is Yoruichi!"

Ichigo was trying to think hard on how to get away, if he can at least distance himself enough to see wherever she goes, then it would be a more fair fight against her, but this speed was ridiculous! Naruto was having trouble with it too, it was definitively Flash Step, and quick at that, but her aim was most dangerous, it was accurate.

He seen the blade come from BEHIND the neck, almost cutting it before curving to do that whole trapping move she uses. The accuracy was hell...

She put her hand on the blade and slipped it down to the hilt as a light flashed. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." The Zanpaktou was a large black and gold striped stinger on her middle finger, and a small chain connecting it to a gold and black striped gauntlet. Even MORE of a trap...

Naruto had to think of something. Ichigo was NOT trained in the ninja arts, and this girl has some good speed and decent ninja skills, which meant... her strength was not good. He just hoped he was right about her NOT being like Sakura...

"You have to do exactly as I say. She is standing to strike fast, not hard, her balance is on your back, but not on her own. Overpower her, step back and force her back. Keep balance when you do so when she flees you can get your bearings. GO!"

Ichigo listened, seeing as this girl was something like Naruto's skills from HIS world, listen to the expert! He stepped back, his foot going between her's and forced his entire body back, she was surprised and forced her heel back into the ground and twirled around his body, flash stepping backwards.

He caught himself and then jumped back, he had to find her before she got behind him once more.

She was in front of him, as if not caring about stealth. Ichigo thought of addressing this. "I don't know, we split up. But why did you forsake stealth? You are a Ninja, a stealth fighter right?"

The woman looked down, as if in disappointment and frustration, but looked up in determination. "My name is Soi Fon, Captain of Squad 2, Commander of the Stealth Force. As such, I am a stealth fighter, but for someone so unworthy of such honorable arts of the ninja, I will take you on head to head."

Naruto groaned... "You have got to be kidding me... Her stealth skills are on par with Jounin, but last I checked battle skills with Jounin are harsh... ugh... Listen, stay BACK! You get too close she kills you, that dagger is something special. It's poisonous... and accurate as all hell, so it's a good thing that stupid show worked out, this dagger combo will help deflect. Use your brain here..."

Soi Fon was in front of Ichigo in a second, and that surprised him. She went to stab him with her stinger, but he forked his long dagger and caught her arm gauntlet, shoving it to the side and making her miss by a hair, as a single strand of his got cut off.

He didn't back off like most, and this was her mistake in thinking he would, as he stabbed forward with his gauntlet dagger, thrusting hard and she flashed her way to the side on the building to the side. She stayed on the side and looked at her coat, and it was slashed slightly.

She fell back in front of him and looked with a slight determination. "You are faster then I thought, but only by so much. That move, although impressive how you managed to catch me off guard, was ineffective. It's time to kill you."

Naruto looked scared. "LOOK OUT!" Too late...

She was in front of him again, but he could not move fast enough as she caught the deflective blade, and stabbed his shoulder before throwing him into the building she was on, and looked at him.

Ichigo grunted, holding his shoulder but was amazed no blood came out.. he saw though at the mark she hit, a type of flower symbol appeared like a tattoo. "What the..."

Soi Fon got ready to strike again. "That is my Hornet Flower Crest. This is also the mark for my special ability, the death in two steps..."

Naruto figured it out... "I get it. The poison she conjures from that stinger is special, but is only affective to kill in two strikes. Do NOT let her get that second strike."

Ichigo got up and looked at his blades. "_The Katar daggers are good for this sort of thing, but she's way too fast, the Zanbatou could block, but it's too big of a target to bypass... I need something close, able to block, and can be used as a weapon..._"

He tried to remember out of all the blades he knew from real history, or fantasy... and grinned. "Naruto: Spartan Shield!" The Daggers formed into one and grew in size to a circular bronze colored Shield with a triangle on it, big enough to be able to cover Ichigo's whole body.

Naruto thought of the memories from Ichigo, and then grinned. "The Impenetrable Shield against a stabbing weapon used to find points? Not bad, but you better cover those points."

Ichigo knew that. He was smarter of a warrior then most thanks to his adaptability. If anything, if he saw it, if he knew the pros and cons of certain things, you better believe he would fix the cons and turn them into pros before smashing his enemy to bits.

Soi Fon growled. "A Shield? Are you so weak you have to resort to defending against me?" She reared back before jumping forward, stabbing. "DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Ichigo forced his body to move against her arm to push it away before slamming the outer ring of it against her chest, making her fall back into the ground. He put the shield ahead of him again, looking from above the rim. "This is no mere shield. This is a special tool used by the ancient warriors from thousands of years ago. The greatest Defense, and the greatest blunt weapon known to warriors past and present. Do not underestimate me."

Soi Fon smirked. "You have no idea.. WHO YOU ARE TA\LKING TO!" She stepped behind him and he twisted around quick, blocking yet another strike but she flashed stepped once more, from above and he hunkered down and put the shield up, the dagger poking the bronze but deflecting nicely, she pushed off it with another flash step and came from under his waist.

He grunted, slamming the shield down and backing away, hoping to block or doge it. Sadly not quick enough, as she stabbed her stinger into his leg. He backed off, and she smiled. "Do not underestimate me."

Ichigo stood still, wondering why he was not dead yet. Naruto sighed in relief. "Seems I was right and wrong. Kill in two strikes, but has to be in the SAME spot, not just in two spots anywhere on the body. DO NOT allow that to hit the other two flowers, or else you are gone."

Ichigo had to think... he had nothing in his head, not a single way to keep her at bay. The shield, as good as it was, did not help against her speed and her OWN adaptability. He couldn't find one right weapon in mind...

He had a thought, but this was going to be the first time he thought of using it, and he did not know what would happen... "Naruto: Dual Wield, Spartan Shield and Reaver of Amenti." Naruto felt a shift in himself, like his power grew, and it did, as suddenly in Naruto's hand appeared a golden brown gauntlet blade.

In the hand was a gauntlet, and from that on each side like a bow two blades, one on each side of the hand, and it was as wide from tip of the first blade, to the tip of the second, as wide as the Spartan shield.

Ichigo heaved, feeling a drain in his system. Naruto felt it too. "This is too new a power, you can't hold it!"

Ichigo growled, rushing in, and Soi fon side stepped the strike from the Reaver, trying to stab the arm that was striking, but ichigo turned, bashing the arm away and thrusting the Reaver once again.

Soi Fon backed away and hit the wall, being cornered, and he slammed the blade hard against it, as she ducked to dodge. She saw the first strike and he covered it, and she saw the second and aimed, stabbing.

Ichigo seen the golden stinger grow closer, and closed his eyes. "_I am sorry Naruto, my powers are not enough... Sorry Rukia, I couldn't save you... Sorry Dad, I can't come home now..._" And waited for death...

It never happened. He opened his eyes to see himself pushed away and Yoruichi holding the arm of the Gauntlet. Soi Fon growled. "It's you..."

Yoruichi stepped back in front of Ichigo, and hitting him hard in the stomach with her hand, stabbing in his gut and he fell into unconsciousness.

Yoruichi held him up and smiled. "Sorry Soi Fon, can't have you killing my team. I'm here though... Did you receive my note? I hoped it would be nice to hear from me... it's hard delivering mail from the world of the living..."

Soi fon growled, holding her gauntlet. "How dare you come back after betraying me all those years ago..." Yoruichi looked passive, no feelings in her face, but in her heart, she felt sad... she thought maybe Soi Fon would understand the rush to leave... but to hear this she felt guilt...

She looked to Soi Fon. "I will see you soon, and I hope you see things from my angle... if not, then I hope for the best... My little bee."

Yoruichi flashed on the building in the air, and Soi Fon seen this, flashing behind her and stabbing, but Yoruichi grinned, vanishing faster then before and farther before appearing then doing it again. Soi Fon seen this and looked stunned. "Where... did she get faster..."

Yoruichi looked back as she used the Heavens feet, and frowned. "I'm sorry my bee... I hope you can forgive me..." And with that she disappeared into the sky.

ZxZ:xkcbjzxkjcknvcjbds;kjvcmlzxcvl,mzbkj;dxkbh

FINALLY done. Things get harsh here, and I can barely type... friends fighting me, family fucking with my life, strangers ruining everything from outside, I am alone in the world... but whatever...

I hope you enjoyed the story, this is my only company, giving you the best I can offer. Read, Review, and Enjoy.


	10. Ichigo Trains, Nakoyan plans!

Welcome one and all, yes I know i'm early, but hey I have a new system set up... LET THE TYPING BEGIN!

Oh and before I go ahead... I need weaponry ideas, new weapons to help Ichigo are appreciated, please send me any you got in mind that I have yet to use. Thank you...

START!

Ajdbijzvscpuskpklghjxgvkxcnjb vnlvhjvxbcbsdiu[cnkj'sivckj;sdgvfkj

Ichigo groaned, getting up from his bed. "The hell... ugh, what happened to me?" Naruto chuckled. "You got your ass handed to you. Though I can't say it wasn't because you didn't have the strength... but it was because you couldn't KEEP your strength."

Ichigo looked confused before he remembered his fight with Soi Fon. He sighed, rubbing his head. "Seriously. She's fast and I can barely believe I survived... wait, who was that woman..."

"You mean me?" Ichigo looked to see the black cat, Yoruichi. It chuckled. "Sorry, but I had to gather some intel on what was going on in the Soul Society. Best way is to be in this form."

Ichigo looked confused. "What do you mean that form? Are you a human?... wait, you're that WOMAN!"

The cat grinned before glowing, and began to grow until it was a dark skinned woman with long purple hair. "None other." Ichigo was speechless at this, as Yoruichi sat down in front of him... bare ass naked...

She smiled. "I have to say, you have decent battle skills, Urahara did well, but you are no match for MY successor."

Naruto was grinning, chuckling lightly and more and more so. "Oh this is rich..." Suddenly Ichigo burst out, blushing wildly red and screaming. "CLOTHES! PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!"

With nthat, Naruto burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY TUMMY ACHES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohhhhh that's rich! HAH! Damn Ichigo, think she could be any more 'smooth' to do that to you?" Referring to the smooth lower lips they seen...\

Ichigo growled, turning away from a now dressing Yoruichi. "_Shut up! I got a little flustered but so would anyone!_"

Naruto snickered. "Aww, little boy need his vitamins? I think those juggs have a good source of Calcium if you ask nicely." He chuckled before getting himself under control. "Trust me, seeing that isn't bad."

Ichigo huffed, just not speaking to Naruto for awhile. Yoruichi put on her shirt. "Sorry, I forget that when I change I have no clothes. Ohhh, I see, was this your first time seeing a woman?" She grinned. "You sure you don't want a last look? Never know if this will be the final time you get to see such young flesh."

Ichigo turned in flustered anger. "SHUT UP!" "Whoops!" "AH THE FUCK!" As she lifted her arms, and thus the shirt as well, showing her lower lips once more before getting dressed once again.

Ichigo, with a bloody nose, growled. "I swear everyone is picking on me... what did I do to deserve such frustration..."

Naruto chuckled, but smiled. "You're a growing hormonal boy, I understand you're going to be flustered and frustrated, but you have to calm down. If she's so casual then let it be, it's not like she minds, why should you?"

Ichigo hummed, trying not to talk and let his words betray him. Naruto grinned. "I can read your thoughts dumb-ass. Look, just calm down, she's dressed, I'm here for you, and we're all alive. Let's just forget it."

Ichigo sighed and let it be as Yoruichi sat before him again. "You are one lucky son of a bitch though. Taking on two captains at your level? Shunsui should have killed you instantly..."

Ichigo looked confused, and Naruto sighed. "His sword was MUCH stronger..."

Yoruichi looked seriously. "You see, Zanpaktou don't have one release, they have two. Shikai is what happens when you learn and call out your Zanpaktou's name. But there's a secondary release, called Bankai."

Ichigo looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled. "Yep. And I'm only Shikai right now."

Yoruichi sighed. "All Captains have to learn and master Bankai... the only one who doesn;t have Bankai, or Shikai for that matter, is Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th, only because his spirit energy skill and strength killed the previous 11th captain and that got him to be the captain now."

Ichigo looked a little frightened over this, if all captains had it, and he versed 2? yeah he was one LUCKY son of a bitch. Yoruichi continued. "Shunsui's Bankai would have killed you... instantly... but because he's way to laid back and doesn't want to fight, he only used Shikai. And I don't know Soi Fon's but she would have been much stronger.. and she IS my successor..."

Ichigo looked at her. "What do you mean? You trained her?" Yoruichi smiled sadly and nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I used to be the captain of Squad Two, and leader of the stealth force. But because of some technicalities I had to leave the Soul Society along with Urahara... She was my second. No doubt she gained greater skill in the Flash step, trying to surpass me, the Goddess of Flash Step."

Ichigo took that as NO ONE could beat her in flash step... and if she got away from Soi Fon when he saw her speed himself? He would believe it. She continued. "So now I have to train you..."

Ichigo looked at her surprised then shook his head. "No way, first we save Rukia." Yoruichi looked hardened at him. "You are not going to be able to even graze the surface to saving her... You won't be able to get close without dying."

Ichigo looked down, then back up. "But I still have to try."

Yoruichi sighed. "listen, if you CAN'T save Rukia, then why try? Why not use the time till the day she is executed to train, and get there last minute? At least then you have a chance. And if all goes well, you can face on par to most of the captains."

Ichigo looked down in thought... maybe it could help, but wait that long? It couldn't be done to get stronger that fast... Naruto smiled. "Listen, let's go with it, if she thinks she can train you that strong that fast, then I say go for it. It's better then dying first step into the battlefield."

After a little more thought he sighed... "Ok... let's give it a shot." Yoruichi smiled, nodding. She got up and had him follow him and after going around the place they gone into a little secret door and down into a training area.

Ichigo whistled looking at it's size. "Damn. This looks like Urahara's secret place..."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Because he modeled it after this one... back in the day... me and him trained here... when we left we built the one under the shop." She looked deep in thought, remembering the good times here...

She turned to him. "Alright. I will use the same training method handed down from Urahara... you will earn Bankai in three days!" She made a big white doll appear beside her.

Ichigo was actually wondering how that was going to be possible... but he smiled. If this training was designed for it, then he would go for it. Yoruichi looked hard at him. "If you cannot achieve it in three days...you won't be able to for years to come..."

Ichigo smiled, closing his eyes. "I have to try. I won't let Rukia die at their damn leisure. So it's Bankai or bust? Then I choose Bankai." Yoruichi nodded. "Thrust Naruto's blade into the doll."

Ichigo took Naruto and pushed him into the doll, and a white light showed before Ichigo no longer held Naruto, and Naruto was in front of him.

Yoruichi looked at him and whistled. Naruto was wearing a white jacket with red flames on the edge of the bottom, and on the back a Kanji meaning 'Second Flash'. She looked as he was crazy good of a looker.

Naruto grinned. "So, let's get it started." Yoruichi shook herself from her blushing stupor and smiled. "Heard us right? I leave the training up to you."

She vanished and Ichigo smiled. "No way we can finish this right now huh?" Naruto sighed. "No... sadly to achieve Bankai you have to first Evolve your Shikai, and then somehow mimic my powers in your body before being able to combine with my own, thus achieving Bankai."

Naruto snapped his fingers, and suddenly they both had Katana's. Naruto smiled. "Let's see you evolve the Shikai into something better."

**XxX Nakoyan XxX**

He was walking inside a barracks of some sort, the beds ridden with dust from no use, the kitchen had cobwebs and the spiders roamed free...

Nakoyan sighed as he seen the damage of the place... "We used to be the premier squad... doing everything the normal squads couldn't... we were most powerful, the only man more powerful then us all combined-" "Was me"

Nakoyan smiled, not needing to turn around. An old man with a cane was behind him. "And I wiped them out. Even your Lieutenant could not stand against my Shikai alone."

Nakoyan turned, smiling. "Long time... Old man Yamamoto.." Nakoyan seen the glaring gaze, and felt the surge of energy rush the barracks, but stood firm. Nakoyan sighed. "You are powerful, that is a given... but to think you can scare me like this?"

Yamamoto hummed, letting the energy he was letting leak out weaken around them. "I felt, with your years gone, maybe you had gotten rusty. Like all blades that are lost."

Nakoyan smiled more. "No can do. Who said the blade was lost? The blade merely was sent to get sharpened, as I have become more so. I may have scared the piss out of that blind bandit of a captain, but in no way did I come here for a fight."

Yamamoto opened his eyes, a softer glare, but a glare non the less. "You who knows our secrets, who brings enemies into our city, and merely a week before executing a Soul Reaper with the great spear, wishes not to fight? Or did you forget the damage you have done to Kenpachi Zaraki."

Nakoyan looked hardened, but did not move. "Kenpachi found me, and thinking me strong, would not let me pass without a fight, and with him being such a strong warrior, I had to get rough, but he is still among the living."

Yamamoto grumbled. "Then explain the harm done to Byakuya Kuchiki."

Nakoyan held fast. "He confronted me as I delivered a message to Rukia in her cell... as such, I could have run, if he did not try to attack. I only defended myself." It was true, he only did what he needed to keep from dying.

Yamamoto hummed in thought before raising his cane, thumping it on the ground. "Nakoyan, Why do you persist on coming back after the damage you have done to the Soul Society."

Nakoyan frowned, glaring. "It's not I you need to talk to about the damage done... What damage am I being accused of."

Yamamoto glared back, leaking some energy from his being. "You protect someone who turned some of our greatest captains into hollow's, and experimented on our men. And then you proceed to come back like this, and battle our captains again? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Nakoyan did not move, knowing one move, could be his last. "You are mistaken, and blinded by the mirror charm of a hypnosis. Kisuke Urahara, although a scientist and developed a lot among trying to help Soul Reapers... did not do anything illegal."

Nakoyan took a deep breath. "The incident the night before, Kisuke was telling the truth. I watched from the shadows as my squad has always done, we seen the camp of the search party change before our eyes, but it was not normal. They spontaneously started to transform from nothing, and it spread like a plague. From the lower squad members to the higher ranked. Lieutenants and captains alike. It was a horror show..."

Nakoyan glared into the old man's eyes. "Kisuke and his Kido friend came in, suppressing the transformed, and that's when the traitor showed... Aizen... he showed, telling Urahara everything, that he made them undergo hollowfications. He and that Kaname tried to do more against Kisuke, so nothing could stop them. I was going to have my squad attack and suppress... but they got snuck up on by Gin, and Gin... He cut up my forces, and then almost killed me."

Nakoyan was shaking, growling as he remembered what Gin had done... "He did something,placed an object within me after slicing open a wound I could not heal without medical treatment, Kisuke removed it when I left with him, and found it to be a tablet that would hollowfy me instantly if stayed within me for much longer."

Yamamoto looked passive, not fazed at all by this... Nakoyan wondered why, but kept going. "Kisuke used a device to save the others from their hollowfications, and it worked. They were no longer hollows, but..."

Yamamoto opened his eyes. "They were no longer Soul Reapers. Their Aura's changed, their spirit energy got stronger, more potent, but separate from each other, like they were something else, something not like us. They are the masked Reapers, the Vizards. Not Hollow... Not Soul Reaper, but both in one."

Nakoyan let his guard down, looking gently at the old man. "You can feel my emotions, and your perceptive... you know if I am lying or not... or would, if not being blinded by hypnosis..."

Yamamoto hummed, sighing deeply. "Say I believe this, not likely, story... say I were to realize what happened from your eyes... what would change? You are, and have brought here, intruders... what prey tell would bring you all here besides the Spear. Surely one mere Reaper is not worth your lives."

Nakoyan chuckled. "I could ask you... a non seated Soul Reaper with barely any power beyond small hollow as her prey...being speared by the great fire spear itself? That thing is only supposed to destroy the spiritual bodies of Captains or equal powers, thus ending any and all threats, absorbing that power and becoming stronger, and yet you dare entertain the thought of using it on a small Reaper with barely any power to give...Why?"

Yamamoto went silent. He knew this rule, he was supposed to enforce all rules, and any infringement meant oppression on his end... Why would they need the spear for this? Why for one small powered Reaper?

He sighed. "The order was handed down to use the spear as the tool to execute Rukia, no questions asked, by the Central 46. These are the Spirit King's orders."

Nakoyan sighed. "Did anyone actually GO to see the Central 46 for this order?"

Yamamoto remembered only one person to do so... "Aizen..." Nakoyan groaned. "And if I am right how he is a traitor...?"

Yamamoto thought on this fact... if it were true... why would he want the spear dive through Rukia's chest? Did Nakoyan know more then they did? He glared at Nakoyan. "Why... would Aizen want to use the spear to kill Rukia."

Nakoyan sighed again. "The Device that saved the captains you so calmly sentenced to death for false information? It has the power to make the wishes of the wielder come true, IF it's sentient mind of it's own wishes it as well... It stopped the hollowfication on Urahara's whim, and Aizen wants it. It is hidden INSIDE Rukia's spiritual form, and if the body it is hiding in is destroyed? It will be found, thus... Aizen wants it for some reason or purpose."

Yamamoto looked hardened as he tried to rack his experienced mind for any hidden information in Nakoyan's words, if he was lying... he was not... "So... Urahara saved our Captains from being turned into Hollows, and we and the Central 46 did not let him speak... But then again, how could Aizen be in 2 places at once? As you suggest he was in the field where it all took place."

Nakoyan smiled sadly... "His Shikai... what is it? Illusions! So he made people see another him walking around, or his illustration self, and walked in himself to supervise his experiment. So in fact he made it to where he is innocent of any charges, cause no one knows if it was true or not, whilst the same can be said he may be untrustworthy thanks to that ability... and made it to where Urahara, the one helping the Soul Society, was either to be killed or run away to survive and fight the evil Aizen has."

Yamamoto thought on this a few minutes, Nakoyan never moving a muscle, and still having a little guard up, but only just.

After the moments, Yamamoto opened gentle eyes. "You were my greatest Captains... even if you tell others you are not made to be so, you are the strongest captain besides myself... you could possibly be the only one to challenge my Shikai... The hidden Division, Squad Zero, the dark protectors of the Soul Society, and even today... even it's last remaining member is trying to protect it from the shadows of heresy... Nakoyan... as I cannot go to see Central 46 till after I have prepared the execution... I will use it to lure Aizen into my own trap, I am sure you have a plan to stop the spear, yes?"

Nakoyan smiled. "Ichigo. The son of the Soul Reaper, Isshin Kurosaki. My Lieutenant... he had three children, each having a power to call their own when they grow... He will stop it, his Bankai will make him powerful enough normally to stop the spear for awhile."

Yamamoto hummed. "Yoruichi must have collected her families objects, able to seal it in case of emergency... I will have Shunsui and Ukitake handle the objects and seal the thing again after it has been stalled. But what to do... From what you say, three captains are traitors, Kenpachi is going to be hurting for awhile, you did not just cut him, you broke him, but he keeps coming. Mayuri has been taken by that Quincy fellow, and he is currently healing, Unohana is a healer not a fighter, you did a real number on Kuchiki, and he will most likely be bound to kill all of you for what you are planning, Soi fon is going to try and take Yoruichi herself most likely... That leaves me with four Captains and Squads still under my command to deal with 3, plus any hidden allies they have."

Nakoyan sighed heavily... "True... We are at a disadvantage... but the great thing about being that way? Our enemy will underestimate us. Thus, giving room for us to make the lethal blow in a hurry."

Yamamoto tapped his cane. "We will be in trouble if things go wrong, most likely Aizen will find a way to escape, and grow in power..."

Nakoyan sighed. "I know... but it's either take our chances with a trap, or let him take the device period. I choose take our chances. I have a personal score to settle with Gin, so you can take the traitor that started it all..."

Yamamoto's gentle look turned to a glare. "We cannot be selfish about this. Why are you going after a personal issue?"

Nakoyan growled. "The tricky asshole killed my entire unit,and almost hollowfied me, and seeing as he is the second strongest of the group of traitors? I think I'm doing well in taking it personally as well as business. You take Aizen, you are the only one who probably can, I take on Gin, and I feel the fox of the squad captains wants to take his best friend, Kaname."

Yamamoto thought it over.. and it was true... but still, personal issues hinder the mission. "If you seek to battle Gin for only your redemption, then this plan has failed before it starts..."

Nakoyan smiled. 'Thank you for worrying... but I know I can do it. Besides, people who live for Redemption of others, and not themselves, have been known to succeed where others fail."

Yamamoto nodded. "Fine, but if things get out of hand, do not hold back." Nakoyan nodded and Yamamoto turned to leave. "Three days... that is the time it will be done... Be ready."

Nakoyan sighed as Yamamoto left and he smiled. "Old man never changes... he is always understanding to situations,and can be the only Soul Reaper who has the ability to stand to the Spirit king if need be..."

Nakoyan left to rest in the beds, knowing he would need all his strength.

Ajsjzs cijp sbcj sdcks hbcpk zkixcbpkjsohcf kzsxhc zgxycvkj zsc

THERe we go... sorry it's short, but I found 5K words each chapter every weekedn for 8 chapters is a little harsh... so.. I hope you enjoy, and see you next time.

SEE YA!


	11. Bankai Training, Nakoyan's waiting Days

Merry Christmas! Sorry I have yet to update this story, you all loved it so much, but I have been having trouble in seeing how to make long enough chapters with it and still a good story. But, for Christmas, I will do my best!

LET'S GO!

bskjdbc

"TOO SLOW!" Ichigo was suddenly hit by a large rock formation that jutted from the ground, and hit the back of another mountainside. Ichigo growled as he dashed out of the way from a rather unpleasant looking wind trying to hit him, and what it did to the mountain? He was surprised everyone he battled managed to SURVIVE!

The Mountain was rubble within seconds, and most the pieces still intact enough to be called the edges cut had clean through as if they were butter. He paled. This? Was only the first HOUR! Naruto was NOT giving him a break.

Naruto took his sword and was suddenly in front of Ichigo, slamming a kick into his chest and as Ichigo flew back, Naruto was behind him within thirty feet, and grabbed his collar behind him, his legs swirling under him and looking face down into the ground before being buried head deep into a crater.

Naruto picked him up and spun around, throwing him into the river created by a lake nearby. Ichigo yelled in pain, but Naruto finally stopped at the Hour mark. "Back in my world, I was someone akin to the rumored Captain of Squad 1, the strongest of all the race I was back there. This? Is me going easy on a Chuunin! Ichigo, you want to save Rukia? Only her?"

Ichigo grunted, pulling his bruised body up from the river. He looked at Naruto, still shell-shocked, but spirited and determined. Naruto looked at him hardened. "Only one person? You will risk your life for no other? Your strength only amounts to the will to protect only one! TELL ME I'M WRONG! I DARE YOU!"

Ichigo shook the water off and ran forward, sliding on the ground and at Naruto's feet. Naruto jumped up, and Ichigo slid under him, but before Ichigo can blink as he got back up and looked, Naruto kicked him from behind.

Ichigo rolled on the ground. "Ichigo, why are you just taking this? Why are you only interested in the few? Do you know why I am this strong? Because I have to be to protect everyone, the people I love and the people I care about, and the people THEY care about, the world deserves a protector, and that protector has to be someone strong."

Ichigo gasped as he got on his hands and knees, trying to get up. Naruto walked to him, raising his word up to neck level. "The only way to be strong enough to protect one person, or your family... is to be strong enough to protect everyone. Why do you want power? Why do you want this power to protect?"

Ichigo slid painfully to his feet as Naruto got closer. "What does your family mean to you if they are the only ones caring about the world? This isn't the time to be silent!" Naruto swung down hard on Ichigo, and Ichigo jumped back, dodging the strike, but was still painfully getting up to his feet.

Naruto glared and walked back up to Ichigo. "Telling me otherwise won't amount to shit if you can't even do what we are trying to do here. Show me I'm wrong, show me your resolve." Naruto rose his sword again. Ichigo didn't move, didn't show signs of moving.

Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his weapon, turning around and walking away. "If your resolve to protect people is this low, then consider this training over forever. Rukia would be so proud knowing you quit when you were so close. The world might even perish because she was needed to help it, and you didn't want to be strong for her, or the world."

Naruto sighed, sliding his sword back into his sheath on his back. He cracked his knuckles. "Well... Shall we end thi-" "DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Naruto smiled. Ichigo looked hard at Naruto, his eyes blazing.

Naruto turned, looking hardened as well. "Don't talk, just do. Show me..." Ichigo stood still, still believing his life was going to be forfeit after this, but thought he would at least trust his spiritual brother.

Naruto nodded. "Try it. Call upon my power..."

Ichigo breathed in deeply. He knew Naruto's power was within him, and all he needed was to use it... He learned all he could from Naruto's world from the mouth of the man himself. He put his hands together, and searched for this energy, looking deep within him for the power within...

Naruto smiled as he seen Ichigo trying to get to his energy, but sadly, there was no natural energy from his old world, just himself. He just adapted his own Jutsu into the energy here. Ichigo roared as he slammed his fists into the ground, and the ground rumbled roughly and the earth rose around Naruto, and swirled into him.

Naruto, although expecting something, did NOT expect this. He did some hand seals and forced his hands out. "**LIGHTNING STYLE: ROLLING THUNDER CAGE!**" waves of electric energy forced the swirling earth to rupture and crumble back to foot level.

Ichigo was huffing and puffing, seeing Naruto standing with no injury. Naruto grinned. "Nice one... but you are far from my level. COME ON! NO SLACKING!" Naruto ran forward again, and Ichigo was once again against the ropes.

Yoruichi was looking in surprise. "He's a POWERFUL Zanpaktou... How did Ichigo get something like this? His father never had one this good... Not only that, but Naruto knows Ichigo more then Ichigo knows himself.

She looked on as the battle continued, Naruto pulling punches, but then again, not pulling them, it was like he didn't hold back the non lethal punches, but kept the lethal stuff back. Naruto was a master combatant, that was certain from this, but one that knew the value of lessons needing taught.

She checked the clock. "He has seven hours before break time. I hope he knows what he is doing..."

**XxX With Nakoyan XxX**

Nakoyan was currently on top of the citadel of the Seireitei, looking over the white buildings, seeing some walls destroyed farther out. He seen a lot of the walls still there, but some were broken to pieces, and then, a section of wall that just went missing.

Nakoyan chuckled. "The Quincy is a bit of a crazy guy, but that doesn't mean his powers are not needed. Just needs to learn his place. Quincy destroy the balance of the world because their power outright kills a hollow through their anger and hate for them."

He looked into the sky as the sun was setting. "Wouldn't you agree, that they could do better if mercy flowed in their veins?" "I would... But you are not one to talk about mercy." A figure walked up behind him.

Nakoyan looked behind him to see Unohana. He smiled sadly. "I know, I went missing, and not showing the mercy to the heart that was destroyed... I am sorry..."

Unohana stood behind him, looking at the setting sun. "The mercy of love lost is not something that is truly forgotten. It is just something that needs an easier way to be done... Yamamoto pulled me aside to talk, and told me everything... You truly believe what you say?"

Nakoyan closed his eyes. "I know it to be so... the horror that night will forever be burned in my memory... Something I will never forget... the night I was chosen to leave, or else die and break your heart even harder."

Unohana smiled sadly as she looked down at him. "I realize that, but still, what if my heart can be repaired? I am a healer, and even I know when wounds can still be healed... Old or new..."

Nakoyan stood, sighing heavily. He turned and looked at Unohana. "Maybe so... but the wounds you have from me... will only become scars, and not truly heal... Because I cannot be with you again..."

Unohana looked into Nakoyan's eyes, and jumped, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. Nakoyan sighed more, holding her back. She choked, crying as they held each other, and Nakoyan tried his best to comfort her...

Unohana pulled back after the last light from the sun was shining. She looked up at Nakoyan. "Why do you have to leave me forever..."

Nakoyan held her chin in his hand, looking deeply in her eyes. "Because... Your heart does not belong to me... I seen this before I left... And even if it wanted me more, I changed... I changed these long years... you have no idea. I cannot be with you, and there are good reasons why not..."

The Light was dimming fast, Nakoyan stepped back away from Unohana. "Find love with the one who truly owns your heart. My own is lost forever, within yours, even if yours is not with me, and I want you to be happy. Goodnight, My lost love...My great light..."

The darkness took the city, and Unohana saw nothing, as Nakoyan disappeared within the darkness. She cried, standing on the tower as she just looked blankly into the darkness. "Nakoyan..."

**XxX With Chad XxX**

Chad groaned as he woke up. He groggily started to realize his whereabouts after trying to recall what happened, and shot up, seeing where he was.

He looked around the room, seeing the bars of a jail cell, and looking at his hands as they were bound by cuffs of some kind. He groaned as he tried to think of what happened. He remembered a big guy in a white coat and fighting, and losing to him.

He sighed. He felt like he failed everyone. "You're up huh? Good. How long you been here?" Chad looked around for the voice, but didn't find anyone, until Ishida poked his head from the top bunk. "I got here yesterday."

Chad sighed as he looked down. "I don't know, it feels like a day, but I have no idea for how long I have been here. Is anyone else here?" He hoped not, he wanted to hope that at least Ichigo was still trying to save Rukia.

Ishida hummed as he got back up and laid on his top bed. "Haven't seen anyone since I got here. I felt higher spiritual powers at work earlier, and it felt like Ichigo's. I was beaten by a captain after beating another."

Chad closed his eyes, humming in disappointment, at himself not Ishida. "I lost to a captain, period. My power wasn't enough..."

Ishida chuckled a little. "You're power is still here though... I had to risk my own in order to beat that monster of a Captain. I no longer have my powers..."

Chad looked up and looked a little sad, then looked down. "Sorry to hear that. I hope it was for a good cause though."

Ishida sighed heavily. "No... I didn't get to kill him because I missed his head. Like I could tell where it was behind that monster of a Bankai. That Bankai... I didn't know Soul Reapers had a secondary release."

Chad looked up again. "Heard about anyone yet?"

Ishida hummed in thought. "Not truly. Seems their losing forces left and right. Captains coming in near dead or wounded. Seems Ichigo and Nakoyan are doing very well. Yoruichi is just a cat so I think he will not be able to do much anyway."

Chad hummed, trying to find the connection to Ichigo... He smiled. "Ichigo is fine, and getting stronger, I feel his spirit rising at a frightening rate. I believe he can save Rukia and very soon." "Not soon enough."

Chad looked up once more, and Ishida scoffed. "Word is, Rukia dies the day after tomorrow. That's when she will be killed, so if he is going to save her, he needs to hurry up, and stop playing hooky from battle."

Chad looked hardened. "Ichigo will do it. He didn't come all the way here just to prove his strength against everyone, he came to save Rukia's life. He will do it..."

Ishida looked down over the railing. "I hope you're right, just to feel better about myself. I came here because I felt an obligation to Ichigo for helping me understand a little better about myself." Ishida laid back down in the middle of bed, and closed his eyes. "Get some rest... We will need it."

Chad hummed in agreement and laid back down, finding the will to sleep and gain his strength for the fight ahead. His thoughts only having one goal... "_Ichigo will save her... he has to. And when he is finished... he will save us. He is just that kind of person... be safe, My friend._"

**XxX With Ichigo/Yoruichi/Naruto XxX**

Naruto huffed, rolling his neck as he seen Ichigo barely standing. "Man, that's a hell of a workout. I haven't gone that long since I was a kid." Yoruichi came down, smiling as she still held the rope in her hand, glowing green.

Yoruichi smiled. "Nice work, we made progress. Ichigo, go up there, a hot bath is waiting for you. Naruto, I need to speak to you alone for a bit..."

Ichigo huffed as he stood tall. "Just a little more." "No" Ichigo looked at Naruto, who smiled wide. "You did good, you need a break. Listen, breaking your body beyond repair is not going to save anyone, and until you gain more experience in my powers you won't survive the night. Take the bath, relax, and we continue tomorrow."

Ichigo looked at Naruto, huffing as he tried to get an answer with his eyes. Naruto nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked away, going to the bath. Yoruichi came up, looking as Naruto rubbed his sweaty hair.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "He surprises me... He reminds me so much of me when I was back in my own world."

Yoruichi sighed. "Well, I have no idea what you mean, but all I do know is that you are different then I expected. You are totally combat effective, and extremely powerful on your own. That usually never happens with Soul Reapers and their Zanpaktou."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, don't believe me that's your choice, but it's the truth. The King, whoever he really is, switched me from my own world or dimension and thrust me in this one, and as Ichigo's weapon, and brother soul."

Yoruichi looked really puzzled. "King? As in the Spirit King?" Naruto shrugged again. "No clue. God, Kami, Lord, whatever, he said for me to call him King."

Yoruichi nodded. "How is his progress to you?"

Naruto stretched as he relaxed a bit. "Faster then I thought possible. By tomorrow, our Shikai is going to be evolved, and we can work on the real thing."

Yoruichi nodded and smiled. "So, tell me, what does all this on your back mean?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm the second coming of my father's title. He was given the title Yellow Flash, because he had a technique so profound it was his key to destroying an army by himself. That technique was a teleportation technique so fast it was impossible to predict it, because it was instant. He had yellow hair like mine, in fact I'm nearly a photo copy of him. Blue eyes, unruly spiky golden hair, and charming. I got my whiskers from something else. But still, I can do the technique, so I am the second coming of the Yellow Flash."

Yoruichi whistled, smiling. "No wonder I couldn't keep up with your speed at some points. Well, I shall end the technique, and see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, bowing before Yoruichi. "Have an excellent night." And with that, the string stopped glowing, and Naruto turned back into a white doll. She walked up to the tub up the cliff and seen Ichigo bathing, relaxing as he was excited that his injuries and fatigue seemed gone so suddenly.

Yoruichi came up. "Naruto says you guys will complete this training no problem."

Ichigo stopped as he seen Yoruichi stop in front of the bath. He sighed, relaxing his body from the sudden movements earlier. "I hope so. Something feels like this is going to be a hopeless cause."

Yoruichi hummed in thought. "Then you do not trust your spiritual partner?"

Ichigo smiled as he looked at Yoruichi. "I do, but thing is, seems I'm not making any progress..." Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. "Just feels that way because you don't feel like anything you do is enough. It's common to train and grow stronger and feel like you aren't getting stronger."

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. "You've got a point... But still, I can't help feeling uneasy for the road ahead."

Yoruichi sighed as she grabbed his pants. "That's what happens when time grows short." She started to undress and Ichigo saw this, blushing bright red and slapping his hands over his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY YOU COMING IN HERE?"

He heard as mall splash and peeked through his fingers to see Yoruichi back in cat form and swimming in front of him. She looked at him. "What's the matter? You seem disappointed."

Ichigo growled as he grinned at her. "Shut up, or I'll skin you!"

Time past as he relaxed, feeling a bit better thinking back on his training so far. "You know, when Naruto showed me his memories, I was surprised, it seems in his world everyone could be his level, and do what he can. It's scary, thinking I am learning to do what he can do."

Yoruichi sighed as she relaxed in the water. "I am feeling good about it, it's a good thing you will grow so strong... You do wish to take his word and protect everyone right? Then this is the best way."

Ichigo smiled. "I guess. Though I doubt I can save everyone. I will still do all I can for whoever I can."

Yoruichi turned back as she felt better in human form more often. "Good. Nakoyan should be doing his own projects." Ichigo turned to ask about Nakoyan, but seeing Yoruichi, out of the water and sitting Indian style he slipped on nothing, which was ironic as he was sitting down, and fell under the water. He got up, flustered. "COVER UP DAMN IT!"

Yoruichi got under the water chest deep and chuckled, loving the teasing she was giving him. "So, you were about to say?"

Ichigo sighed heavily, feeling drained all around. "Nakoyan, who is he exactly, he seems stronger then normal, and seems to have some kind of personal stake in this, I felt his emotions coming off him like an open book."

Yoruichi looked up as she tried to figure out a way to tell him without being too overwhelming. "He's part of an exclusive squad, secret from most of the society. Squad Zero, former strongest until the Captain of squad 1 wiped them all out nearly."

Ichigo looked a little whelmed. "So he was part of them? What seat?" Yoruichi smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed. "Not telling. He wants me to keep some things secret, seeing as he even keeps them from me."

Ichigo groaned, but relaxed in the bath. "Nakoyan stronger then you or me?"

Yoruichi blinked a bit, and sighing. "Can't say, never seen him battle, but it feels like he can beat me with ease."

Ichigo nodded, and thinking about the man. "Something is different about him then normal..."

Yoruichi hummed in relaxation. "Can't say, never known him personally... he just is a big secret..."

Ichigo sighed deeply, relaxing totally. "I can see that... Hopefully not too big of a secret..."

The next day, Naruto came back out. But as he did he turned, not paying attention to Ichigo. Ichigo looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Naruto pointed to a small cliff-side, and from behind it came someone new... Ichigo got ready, and Yoruichi looked hard, trying to see if she should attack.

Naruto grinned. "So, what business do you have here? Non-hostile I see, so tell me, what brings you here." The shadows came from the man, and there stood Ukitake, smiling.

Ukitake walked up to the group. "Sorry to bother you all, but I wanted to talk to Yoruichi. Seeing as she has the information I need to help you guys out."

Naruto bowed as he gestured to the cliff up high. "There ya go. But try not to interfere. We still need the strength to kick stubborn butts." Ichigo looked confused, and Ukitake passed them both to get to Yoruichi. "Don't think about it."

Ichigo looked to Naruto as he turned to him. "Why not? He is still the enemy after all."

Naruto shook his head. "No, is he is not hostile and not trying to kill me or you right now, when you do not have me as a weapon, then he is not our enemy. Besides, Yoruichi would have killed him the second he got here if he was dangerous."

Ichigo thought about that a second, and hummed in thought. He nodded, sighing. "Alright, you got a point. So, ready for more?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep. You almost have the Jutsu down, and when you do, we can begin Martial Arts. After that? We will begin the final stage, and you will achieve Bankai." Naruto stood still, and Ichigo grinned more. He slapped his hands together and breathed in deeply.

Ichigo blew out and a tornado formed and split into three before roaring to Naruto. As this battle was going on though, Ukitake got to Yoruichi. "Hello, Miss Shihoin. Looks like you are getting him ready for the coming finale."

Yoruichi nodded, smiling. "His is getting there, and he will be very skilled and very strong and able to face most of you all when he is finished, I can just tell. How goes everything?"

Ukitake nodded, watching as Naruto dodged the incoming landslide from the cliff behind him, and disappearing from sight, and reappearing behind Ichigo as to dodge the splitting earthquake and opening canyon that Ichigo tried to make.

Ukitake coughed as he was still very ill. "Preparations are in order, but we need a few more things. The Seal for the Spear, and we also need to know the agenda of this strong arrival with Nakoyan."

Yoruichi looked hardened. "Nakoyan is here for the main purpose, saving Rukia and the entire Soul Society. But if things get in his way of doing that, then he will strike. So make sure to keep away from his wrath. It is not you, but Gin."

Ukitake nodded. "Yamamoto explained. The Seal though? I need it to fully stop the spear before Rukia dies tomorrow. It is a VERY important piece."

Yoruichi nodded, sighing. "It is within the lake behind your house, I made sure to put it in a safe place upon coming here. Someplace only you can get to without anyone else knowing."

Ukitake smiled, nodding. He seen as Ichigo and Naruto stopped for the moment, Naruto getting close to Ichigo for a moment. "His Zanpaktou is impossibly stronger then any other I have seen, and even more then the wielder."

Yoruichi nodded. "It is because of the Spirit King, creating a new soul within and knowing how to help Ichigo grow into a more mature Reaper. I hope it helps him grow as a person too, not just a Reaper."

Ukitake smiled more, walking away. "Thank you again. I hope this training works. Goodbye, and see you tomorrow." Yoruichi waved him off as she seen the two still stalling for a moment...

She seen Naruto get back and do some of his hand seals once more, and as he finished, the river started to rise and form into a Dragon, and try to hit Ichigo. Ichigo tried to dodge, but got hit, and every-time he managed to get off the attack it came around and hit again.

It went on for awhile, and Ichigo getting cut, wet, and hurt all over, being pushed to his up most limit... it was mid day by the time the real thing happened, when Ichigo, not dodging at all this time, managed to vanish and get behind Naruto before the attack hit.

Ichigo rammed a kick into Naruto, making him spin and fall down. Naruto chuckled loudly, laughing as he looked at the ceiling. Naruto brushed himself off as he stood back up on his feet, grinning. "You finally got it. Good job!"

Ichigo sighed, looking at himself. He smiled, gripping his hands into fists. "I did it. I got the ultimate technique you have in my bag of tricks. Thank you."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "You will have plenty of time to practice, as we fight hand to hand. Ready to be taught how to fight without me as your sword?"

Ichigo got into a fighting stance, nodding. " Bring me your best Naruto, nothing less. I want to get as strong as possible as fast as possible, and no holding back!" And with that, Naruto got into his stance.

They both stared each other down for a few minutes, but then it began, the battle was started, the fists flying, and Yoruichi watched in amazement how they fought each other like wild animals but with precise moves. "They are going to change the world and save every soul in danger... I can feel it."

**XxX With Nakoyan XxX**

Nakoyan stretched as he looked out upon the huge wooden post. "This is it... Tomorrow is do or die time.. And I will make sure that the evil dies, even if I have to die with it." "Good choice of words. Very clean, very responsible. Seems even if you do hold a grudge, it is out of principle and duty, not revenge."

Nakoyan chuckled, smiling as he turned to see the old man once more. "Told you. Let's do well tomorrow. But it wouldn't do well seeing us together, so I'll leave. Just make sure... Aizen does not get away with his crimes."

Yamamoto nodded, tapping his cane once. "I, as protector of the Seireitei, will not fail in it's protection from the evil within or outside of it's walls. That is a guarantee!"

Nakoyan nodded, and vanished into thin air. Yamamoto humming in thought. "I wonder, if Aizen has Gin and Kaname under his wing, who else will go against me... I must trust Nakoyan's judgment for now, so until further notice, only those three are the targets." He vanished as well.

Nakoyan was upon a cliff overlooking some of the city, smiling. "It is beautiful... Though interruptions are not something I appreciate." He turned to see the new interruption to his day.

Renji Abarai, Shikai activated, looked Hardened. "You are the one who beat Captain Kuchiki."

Nakoyan nodded. "Indeed I am, and why would his measly little Lieutenant want to see me, as if ready to battle? Want to face me off? Hoping to prove something here?"

Renji growled, and grabbed his blade. "BANKAI!" Nakoyan whistled, as he seen the wind pick up and suddenly Renji had a huge wooden snake surrounding him, a head made of bone with red fur around it's neck. "Hihio Zabimaru"

Nakoyan clapped. "Good job, a Lieutenant having a Bankai, that is unheard of... except by my squads standards."

Renji slashed forward, the snake flying at Nakoyan. Nakoyan grabbed his blade and called out, pulling on the handle of the huge sword. "Nikai! Tensa Toku!" The sword became a Shield and the handle grew into a Katana, a chain connecting them.

Nakoyan blocked the heavy hit and rolled on the head, and started running down it's neck. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE POWERS OF MY OLD SQUAD!" "I DON'T CARE! I AM TASKED WITH DESTROYING YOU! SO I SHALL!"

Nakoyan jumped out of the way as the head came back around to take him out, but he blocked it and flew down at Renji. Renji covered his body with the wooden sections and he slashed, the power of it cracking part of the wood, but not enough stored for the long haul yet.

Nakoyan jumped away. "Taking me on is suicide! I took out your Captain, so leave me alone and you shall live to tell the tale!" "SHUT UP!" Renji once again threw his blade at Nakoyan.

Nakoyan blocked the force full on, stopping it in it's tracks. Nakoyan pushed the head over him and rolled out of the way as the body tried to crush him. Nakoyan ran forward again and Renji used the body to raise himself into the air and had the head swirl around him.

Nakoyan grinned as he used the swirling body to climb up and up and hit the high end of the move, and jump higher then Renji.

Renji slide down the body to the ground again and around to dodge Nakoyan, who caught onto the body near him and pulled hard, bringing himself around to get Renji, who was surprised.

Nakoyan roared as he slammed his sword into the wooden section again, and this time cutting clean through and breaking the entire Bankai.

Renji looked shocked to see his Bankai broken, and Nakoyan still only using a Shikai. "HOW! NO WAY YOU CAN DO THAT WITH ONLY SHIKAI!"

Nakoyan walked up to Renji. "You misinterpreted my power level... you think only cause you have Bankai you could face me? Sorry, but my power is above your own. My Shikai is evolved into a stronger form, and it's perfect for any battle. You cannot defeat me, you simpleton."

Renji looked in horror as Nakoyan was near him and ready to strike. "Goodbye."

Renji dodged him by an inch before holding a hand up. "Hado: Shakkaho! (Way of Destruction: Red Fire Cannon)" The explosion blew up between them, Nakoyan putting his shield up as the red blasts either blew up in Renji's face, or against Nakoyan's shield.

Nakoyan suddenly vanished as the Red Blasts passed in the air. Renji stiffened as he felt the cold steel of the Katana against his cheek. "Renji, you are a moron, only because you cannot see what the truth is, so thus I shall end your life... Do you wish this to happen?"

Renji turned a bit to see Nakoyan. "I am prepared to die for he sake of the Soul Society." Nakoyan sighed heavily. "We are trying to save Rukia, and you allow them to kill her... So sad... Listen up, because I will spare you... help us save her and the Soul Society, or get in our way and perish. Final warning..."

Nakoyan slashed down to the ground, blasting Renji into the air and far into the Society. Nakoyan turned and out his sword back to normal and behind him. "Stupid Lieutenants..." And with that, Nakoyan vanished into thin air.

**XxX Omake, Battle Stories of the Wounded. XxX**

Ikkaku was sitting in a room with multiple people, all wounded and such, and they were in a hospital room they requested so they can swap stories. Around the chairs in the circle made were some interestingly wounded characters.

His Lieutenant Yahichiru, his Captain Kenpachi, even some interesting characters such as Kyoraku, but some more interesting ones like the Lieutenants. Nemu, Renji who just arrived, Kira who was actually one of the first ones here, Hisagi, interestingly, and Omaeda.

Also some interesting seated officers to boot, but more on them as their turn comes up. Ikkaku sighed, smiling. "That carrot top whooped me bad... I thought I had him on the ropes but seriously I got my ass kicked. What happened to all of you?"

Yachiru grinned, bouncing on Kenpachi's shoulder. "I saw him too! Carrot Top did splendid! You would have LOADS of fun Kenny! Too bad I never got the chance to see everything he had, he held some skill back..."

Kenpachi chuckled, grinning wider. "That would sound very fun. Maybe I'll ask for a fight when I meet him. Though, I doubt he can be more powerful then that guy in silver... He wasn't much of a fight because he just creamed me within seconds."

Hisagi groaned. "You have got to be kidding me, he just wasn't fighting me seriously. I mean he had this shield and katana and I couldn't hit him, next thing I know I'm in the emergency room."

Hisagi looked to the ground, holding his arm. "He just trampeld me. I turned up the heat, flying wind at him trying to cut him into ribbons, he just stood there, blocking, blocking blocking, maybe giving me a scratch with the shield, but after around five minutes he started to move away. I try to kill him from behind, but he just slashed and I see white, then black, wake up here." 

Kira hummed in disappointment. "I made him take a knee, that guy was fierce. Suddenly going from sword and shield to a big sword and not even moving down an inch. He just blocked me every time and then hit my sword and _I _fell down to my knees with my sword going into a crater. He just slapped me into a short coma."

Omaeda groaned in hate. "He got the jump on me, I thought his Shield was nothing special, and suddenly I find my skin ripping because of the chains and I kept hitting it, trying to break it, but he just slashed and I seen white too. I couldn't believe he would take me down so easy, I mean, I AM part of the stealth corps.

They all just talked about how Nakoyan kicked their ass, Renji just wondering how the fuck he managed to survive without his captain killing him afterward over. Kyoraku chuckled. "I faced off against the carrot top, he beat me at almost every game I created, and for some reason, he managed to beat me because his Zanpaktou could talk to him without stopping a battle or stop moving. And it could talk with mine by touch..."

They started wondering what Kyoraku's information was on him, and he just chuckled nervously, wondering what he got himself into...

Same length as usual, sorry, but I didn't have more time to finish, sorry. But no worries, I will update the next chapter as quickly as possible. SEE YA!


	12. Bankai Achieved! Rescue Initialized!

Well, it's been awhile, sorry. I've been so busy with my most popular stories, I forgot to update this one. Well, the wait comes to an end. LETS ROLL!

NOTE: LOOK IN MY PROFILE TO SEE WHERE I HAVE MOVED MY SEXUAL CONTENT VERSIONS OF THESE STORIES

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Yamamoto and Nakoyan were currently in the Division Zero Barracks, planning for the upcoming execution of Rukia Kuchiki. They had to plan out fights and who was available.

Nakoyan put his chips on the table. "Ichigo's finishing Bankai Training, Yoruichi will be helping out, Ishida lost his powers, and Chad is of no use currently. All I got from my forces when I first came here are me, Yoruichi Shihouin, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yamamoto hummed in thought. "I cannot trust many captains with this task, so it will be a little out of hand... When it starts, we'll be spread out, so even if I do fight, they will believe I am fighting you and your forces. All I can spare are Unohana, and Ukitake to join the cause of stopping Aizen."

Nakoyan hummed and frowned. "Whats the status of Byakuya and Kenpachi? Is Kyoraku alright?"

Yamamoto grumbled a little. "It has been a few days since Kenpachi was admitted, you dealt a massive amount of damage against him. Unohana has been giving him the best attention, but he is not yet fit for the field. Byakuya has regained most of his strength and will fight, whilst Kyoraku will have to stand aside or battle WITH Ukitake. Ichigo is an interesting character, beating one of my greatest Captains with his own game? That is a feat I cannot have fathomed possible without seeing for myself."

Nakoyan sighed heavily. "Ichigo's sword is not like his fathers. Usually when a soul reaper of my division has a child, they tend to gain either similar or exact same powers of their dominant parents. Ichigo, however, has a different power altogether. So it is hard to predict him. Still, this leaves our current forces a little underpowered..."

Nakoyan put some chips representing the in play captains and pieces for the upcoming battle. "Soi Fon, I have to ask, is she still caring for Yoruichi, or is she temperamental over her leaving?" Yamamoto kept silent and Nakoyan knew that silence. "I see..."

Nakoyan then put two pieces together and to the side. "Yoruichi and her have some things to let off their chests, they can keep their business away from us, leaving room to go full strength with. We already talked about me and Gin, you and Aizen, and the Blind man with the Fox man." He put six pieces together, two together in one place, another in a separate place, and the third in another place away from them.

Yamamoto hummed. "Byakuya would try to either kill Rukia over the failure of the family, or so he believes, and Ichigo is here to help her, so this means that those two will fight. That leaves... Hitsugaya and Mayuri as potential threats. Hitsugaya, though, has been suspicious of Aizen and Gin, as well as this whole deal, he may stay out of this. He said he would not make it to the execution. And Mayuri is healing right now, thanks to that Quincy you brought along. Very powerful for one so young, but now without power."

Nakoyan nodded. "That leaves Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku free against anyone else... Unohana would probably try to keep casualties at a minimum and as an in the field medic, as Ukitake and Kyoraku are back-up for anyone in need of it."

Yamamoto nodded. "Sounds just about right. Although, Gin's sword is able to Pierce God... Will your defense be up to it?"

Nakoyan frowned more. "Pierce God... That ability hasn't been pulled down from the Spirit King in ages. It's most likely going to pierce my armor... But I have trained to deflect anything that will full on pierce my armor anyway, just in case someone had the power to break it. Like I told you, the blade was never lost, just gone to get sharpened."

Yamamoto smiled gently. "I can see that. And a very sharp blade it is. The plans are all set on this then? Are we sure this has any other outcome?"

Nakoyan groaned lightly. "Unfortunately, we both know this will be a disaster either way. Soi Fon will be obsessed with Yoruichi, and Yoruichi will stall her because she knows Soi Fon best, Ichigo will try to save Rukia and Byakuya will take it as an offense against his family's honor, thus the two of them will fight it out either way. What other outcome can there be? You are best to defeat Aizen, and Gin and I have a score to settle."

Yamamoto stood, tapping his cane. "Then the plan is flawlessly set... The outcome of this battle will determine the next step towards peace, or war... If we defeat Aizen and stop his plans, we will be at peace, but if he succeeds and we fail... Then it will be war, no doubt."

Nakoyan stood and bowed. "Division Zero Captain Nakoyan will follow your order to the end. See you in a few hours..." The sun was rising, and Nakoyan had a single thing left to do before it started up. He had to go check on Ichigo's progress, and Yoruichi's status.

Yamamoto left and Nakoyan went out the back, quickly flying over to the hill. Once he got there, he see Renji leaving and Renji was passive... Renji just left without saying a word, and Nakoyan smiled. "One more to ease the tension of this fatal battle... and yet, he is too weak to be needed."

He went in and walked to Yoruichi who was still holding the yarn from her bow to control the doll's usability. He hummed. "This is the beginning of day three... You are still going?"

Yoruichi smiled and turned. "Nice to see you're ready for battle, Nakoyan. Yeah, Naruto thought it was only a single day from completion. So, We extended the time for the doll using Ichigo's immense energy, and they are completing it... You have no idea the power behind Naruto..."

Nakoyan hummed in thought and tried to sense the energy of Ichigo, but it was all over the place! As if he was everywhere at once. "Either he's that strong, or he's just that fast... We only got a few hours, he needs to complete this if he wants to face off against any of the Captains."

Yoruichi smirked. "That's what you think... Whether he gains Bankai or not, a Captain will be hard pressed against him... With Bankai, I think he'll be a decent match against you, but you will win anyway. NARUTO! STOP THE HIRAISHIN!"

Nakoyan looked confused at that before suddenly Naruto and Ichigo were huffing, facing each other in hand to hand. Then he noticed something... the whole place was different. Scars from lightning, fire, water crashing everywhere, earth risen in places that it shouldn't. Hell even the Air seemed to be pretty crazy.

Nakoyan seen Naruto, who stood tall. Naruto smiled at Ichigo. "One more, and you'll be ready to hear my full name... Ready?"

Ichigo grinned, one eye closed from the bleeding of his head wound. "Don't stop now, I'm just getting started!" Ichigo then slammed his hands into the ground and the earth rose in spikes quickly, becoming a death trap of rock.

Naruto jumped up and did a few hand seals, breathing in before firing a torrent of water. "**Water Style: River of Poseidon!**" The water soddenly turned into a Tsunami and roared after Ichigo. Ichigo cursed and clapped his hands together before firing off an electrical field around him in a dome and forced the water back and into the air at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly was behind him and roared with a kick. "NOT ENOUGH!" Ichigo caught the kick and slammed a double palm into Naruto's chest, but was futile as Naruto blocked it and then flipped back, breathing in and firing a ball of hot flame at Ichigo.

Ichigo cursed and breathed in before firing a torrent of water at it form his mouth and making the fire go out. He quickly ran for it, jumping around and through the cracks in the earth to get out of the impeding danger. Naruto was much stronger then him, faster then him, and had more energy. He had to play it smart, just like Naruto taught him.

Nakoyan hummed. "You're right, that is impressive. He's able to use Kido with such a frighting degree... But it doesn't SEEM like Kido."

Yoruichi chuckled lightly at that. "Of course not. It's not Kido to begin with. It's something different, something only Naruto has that Ichigo can do because they are connected. They are Brother Souls, and both are ready to fight together to keep their ideals upheld. Naruto calls it Jutsu, ad he used to be a Ninja in his old world..."

Nakoyan looked confused. "Ninja? Jutsu? You're serious, this Zanpaktou is from another realm?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. Ichigo's seen the memories of Naruto in his dreams, and the bond between them is remarkable, stronger even then your own with your own Zanpaktou. Naruto even told me about the Spirit King, taking him from his old world to help Ichigo fulfill his destiny. This can only mean one thing, that there is more to this fight then Aizen's quest for blood."

Nakoyan looked to her. "You're certain? How much more though? What could the outcome be that we need this strength, when it is still immature?" He meant that in the power growth department, not the soul and intellect department. Ichigo and Naruto's combined strength wouldn't be enough to take on Yamamoto for a good long while.

Yoruichi frowned. "I do not know... Either we fail or we succeed, and if we fail we just have to get ready for the upcoming strike... That also means getting our secondary army ready for the war to come."

Nakoyan nodded. "Hirako will be ready by then. But they have been getting used to their lifestyles... So peaceful keeping under the radar. It would be a shame to force them to stop, but their grudge will make them stand up against Aizen even if it means being out and ready for the war before it happens."

Yoruichi nodded. "The time is almost up, the ribbon will only have a single hour before the doll disintegrates, counting one hour for him to be in the cleansing water to heal all his wounds, an a third to gain his spiritual energy back and suit up, and in three hours, we shall be ready to siege the hill and stop the spear from piercing Rukia's body."

Nakoyan counted and sighed. "Cutting it close.. it will be real close, considering the hill is a good distance off, it'll take two minutes to fly there on the winged bracelet of your family."

Yoruichi grinned. "Only one to fly there on the sealed cloak of my family. Good thing I always kept it close to me in case of emergency."

Nakoyan, for half the hour remaining, told Yoruichi the plan and she sighed. "Soi Fon... I should have taken her with me. But I did not want her to be in danger, I love her too much... You always had Unohana, and you and her worked it out, or so you told me."

Nakoyan frowned deeply and looked down with grief. "I am not the man she once loved... He died the night Gin put that damn device in my chest. I cannot give her what she wishes... For the wound inside my heart is total..."

Yoruichi looked to Nakoyan. "Nakoyan, you're worked up over Gin so much, I understand this because he and Aizen killed our chances at happiness, but don't you think you are taking it a bit far? You are NOT what he put inside you... You are Nakoyan, Captain of Division Zero, greatest of the sacred guard to Yamamoto the Head Captain... and the former fiance of Unohana, the greatest Healer of all the Court Guard Squad Four's history. That is who you are, no matter the past."

Nakoyan smiled sadly. "I wish that were true... And if it is, then pray I learn before I die by the spear of god..."

Nakoyan was just about to leave to prepare for the hammer stroke he was going to deal, when out of nowhere a power unlike any he had ever felt surged, and he looked back, terrified as the power was coming from Ichigo.

Just before this, Ichigo had stood up against Naruto in a small valley. Naruto smirked. "Remember... For me to give you my full name, you will have to lay but a single wound on my body, no matter how small."

Ichigo nodded. "_This is it. I can't go on anymore, my body's ragged. He's run me ragged all night long, I cannot hope to keep running or using my energy wastefully. It's now or never, I just hope this works._"

Naruto jumped and rushed for Ichigo, his hand open and reared back. "THIS IS IT!" Naruto then rammed his hand, his fingers slicing inward, stabbing Ichigo's lung with a powerful thrust. Ichigo did not move, he did not twitch, he only allowed it to ram into his body.

Naruto looked at the blood coming from Ichigo's wound. "This was the end... it seems..." "Not yet.." Naruto looked surprised as Ichigo grabbed his forearm with one hand and slammed the sideways into the elbow, and forcing it to break, making Naruto pull back in pain.

Ichigo did not stop there, as he grabbed Naruto's head and rushed it down, raising his knee to slam against Naruto's head, and making him fly back. Ichigo then grabbed Naruto's feet as he started to fly back and pulled him hard, roaring as he twisted and slammed Naruto into the wall behind him, and twisted fast before serving a vicious back kick into Naruto's gut, and letting him fall to the ground.

Ichigo huffed, sitting down and holding his chest, trying to breath. Naruto chuckled painfully as he sat up, and popped his elbow back into place. "That was amazing. A true Samurai... You'll be an excellent Soul Reaper. Listen, and listen well, for you may now call my full name... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ichigo stood and smiled in pride. "Thank you, Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki!" Suddenly he and Naruto were spilling out spiritual energy like mad, the place flooding with it, the rocks breaking from the pure potency and force of the massive Energy.

Naruto vanished in a bright light and the light wrapped around Ichigo, the energy making the earth quake as the transformation began. Soon, the light wrapped around Ichigo dimmed until it showed a blood red and golden armor wrapped around his body...

It looked like a light armor, as if the metal was fur, but wasn't. He had a helmet, the top part of a fox head, the snout as well, covering his eyes in shadow, and he also had nine flowing tails, steel armor and not real tails, but they moved as if they were VERY real, flowing behind him like a real fox.

Ichigo put an arm up and flexed his fingers in the armor, looking surprised. "Wow... It's as if it's not even on me at all... It's like The armor is part of my skin. Wow. This is my Bankai?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Well, what do you know. Armor. Sounds a lot like your division to me."

Nakoyan chuckled. "Heavy armor or light armor, our Bankai or secondary Bankai is armor of some sort. That is what makes us the strongest guards of the Seireitei.. or.. what made us strong before... Anyway, thirty minutes left right? Let him train a little in Bankai, and then get him ready. See you soon."

He left. He knew he was not needed till alter, but he had one more stop to make before he rushed the hill... He had to figure one little thing out, and then he could put his focus on only Gin.

He snuck into the Fourth Division HQ, the desk of Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division. He placed a locket and a note on her desk before leaving, knowing she would get it either when he died by Gin's hand, or by him dying by Yamamoto's hand after this was over... "I am sorry... My light. You deserve... always have deserved, better than someone so low as myself.."

With that done, he checked the time, and seen that it was a single hour before the spear was set to pierce Rukia. "Time to get going..."

**XxX The Hill, Execution time. XxX**

Rukia was put on the stand, and only had a single thought... "_Ichigo never came. I am sad, but also Glad. If there is one thing I must do for him, is to keep him alive._"

Before her stood only a few of the Captains. Yamamoto for sure, Soi Fon and Unohana as well, who has been on this hill since the morning, and the last to arrive was her newly healed brother, The Lieutenants of Yamamoto, Soi Fon, and Unohana were there as well, along with the sealers of the great spear to awake it and bind it once more.

Yamamoto came up sternly. "Before we execute you, I must ask your final request." "_I will not let this spear touch you, even if it means being pierced myself. But I must keep a straight face._"

Rukia looked to Yamamoto. "I request that the Ryoka that came here... the ones I heard about, the one with orange hair, be safe and alive and be helped back to the physical world in one piece."

Yamamoto nodded. "It will be done." He tapped his cane to approve the point. Suddenly, three blocks came from the floor and pulled her body like a cross and lifted her into the air. She looked as her brother just watched, awaiting her death expectantly.

The spear was unsealed, and turned into a big raging fiery bird, and was floating in front of her. "Ichigo... I wish I could see you.. one last time... to say sorry, and to say goodbye."

The bird fly right at her, and she closed her eyes... and nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo, floating and holding a big golden shield, stopping the bird in it's tracks. He turned. "Hey, Rukia. Miss me?"

Rukia was in shock. She wasn't the only one, since everyone down below saw the spear, the weapon rumored with the power of a million Zanpaktou, be stopped by a shield from an intruder... Rukia yelled as she regained her train of thought. "YOU MORON! WHY! WHY DID YOU COME FOR ME WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND LIVE IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT MY BROTHER AND YOU CANNOT HOPE TO SAVE ME! I WANT TO DIE FOR MY SINS!"

Ichigo frowned. "Sin? It's a sin to help people? It's a Sin to bring souls back to the Soul Society, it's a sin to keep the balance of the world? If that is Sin, then chalk me up for it too! Rukia, you taught me that a Soul Reaper's job was to help other souls. Well? Am I wrong? If hat's the case, why did you save me? Why did you save anyone? If they are going to punish you for that, of course I'll save you from them!"

He roared as he bashed his shield into the beak of the fire bird spear and turned back to her. "Rukia, you are my friend! THAT is why I saved you! Now don't you dare give up on me! Cause I am getting you out of here, one way or the other, even if I have to face off against every captain here!"

He turned back to the spear. "Just stand back and watch me..."

Before he could even grab the chance to face the spear again, the thing as caught in a rope and two captains held the thing in place with a shield and pole in the ground, and in a surge, the spear broke and was destroyed.

He looked to see a nearly completely haled Shunsui, the man with the games, and a long white haired man and captain were the ones who killed it.

He smiled. "Works for me. Hang on!" He flew up to her and changed Naruto into a golden double bladed axe, the Blinding Light of Destiny, and smashed the stones, catching her in his arms. "When I tell you to run... you run, got it?"

Rukia was surprised, still in shock about his strength, his courage, and his determination and care to save her, as his friend. She started to tear up and sighed in defeat. "Thank you... Ichigo. I can't run though, so you need to just run with me."

Ichigo looked around, seeing the Captains and Lieutenants staring at him, ready to fight him, except the two captain and the woman with the book apparently. "I guess... But I am not running. We will find a way. Trust me."

Rukia looked to see the captains below ready to strike them, and she chuckled nervously. "You know, somehow I don't think you planned this through. We are surrounded by Captains and Lieutenants, and you are just a single person..."

Ichigo grinned, looking at Naruto in his hand. "No, we are two. Me and my Zanpaktou... My brother... We will do this. Rukia, the spear was destroyed by two of the Captains, they should help you... SHUSUI! TAKE RUKIA AND GET HER TO SAFETY UNDERSTAND!"

Shunsui rushed up with a flash step and grabbed her and Ichigo nodded before he suddenly vanished. Ukitake and the Lieutenant for Shunsui left as well, following him. Soi Fon growled. "Traitors! I'll take them all-" "Wait!" She looked to Yamamoto

Yamamoto looked at her. "I will go after them... You must stay and fight this Ryoka. You have before..." "_But it will not happen again, as your opponent will be here in a few seconds._" He left by Flash Step as well and Soi Fon growled. "That's it... YOU'RE MINE RYOKA!"

Before she could move she sensed something, a huge Flash step coming right at her, and looked right in time to see someone in orange jacket, purple pants, and a shite head wrap covering all but her dark skin around her golden eyes, having been tackled by this woman and being flown down the side of the mountain.

Ichigo landed on the ground and looked as only two captains and the few lieutenants remained. Suddenly, Unohana and her own Lieutenant vanished, and the guy under Yamamoto did as well, leaving only two people, Byakuya, and the Lieutenant of Squad two. The Lieutenant of Squad two stepped up, throwing his bag to the ground. "I guess I will be your opponent. Captain Byakuya, it would be a shame to soil your hands with such an unworthy man."

Byakuya just stood there, letting things unfold. Ichigo looked to the big guy in front of him. "Sorry, but there is one man I am to defeat here."

The big guy smirked. "I am the Lieutenant of Squad two, Omaeda! Crush, Gegetsuburi!" Suddenly his sword turned into a massive flail mace with spikes and Ichigo narrowed his vision. He knew this wouldn't take long, but Squad two was a bunch of ninja, so who was this guy and why so brash?

Naruto grinned. "I was loud and brash, and I was a pretty good ninja, thank you. Don't take them lightly, but I do believe we should beat him easily. You go ahead and do it yourself though, I want to see how you progressed."

Ichigo grinned at that and put Naruto in his coat before rushing in, smashing the rushing Omaeda in the face and into the ground, knocking him out before throwing him to the side. Just as he was about to look to Byakuya, though, he felt him come up behind with hostile intent, and drew Naruto again, this time changing him into a wide cleaver. "Hey, miss me?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as their swords clashed. "I killed you... Your Chain and Seal, you were supposed to be dead, or at least dead as a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo chuckled as he turned Naruto into a Shield and forced Byakuya back, turning him into a spear right after. "What you killed was Rukia's power, not my own. I have my own Soul Reaper Power within me. And he is more powerful than you can imagine... Open your Bankai."

Byakuya just stood there. "No. I do not need my Bankai for someone as lowly as yourself. I will just have to beat you with my Shikai." he puts his sword up. "Scatter... Senbonzakura" Suddenly his Zanpaktou turned into small pink petals, and Ichigo kept Naruto as a spear. The major fight was about to begin...

**XxX With Kyoraku, Ukitake, Nanao and Rukia XxX**

They stopped a little ways into the old destroyed district of the city and Rukia was struggling. "LET ME GO! ICHIGO NEEDS HELP! HE CAN'T BEAT BYAKUYA!"

Ukitake smiled. "He can. This was all pre-planned. Rukia, Yamamoto and his greatest Captain under him have planned this day... Nakoyan has returned."

Rukia looked shocked. She only heard about him as a legend, the greatest captain to ever be made so under the Division Zero under Yamamoto. She never seen him, but it was said that Division Zero was wiped out. "So what is going on? Can't they see Ichigo can't fight my brother?"

Kyoraku let her down. "You put him down too much. Ichigo beat me, at my own games in my Shikai form... now, Ichigo knows Bankai, he trained the last two days to get it down just so he could save you. He is ready."

Rukia looked at the hill. "Ichigo.. just be safe... Wait, pre-planned? Then why is he fighting my brother to begin with? What is going on?"

Ukitake sighed. "There's a small problem within the captains chain of command. Seems Aizen and Gin were planning a coup' and using the rules against us... As well as his damn hypnosis ability. There were captains who would see this and help, and those who would not over something over their heads. Such as your brother and Soi Fon."

Rukia nodded, getting it. Had to keep the ones willing ready and the ones who couldn't see past their own bullshit in the dark.

**XxX With Yamamoto XxX**

Yamamoto found Aizen grabbing a few devices and narrowed his vision. "Hello, Aizen... Going to try to further be a traitor? I know all about your plans..."

Aizen grinned at that. "I see. Nakoyan is still alive and kicking then? He is the only one who could have gotten out of that alive, that night. But, there is no way he could have gotten away from there without some kind of damage... Tell me, is he a Soul Reaper with a Mask? Or badly wounded?"

Yamamoto put his cane up and it evaporated to show a sword, and he grabbed it. "I do not know, but as of this moment I do not care. He is here to help the Soul Society, and you to destroy it, so I will destroy you first."

Aizen smirked more and turned. "How do you know I am even here? And better yet, if I am the only one?"

Yamamoto pulled his sword and his captain cloak flew off as he stood straight. "Gin, I know. Nakoyan is going after him."

Aizen chuckled. "I see. Well, gin is only my second in command. My other ally is Kaname, the blind Captain... I will win this day, no matter how many people you have. Also, I am not here.. I am waiting for Hitsugaya in the Central forty-four. Goodbye then." he suddenly shimmered from existence.

Yamamoto gasped. "No... I got to hurry!" he rushes off to find him. "I will not fail... All of the Soul Society... the whole world as we know it, will crush into nothing if I fail!"

**XxX With Nakoyan XxX**

Nakoyan had managed to pin down Gin's position, and had him stopped near the mountain. "Hello again... Gin."

Gin just smirked a little. "Well, well. I see you're not a hollow. But you know, that little device works quick, there is no way you didn't become one for a second... how about a mask then? I bet you got one."

Nakoyan put his swords into one again and made it go longways along his arm. "Nikai..." he pulls the handle off and the Katana appears, the chain wrapping around the blade becoming a shield on his other arm. "Tensa Toku."

Gin sighed and shrugged. "I guess you are not one for talking. Listen, why not let me pass and we end all this? Best to keep your strength for the bigger game..."

Nakoyan growled. "After the bullshit you did to my division, the asshole move joining Aizen, and the threat amongst the entire world, you think I will let you just go and prepare for it? Not a chance! Now face me like a true Soul Reaper, or die!"

Gin sighed. "Very well. Have it your way..." Gin took his small Zanpaktou out and pointed it at Nakoyan. "Let us begin..."

**XxX With Yoruichi XxX**

"_Ok, I got her alone... She looks surprised and angry, not a good sign... Perhaps I should play this down. No, it would only make this worse. I should keep a stand, make sure I keep her from killing me. The best I can do is let her vent it all out and then... help heal her when she finally hasn't the strength to be angry. I am so sorry, my little bee..._"

Yoruichi had uncovered her face and they were on trees in the middle of the forest. Soi Fon, angry, and also smirking with pride. "I am your successor, as well as better then you ever were. The second squad captain and commander of the stealth corps!"

She put her sword in a tree trunk and let her coat fly off, and a thousand ninja surrounded the area. Yoruichi looked around. "_They know I am much stronger then them, but they were trained to be loyal to the commander no matter the cost. I got to beat them quick before Soi Fon gets at me._"

She suddenly used a Flash Step, a big and quick one, knocking them all out before landing and sensing Soi Fon behind her, and blocked the kick to her head. She jumped back and Soi Fon was on her again, and flipped to let her pass over before she flashed back to the same tree.

Soi Fon chuckled. "Not bad. Still, your skills have dulled. If you were as you were in the day, you'd have already hit me. Sorry, but this is where you will die. At the hands... OF THE ONE YOU BETRAYED!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Yep, there ya go. Took me a fair bit, but it is here, and I will do my best to keep it going. HAVE FUN READING!

SEE YA SOON!


	13. Yoruichi Heals Soi Fon's Heart

Last time on, Ichigo's Shared Destiny, the final battle between Yamamoto and Nakoyan's forces, against Aizen and his, began! Let us watch as things play out a very different way than what happened in the anime.

Without further ado, Merry Christmas and... ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The forests surrounding the highest mountain of the Seireitei were full of many battles, some wanting to defeat and kill the traitors who were breaking the laws, whilst others were fighting to survive, stall, or even keep the innocent alive.

Whilst many battle's were taking place all over the city, one stood out in the forests nearby, only one that was between someone who felt betrayed, and one who felt hurt and sad over such a thing. Yoruichi and Soi Fon...

Soi Fon took off the sleeves of her uniform, and they were tear off sleeves anyway. Yoruichi seen this and smiled. "So traditional... Still using the Kassin uniform of the Punishment squad?"

Soi Fon smirked. "Does it bring back memories? Think harder, remember more about the past, remember how you betrayed me, the Seireitei, and yourself! Because before I am done with you, you will suffer under my hands!"

Yoruichi tugged on her scarf a bit, taking a deep breath. Truthfully, the only reason she wanted to confront Soi Fon, was to apologize. But it seems, there was no way to do that without being hurt physically. Maybe even risk her own death to do so.

Soi Fon drew her sword from the tree she was on. "You know, you used to have the title of strongest of the stealth force, the 2nd division captain, and the most agile warrior. Now, I have all those titles."

Yoruichi smiled at that. "_You have indeed... And you deserve them for you have grown stronger and faster since the good old days. But..._" "It may be true, you have all the titles I used to have as an official member of the 13 court guard squads. However, there is still one Title that I never relinquished."

She grinned. "And that is, the Goddess of Flash Step, Yoruichi."

Soi Fon snarled, gripping her sword. "Then that is just one more Title I will have to take from you.. WHEN I KILL YOU!" Soi Fon rushed in slashing at Yoruichi with a few swift strikes, but Yoruichi had dodged by sliding herself down the trunk of the tree, and twisting her body under it for cover before raising up with a kick, one she didn't actually put strength or speed into, just a mock kick.

Soi Fon caught the kick with her arm and tried to cut it off, but Yoruichi used her Flash Step, and was instantly on another tree trunk. Soi Fon turned and seen Yoruichi standing as if nothing had happened. She snarled. "You try that weak kick, and then attempt to show me how useless my speed is?"

Yoruichi's heart was breaking with the hate and anger flowing from Soi Fon at her. She felt the effects of what she had done, and regretted it all. But she would make amends with Soi Fon, even if she had to die to do it.

Soi Fon smiled wickedly, and suddenly flash stepped behind Yoruichi as she was lost in though, putting the sword along her neck and her other hand on the tip of it, pretty much enclosing Yoruichi's head with a blade. Soi Fon leaned in to Yoruichi's ear. "Let me show you another thing you might remember, from the long lost past... Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

Yoruichi looked in shock as the sword glowed and formed it's Shikai, Soi Fon's arm moving forward as it encompassed her wrist and forearm a bit. When it fully changed shape, Soi Fon had a gold and black Wasp-like designed bracelet along her forearm, and a golden chain connecting to a spike on Soi Fon's middle finger, same gold and black design, and this weapon was one she knew, very well, and it was right in front of her.

Soi Fon grinned as Yoruichi was shaking a little bit. Yoruichi only had two things to do here, try to escape, and in this position, Soi Fon was ready to strike her down if she tried, or await the inevitable. Even if it meant a few seconds of life to let Soi Fon get her anger out, she had to try it.

Yoruichi used Flash Step to get away, but Soi Fon saw this and used her own. "You cannot Escape the inevitable! I am superior to you now!" Yoruichi seen Soi Fon get behind her as they were flying around, and turned just in time to see Soi Fon strike swiftly, faster than she thought was going to happen... And Yoruichi, finally bled.

Yoruichi landed on another tree yards away, Soi Fon nearby on an overlooking branch, the stinger on her finger having a bit of blood on it, but not much, and only at the tip of it. Yoruichi held her chest, a small cut in her shirt.

Soi Fon smirked. "Accept it, admit you are no longer better than I am. Go on, say it out loud how I am the greater of the two of us! You see now, don't you? I'm not holding back like before!"

Yoruichi was shaking now. "_All her pain and suffering welled up into this skill? I regret it all, but I do not regret her becoming this strong... But, I am still no slouch. Sure, a hundred years of being away from the Seireitei would probably make anyone else rusty, but with all the Hollows forming, and my own training to make Aizen pay for his betrayal of this society, I haven't grown weaker. I just hope she doesn't make me pull out my greatest technique... I cannot control it very well._"

Soi Fon snarled. "You think I didn't have any reason to hold back, did you? You must have thought I wasn't to be taken seriously, well now you know, now you understand that I will make you pay for underestimating me! And the first thing you need to understand about underestimating me, is my Mark..."

Yoruichi's eyes grew wide, realizing what she meant. She let go of her chest and looked to see that a wasp flower mark grew on her body, the very spot she took damage at the center of it. "_After a hundred years, it's been so long since I've seen this... There is no way that she could have become a Captain without being able to master and control this particular technique. The danger of it is not in it's first strike, however..._"

Soi Fon grinned a bit as she seen the mark form. "You remember my power, do you not? Let me give you a reminder. My Suzumebachi is deadly, but it is not dangerous in it's first strike against the opponent.. But it's second strike! Once the Homonka appears on the body, that is the first step, the second is when I strike in the exact same area. That is why it's called the Death Mark."

Yoruichi was shaking. "_I knew this was possible, for her to kill me... Truthfully, I wouldn't care. As long as I stall her from getting near Rukia, and atone for my betrayal of her trust, I wouldn't care if I die by her hands. But I must try to stay alive, at least to have even the smallest of slim chances to be with her again, to be happy with her, and to have her be happy with me... Once more. I know if I run, it will not take these things off, and even if she did have that flaw in her ability, a half an hour of time needs to be bought, and I know for sure that she will not give me even ten minutes._"

Yoruichi's train of thought, however, was interrupted as Soi Fon used her own Flash Step to get behind Yoruichi, once more, and Yoruichi flipped fast, trying to get some distance as she jumped away with all her speed and might.

She didn't have time to think, only to run, to defend, keep Soi Fon from finishing her off for as long as possible. She ran through the forest with great speed, using Flash step to get distance as Soi Fon tried closing the gap. Soi Fon grinned as Yoruichi was running. "You're turning your back to me, and running away, not a very good strategy! What are you trying to do, buy time? For what? Those Homonka will never disappear!"

Yoruichi noticed them alright, she felt herself get cut into by Suzumebachi once more, and actually a second and third time as well. One in her shoulder, another in her back, and a third directly on her leg, causing her mobility to be slighted a bit, but she worked through that pain. Thankfully she wasn't hit again in the same area for a second time, which means she was going to live for now.

Yoruichi had to buy just enough time for everything, no matter the cost. But she had to make all her moves weak or slow compared, even her secret moves. She stopped on a tree and looked back, aiming as she kicked her leg out and threw two sharp blades at Soi Fon, but they were every slow.

Soi Fon was surprised Yoruichi had such tricks hidden from her, but she easily blocked them with Suzumebachi's bracelet part on her arm and smirked. "You think that slow strike is going to work on me? Let me show you what a true strike is supposed to be!"

Yoruichi had lost her forward momentum, but for a purpose. She used her Flash Step to instantly land a foot against Suzumebachi's Bracelet part and stopped Soi Fon dead in her tracks. Yoruichi had her other leg risen for a hard Axe kick, but decided to drop it slower and gentler than she would anyone else, which gave Soi Fon her chance to block, yet again.

Soi Fon rose one leg up, stopping the foot in it's tracks, then swung the other in to trap the foot between her own feet. In this same instant, she grabbed Yoruichi's other foot with her free hand, and pulled back Suzumebachi for a strike.

Yoruichi seen this and blocked with her arms. With so many Homonka on her body, she was going to use all her speed and strength left to keep alive from this next strike. Soi Fon didn't waste time as they were stalled in the air, and struck, swiftly stabbing Suzumebachi at Yoruichi, and landing yet another shallow scratch.

They separated, Yoruichi standing in front of Soi Fon, her cheek just under her eye cut from the last strike, a Homonka appearing even over her eye. She remembered a side effect of this Shikai, one she figured was going to happen. It was a poison, every strike released more poison within her body to weaken her. But she wasn't about to go down until she absolutely had to.

Soi Fon grinned. "I think you finally realize how much better I really became. I've trained harder than you can imagine to become greater than you, to surpass you in every way, so that one day... This day, I could finally punish you for what you done to me..."

Yoruichi saw it, even though Soi Fon tried to hid it, and very well, Yoruichi picked up on it, seeing a single tear shed from Soi Fon's eye, that was suddenly evaporated as Soi Fon's body was encompassed by light and wind, Spiritual Energy building to an extreme level, and Yoruichi could only watch in shock and helplessness at the spectacle before her.

Soi Fon released a massive amount of her Kido and Spiritual energy, the energy itself swirling around Suzumebachi itself as the ground shook lightly. She grinned as she looked at Yoruichi who was in shock. "I think I found the perfect ability to finish you off, Yoruichi. I bet you haven't seen any unique skill such as this one, because it combines elements of both Kido and Hakudo, something I created myself a few decades ago I believe. Took me a long time, but just recently I was able to master this new skill. Feel honored, as you will be the first victim that this technique kills in actual combat. I haven't even given it a name yet..."

Yoruichi softened her look, relaxing completely. She was so in shock at Soi Fon's new found power, that she forgot about it completely. She felt weak. "_If she is using this ability... Then the only possible way to survive, and be together with her.. is to pull it out myself. I didn't want to use it, especially against her, but she left me no choice..._" "I see... Fortunately for you, the trouble of naming it is no longer your concern..."

Yoruichi stood tall. Soi Fon frowned in confusion at this. Yoruichi took a deep breath. "The reason that you do not need to give it a name, is simple. It already has one. It's called... Shunko. With the good news of the name being done, I have bad news as well, my little bee."

Yoruichi held her arm out to the side. Soi Fon was taken back. "You don't know what you are even talking about, and do not call me your little bee, because those days were over a century ago."

Yoruichi closed her eyes. "You should realize that the reason the Kassin uniform of the Punishment squad leaves the back and shoulders exposed. It's not a fashion statement. The reason is because those areas of clothing are completely useless." She opened her eyes and her own body as being enveloped with Kido and Spiritual energies, lightning itself coming off her body and ripping the ground apart from the high amounts of energy coming from her now.

Yoruichi's shirt was being torn to shreds, the orange cloth flying in the wind as Yoruichi was surrounded by the same energy, in the same way, as Soi Fon, but more refined, denser yet more controlled, as if the energy itself was the cloth wrapping around Yoruichi's body. When the energy of Shunko is built up, it explodes outward through the dense Kido enveloping the user's back and shoulders, after traveling from the arms and legs first!"

Soi Fon looked shocked, petrified as Yoruichi was showing she too could use this move, and even knew it's name. She couldn't believe it, but it was happening, Yoruichi herself proved it to her without any shred of doubt left.

Yoruichi put the final touches to her Shunko, exploding the Kido outward like she said, the rest of her orange shirt faded to nothing as the energy was dense and controlled, a visible aura around her body that was still sparking with energy in some places. Soi Fon saw that Yoruichi was wearing the same Kassin uniform as well, proving her point exactly.

Yoruichi looked focused, but also saddened. "The truth of the matter is, I never wanted to use this technique against you, ever. One being that it is simply too strong, and I am not looking to kill you. The other, is that this move is very dangerous. Truth be told, not even I can control this technique very well, and I've had three centuries worth of practice. Be prepared, and be careful, because I really do not want to hurt you, not in the way this move can do especially."

Soi Fon was still in shock by this development, as Yoruichi put a fist up, getting ready to fight. Yoruichi closed her eyes real quick. "_A secret of this technique is also, the ability to cancel out Kido and Hakudo, but if it goes against itself, it can cancel each other out without harm. I hope you survive, Soi Fon._" Yoruichi let her Energy explode, the are around them blowing up in dust and rubble.

After the blast was finished, and the dust cleared, Soi Fon's Shunko was gone, as was Yoruichi's, but the ground itself shown the abilities of their Shunko were far off. Soi Fon seen the energy was blasted her way and didn't stop, trail marks on either side of her went straight back quite a distance.

Yoruichi saw Soi Fon was still shaken and shocked at her knowing this technique, and now even more so for performing it even better than her. "I suppose you want to know, why did I not show you this technique. The answer is Simple, really. The move is way too dangerous-"

As Yoruichi was performing her speech, she was charging up another Shunko, but Soi Fon wasn't about to let another blast go off, she quickly activated her own Shunko as well and rushed in swiftly. Yoruichi saw the power of it, the control, even the spin the technique was being put under, and matched it perfectly, generating an opposite spin as she pushed her Shunko out, canceling Soi Fon';s once more before Soi Fon managed to strike into her yet again.

Yoruichi held Soi Fon's hand in her own, relishing in the touch. She knew that if she were to die, it would be in a few moments, so she wanted to at least touch her beloved bee once more. She had to take Soi Fon seriously however, make her understand about everything, and the first thing to straighten out was the Shunko. "You're not ready for this technique, not yet. No matter how many years pass, it will always be too dangerous to use until you have complete and utter control of it's speed and energy, and never over-limiting it. This move needs more time to mature before you can use it properly."

Soi Fon just stood there in deep though. Yoruichi was about to speak again when Soi Fon growled. "Tell me why... WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" She struck fast and hard. Yoruichi, after releasing her energy, was now cured of the poison in her system, the poison itself only lasting in a host with weak spiritual energy, and she had just used an immense amount, neutralizing it.

Yoruichi dodged every blow, spinning around Soi Fon a few times before Soi Fon jumped back and was shaking, growling in anger. "I should have surpassed you! I should have the strength now to kill you whenever I feel like it! A century of isolation should have turned you WEAK!"

Soi Fon activated her Shunko yet again, and Yoruichi quickly did so as well, buying as much time as she could get. The nearer her death, the more time she felt she needed to get, to finally tell Soi Fon the only words that mattered, from her own heart that needed to be given to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon roared out. "Why are you standing there, dominating me as if you were my master! Why do you still prevail and succeed over me! TELL ME THE ANSWER YORUICHI!" She rushed in fast, using all her power, all her energy, she wasn't about to let Yoruichi out power her Shunko if she could pour all her energy into it.

"You betrayed me, lied to me, hurt me beyond imagination! You left, when I promised to stay by your side, you left me with NOTHING!" Soi Fon was striking with everything she had, Kido blasts, kicks, Yoruichi was blocking everything, dodging all her moves, effortlessly redirecting all her energy from killing her.

Soi Fon grit her teeth. "I Vowed to stay by your side, and you take all my trust, my devotion, and toss it into the fire! After you did, I made another vow, to get stronger, to surpass you so I could defeat you, bring you back, and if needed kill you for ripping my heart out!"

Yoruichi was shaking, her focus on her Shunko fading as her own heart was breaking hearing they way Soi Fon felt. She was on the verge of tears, but she had to remain strong, strong to bring them both back to the way it used to be. "_I should have... No... Maybe I could have if I tried, but she would have been in too much danger. I gambled my life away, to ensure her own was safe, and I regret it..._"

Soi Fon finally found an opening, right where she first strike Yoruichi with her Homonka, and reared her arm back to strike. Yoruichi saw this and released every single ounce of her energy, blowing Soi Fon's Shunko away as she did, and as the light vanished, Soi Fon was stalled, seeing Yoruichi's fist right in her face, but not even touching her.

Soi Fon stood back a little, standing straight, but shaking. "Tell me why, I need to understand... Why, Why didn't you take me with you?"

Yoruichi pulled her fist back and stood straight, relaxed. If Soi Fon was going to kill her, she was prepared for it. Instead, she seen Soi Fon finally stop her anger, stopped yelling and screaming with rage, she seen Soi Fon start to cry.

Soi Fon let her tears, built up from the pain and suffering of the one she admired, worshiped, even loved, leaving her. She let them finally fall out. "I would have followed you to the ends of the earth, the Seireitei or the world of the living, it wouldn't have mattered to me, as long as I was with you, you must have known this about me, about how I would be with you forever if you allowed me."

Yoruichi was at a loss for her own words. She'd prepared speeches for days now, sentences, explanations, everything imaginable to tell Soi Fon to apologize, and all of it was gone the second those tears fell.

Soi Fon seen Yoruichi was just staring at her, a statue, and just fell to her knees weeping. Yoruichi stood tall for a moment. "You've grown so strong, stronger than I could have possibly imagined you could get in such short a time... I am proud of you, as you're teacher, and as a fellow warrior, and Soul Reaper."

As Soi Fon started to cry harder, Yoruichi fell to her knees, grabbing onto Soi Fon's shoulders, and pulled her into a tight hug, her own tears falling. "But, don't you dare let another tear besmirch those cute cheeks of yours. I failed you. I failed in so many ways, and I regret it all. I am so happy to see how much you have grown, but I regret that I was not able to see you progress, to see how you grown so much before my very eyes without a long time waiting."

Soi Fon looked shocked, and felt the tears from Yoruichi's own eyes. She just cried harder as she wrapped her own arms around Yoruichi. "Oh Lady Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and tightened her hold. "all these years, the only thing keeping me going through it all, through my isolation, through my need to protect those whoa re innocent, to help the world stay safe, the only thing that kept me on my feet was you. Thoughts of you always filled my mind, day and night, through thick and thin, sun or rain. You, who always had my heart, and always will."

Soi Fon felt a blush coming on hearing this. She turned her head a little to the woman in her arms. "Yoruichi?..."

Yoruichi pulled back to look Soi Fon in the eyes. "Back then, I said sometimes I seen you as a little sister to me, but you were oh so much more... To me, you were more than a friend, more than a sibling figure, you were someone I adores, someone I loved with every fiber of my being... I know it was wrong to leave you here alone, to go without you, and I am sorry, so so sorry for what I did to you."

Soi Fon felt her heart beat faster. Without a second beat she tackled Yoruichi to the ground, holding her tighter. "Yoruichi!" Yoruichi held Soi Fon to her and smiled, crying still. Soi Fon seen the marks still on Yoruichi, and willed them off. "I am sorry, I hurt you so much recently..."

Yoruichi pet Soi Fon's head. "It's alright. It was nothing compared to what I did to you, I was happy to take my beatings. I was even prepared... to die at your hands if need be, because you deserve happiness in life, that is why I let you take every ounce of your anger out on me, until you felt better."

Soi Fon smiled as she looked up to Yoruichi. "You would do anything for me as well... even sacrifice yourself to save me."

Yoruichi nodded. "Which is why I left... If I had taken you with me, through all of the wrongs being put upon the innocent and good, you would have been in danger, and I didn't want to see you die in front of my eyes... To save you, I risked my own life. And I would do so again, but I would also tell you about it first."

Soi Fon nodded. Yoruichi smiled "One more thing. No more of that Lady Yoruichi stuff... Just Yoruichi, please. Because I am not your princess, nor your master anymore. I am now, if you accept me, you're true love."

Before Soi Fon could answer, Yoruichi leaned down and planted a firm yet passionate kiss on Soi Fon's lips, and Soi Fon was quickly in, then out, of shock, and just melted into the kiss right after. They kissed lovingly for a moment or two before Yoruichi smiled and pulled back. "We need to get out of here to safety. There are still battles going on around us."

Soi Fon nodded. They both got up and Soi Fon smiled, holding Yoruichi's hand. "Yoruichi. Finally, we are together again. And it will be staying that way, I will make sure of it."

Yoruichi grinned like the cat she is. "Oh, going to take me for your own I see. Well, that can wait. First we need to get going. My Little Bee."

Soi Fon followed as Yoruichi started on the run. "My Goddess. Yoruichi." The two went into the city area, hoping to find cover from the fireworks until the main event. Yoruichi stopped as they came into an abandoned building.

Soi Fon was confused. "Where are we?"

Yoruichi smiled. "The secret base of Division Zero. Where we will be meeting the rest of the resistance to Aizen, who is the TRUE evil. He betrayed us all that night, how could he be in two places at once? If not for the fact he has the ability to cast illusions."

Soi Fon blinked. "And the council didn't allow that information to warrant some kind of searching into?"

Yoruichi sighed. "That's the thing, the captains and lieutenants were badly injured, and were being hollowfied, so even with that kind of information available, it didn't stop the fact they were being turned into hollows." "I see, that makes some sense at least."

They turned to see Kyoraku and Ukitake, along with Nanao and Rukia. Soi Fon looked to them. "You were in on this plan as well? How did you get in on it without Yamamoto expecting you."

Yoruichi grinned. "Easy. The Division Zero Captain? Is still alive and well, and has the backing of the head captain for this little campaign."

Soi Fon looked confused. "Does Unohana know about his return as well."

Yoruichi looked down sadly. "She does, but he feels that he is not the man she deserves, and she should find happiness that he was unable to give her. She must be hurting from that, but I do not know what to do about it."

Ukitake sighed. "Unohana is not shy, if she wants him back, she will find a way to bring him back. That is just who she is. Sure, confident, and will do what she can to have what she wants. Even if it's more help in the squad. The bill for it passed a year ago."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Guess you have a point. Although, this is way dangerous for Nakoyan, he has to face Gin..."

Soi Fon frowned. "We suspected him of something earlier this month... Who knows if it's true, but he did get into a fight with Hitsugaya and the two haven't seen eye to eye since Aizen was... Well, murdered."

Kyoraku sighed heavily. "An illusion, Unohana even had her doubts that the body really belonged to Aizen, after all."

Rukia was just looking to the mountain, where Ichigo and Byakuya were still fighting. Soi Fon noticed. "Who is that still up there?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Ichigo, who is fighting Byakuya,. The two have a score to settle, and seeing as Ichigo has Bankai, I don't think Byakuya will be winning."

Soi Fon looked surprised. "Bankai? So soon?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Personally trained him in three days time to get him to finally use it. I just hope it is enough to battle against Byakuya on even ground."

Soi Fon held Yoruichi's hand tightly and smiled confidently. "If he was trained by you, I have no doubt he will be able to." Yoruichi smiled at that. They few there looked on as the battle resumed up above.

Rukia prayed. "Let them both come out of this alive... Please." Her wish would come true, one way or another, as the battle was far from finished, but both Ichigo and Byakuya were very tough, and she knew this very well.

**XxX Extra Scene: The Cat and The Bee, Past Endeavors XxX**

Yoruichi was in her room, resting from a hard battle. She sighed as she laid in bed. "Soi Fon is progressing very fast, but so easily rendered sad from her weaknesses. No one can be stronger than everyone at any given time, that's why there are groups of us taking on bigger Hollows."

Yoruichi closed her eyes. "She will learn in time... She's too serious most of the time, buzzing around like the little bee she is. In a way I kind of like that, so shy, so sweet, yet so spirited when she wants to get stronger, especially for me, her commander. I feel something else though."

She sat up and looked over to the picture she had managed to get, smiling. "I guess this is how it feels huh? She cares about me more than just as my subordinate, but also a person. Guess I fell for her as well. Driven, determined, serious but cute and sweet."

Yoruichi frowned as she held the picture to her heart. "And yet, I feel like this new love I have for her will be ruined... I hope not. Soi Fon, my Little Bee, I hope to do my best to make you happy. I care too much about you to lose you."

The next night she had helped Urahara and got everything ready to leave after such a betrayal from the Soul Society after Aizen's experiment. She saw Urahara about to open the portal and stepped back. "Wait... I'll just be a moment."

Yoruichi raced back to the complex of her squad and sneaked into Soi Fon's room. She cried as she kissed Soi Fon's cheek. "I'm sorry, Little Bee, but I must leave. I do not wish to put your life in danger, so instead I put mine on the line to keep you safe... Forgive me for this, and know I will return for you, one day... Be strong for me."

She left the picture of Soi Fon and a picture of her before racing off and going with Urahara to the world of the living. Every night she as in a room by herself crying and dreaming of Soi Fon. She wanted to go back, maybe at least explain, but she knew she could not.

Yoruichi seen Urahara come in. "I am sorry you had to leave her behind for me... I know that leaving those you care about is hard to do, but it must be done to protect and save them in the ling run. Yoruichi, if you want I can get pictures of Soi Fon as she grows. It'll be dangerous for me, but I can at least do this for you, for all you have done for me."

Yoruichi smiled. "Thank you, Kisuke. Please do, but do not take any stupid risks, or this entire fiasco will be for nothing." With that, she slept peacefully.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There ya go! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good read, enjoy and I hope to keep this story alive... Who knows, but I will do my best. See ya next chapter!


	14. Ichigo Opens Byakuya's Eyes, Full Bankai

It's been a whole year... Forgive me everyone, but truthfully I have been so out of it this year, it is unbelievable. I am going to get back INTO this dang story, whether I like it or not.

So, without further ado, Merry Christmas! Ichigo versus Byakuya... FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Ichigo spun his spear around in front of him as the small blades of Byakuya's Shikai tried to thrust for him instantly. The problem was, Ichigo was much stronger and faster than before, and could even see each small petal of blades charging for him.

After each was thrust away using Naruto's spear form in a spinning defense, he changed Naruto into a longsword, a blade as tall as him and as wide as his torso. "Remember this? This is the sword you broke before... But it is never going to stay down, for it's spirit is persistent. Just like ME!"

Ichigo thrust the sword down hard and let his energy grind into a blade and thrust from his very being, a large splitting wave of energy zipping past Byakuya with amazing power. Ichigo changed Naruto into a long axe. "That was only my Spirit energy alone. My brother and I have way more power and many more skills to show you. Watch and learn. EARTH!"

Ichigo rose the axe up and slammed it into the ground, and as he did the earth beneath Byakuya suddenly jutted up around him and that got him moving. Before the spikes could skewer him, he jumped into the air. This was a mistake as he suddenly felt the wind pick up heavily.

Ichigo had changed Naruto into a pair of arm-daggers and spun, generating a Tornado that was starting to gain strength and speed as it sped towards Byakuya. Byakuya thought quickly and used his flash step to get away quickly.

Ichigo kept Naruto as a pair of arm blades and looked at Byakuya. "You can't even keep your feet in one place, how can you even think of taking me on without your Bankai? I know I can beat you when you use your first release, but I am not about to beat you when you are not at your strongest."

Naruto smirked as he heard that. "Hey, remember, do not get cocky. We don't know how strong he is when using that thing, so don't make him think you are bluffing."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes on Ichigo. "Fool. You may be stronger than when we first met in the physical world, but I am not as negligent as Kyoraku and his lazy attitude. I will admit, my Shikai is not going to beat you as you are, but do not think my Bankai is something to be used in any situation. Bankai is a hundred times stronger than our first release. Learning your swords name is just the beginning, you must also learn it's TRUE name. Not anyone can achieve Bankai..."

Ichigo crossed his arms, his arm blades blocking forward. "Maybe not, but you never know until you try. Come on, Release your Bankai!"

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I see I cannot dissuade you. Then I will make your death a quick one... Zenbonzakura Kageyoshi." Suddenly several large blades formed on either side of Ichigo and Byakuya, forming a corridor.

In the blink of an eye, each blade suddenly burst into millions of tiny pink petals, and Ichigo looked on in shock. Naruto didn't hesitate long, however. "MOVE IT ICHIGO!" Ichigo jolted back to reality and formed Naruto into two long wide blades and flash stepped backwards to make room.

As the large swarm of pink shining blades rushed forward at Ichigo, he rose both blades up and grimaced. "Lightning!" Suddenly a lightning strike came from the sky and struck the blades, a current of lightning exchanging between the blades.

As the Swarm got closer, Ichigo slashed his blades forward, letting a large field of lightning form into a ball of energy that crashed against the swarm and disoriented it. Ichigo turned Naruto into a single Shield and a cleaving wide sword, shorter than the ones he just used, and blocked the swarm that was flanking him after the failed frontal. He turned his blade to the side. "WIND!" He jumped back and slashed forward, cutting the swarm in half with a large cyclone blade escaping his blade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "This guy, he's holding back still. Ichigo, you can't survive against his Bankai without using our own. Use it! NOW!"

Ichigo grunted as he was blocking another Swarm crashing against him. This one was every blade and it smashed him into the ground below. "Great. Guess I am at my limit for Shikai."

Byakuya called back his swarm of blades, and looked at Ichigo who was on the ground still. "You are a thousand years too young to comprehend the power of Bankai."

Ichigo smirked as he rolled to his side and started climbing to his feet. "A thousand years? Sorry, I didn't quite have that amount of time when I had to find a way to face against you captains. My brother and I trained for three days in order to achieve the power to match you... It didn't take me a thousand years, it took me three days, and after all that work, I achieved the power to match your Bankai. My own."

Byakuya looked shocked at first, but it subsided as he breathed in annoyance. "I see you lack respect for our arts and our society. Bankai cannot be achieved in only three days, it is utterly impossible. You are just bluffing to find a weak point in my defense."

Ichigo rose the Shield up above his head. "I won't let my words be followed by nothing. Let me SHOW you I have Bankai... Naruto Uzumaki!"

In a sudden swirl of wind and energy, Naruto formed from his Shield into a gauntlet on Ichigo's arm and hand, making Ichigo's fingers into claws before forming armor along the arm all thee way to the shoulder. In an instant Naruto formed around Ichigo's body in scaled battle armor, clawed hands and feet with nine flowing tails behind him, and a helmet that looked of a Fox, his eyes covered in shadow as his mouth was clearly visible.

The fur-like armor with metal tails moving behind him, all blood red and gold tipped and stripped, was clear and finally all there to show Byakuya, Ichigo's Bankai was Naruto's fox armor form.

Byakuya was shocked, his mouth open in gasping breaths as he seen the transformation. He finally cleared his awe and scoffed softly. "You can already transform your Shikai into anything you want. Just because you changed a sword into armor does not mean you achieved Bankai. You completely lack discipline to even use your Bankai properly. Even if this was your Bankai, it would not be capable of-URK!"

Ichigo clammed a harsh fist into Byakuya's stomach and spoke clearly and quietly in Byakuya's ear. "Stop talking. Start fighting." Ichigo shoved Byakuya harshly back and stood still. "Test me, if you wish, and I will gladly show you the power of my brother's armor. I will show you just how strong me and Naruto are together, without your threats on that high horse of yours. You think you are special? You think you deserve people bowing before your command? I will tear that high horse from under you and show you that you are not worthy of any title you hold!"

Byakuya coughed in pain as he held his stomach, then looked at Ichigo in anger. "You want me to show you how weak your 'Partner' is? So be it, but do not say I did not warn you, as I will enjoy taking your life in the name of the Seireitei."

Suddenly the small blades of pink petals gathered around him and flushed out to the left and right at Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly sprouted two swords from his back and spun them rapidly on either side of him, this effectively blocked the Swarms as Ichigo started moving forward.

Byakuya joined the two swarms into one large ball of petals and rushed it at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped up over it and spun as he gained momentum. Byakuya looked up in surprise as Ichigo came down hard, dropping his leg with an Axe kick.

Byakuya rose a wall of his swarm of blades and blocked Ichigo from successfully hitting him. Ichigo used his other leg to kick off the wall and fly up into the sky. Byakuya formed several small lines of petals flying up at him.

Ichigo curled in a ball, the nine tails of Naruto's armor wrapping in front of him like a wall. The swarms hit him but did not penetrate. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he seen this, but soon looked in shock as Ichigo suddenly charged Naruto's armor with lightning and set off a burst of electrical energy, sending the swarms of blades away before suddenly flying at Byakuya with incredible speed.

Byakuya rose his hand up and all his shining pink blades formed in front of him and rushed forward at Ichigo. What he failed to notice until it was too late, was that Ichigo had vanished before the swarm could hit, and appeared behind him.

As Byakuya noticed this and turned, he gets slapped with the metal tails, and slammed backwards. Byakuya yells as he gets hit, but corrects himself, landing on his feet but is kneeling as he skids along the ground a small bit.

Ichigo did not turn to face Byakuya, instead looking around at the city in front of him. "The Seireitei. It punishes the people who serves it. Tell me, do Soul Reapers always get punished for protecting the innocent from Hollows?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes on Ichigo as he caught his breath. "Our duty is to protect the innocent and defeat the hollows, no one is punished for this. Rukia broke the law when she gave her powers to a mere human. You stole her powers and she did not try to get them back."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I already had power. My power was just locked until Rukia came into my life. She SAVED me, and my family, from a Hollow who was going to eat them. She protected me from a hollow who was going to eat me, and in doing so she was critically wounded. In order to complete her duty to protect the innocent, she had to give me her power to defeat the hollow. So, she did. In order to help the innocent and defeat the hollow, I was given power when she was too wounded to use it. If that act is deserving of punishment, then you better believe I will do whatever I can to stop you."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I see, so you still think you have the ability to stop me? Rukia dishonored her family and has broken the law of the Soul Reaper, so she will be caught and killed for this act. You cannot stop this, you only delayed this. Once the Head Captain Yamamoto punishes the Captains who helped you, we will return to the execution and kill Rukia for her misdeeds."

Ichigo gripped his hands into fists and glared at Byakuya. "Then I will fight till my dying breath to keep you from doing that. If I die protecting Rukia then so be it, but I refuse to go down without a fight. Give me your best, and I will show you it is NOT ENOUGH!"

Ichigo ran forward with amazing speed, but Byakuya was ready for this and raised a wall of his swarming blades, protecting him from Ichigo from the front, but Ichigo vanished and was behind him again. Byakuya turned and threw his hand at Naruto, the swarm following and hitting against where Ichigo was.

Ichigo had been touched by the petals, but managed to vanish again, but this time just above Byakuya, and dropped a heavy axe kick again. Byakuya looked up just in time to catch the clawed foot to the head, sending his face into the dirt without a second to spare for a breath. Ichigo vanished again and stood a foot or two back away from Byakuya.

Byakuya groaned as he raised his head and held his face. His face had three claw marks going down his left eye and cheek. "You common Ryoka! How dare you. Guh!"

Ichigo did not give mercy as he stepped forward and kicked Byakuya's shoulder, sending him back hard. Ichigo walked forward and stepped a foot on Byakuya's chest. Byakuya coughed as Ichigo did that, and looked up, only to look in horror as Ichigo's eyes were of bright menacing red. "What are you..."

Ichigo just stood still, his expression stoic. "I am the one who is going to defeat you and save Rukia. Don't worry, I will not kill you, like you wanted to kill me, but I will not allow you to harm her ever again."

Byakuya suddenly pointed his fingers at Ichigo and yelled. "**Hado Number 4: Byakurai!**" From his fingers shot a large bolt of lightning, aimed straight for Ichigo's head. Ichigo dodged to the side and raised his leg off Byakuya. Byakuya used flash step to get up and away from Ichigo.

Ichigo stood still, just staring at Byakuya. In truth, he was not going to show any mercy in his attacks, but he did not want this over quickly. He wanted Byakuya to suffer, and he wanted his allies to have a chance to get Rukia to safety.

Byakuya was panting as he held his face, still bleeding from the scratches he gotten form the clawed feet. He was scared stiff, unable to do anything as he looked at Ichigo. Those eyes gave him the feeling of dread and death be brought to him.

He seen Ichigo start to step his way and he felt frozen in fear. Byakuya felt his fear and bit his tongue. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, diminishing his fear of the death those red eyes promised him. Byakuya took a deep breath before standing tall, opening his eyes and raising a hand up. "You will not scare me a second time. I was unprepared, still just underestimating you. For this, I know my mistake. I should not show mercy to a lowly Ryoka. Prepare to die."

Byakuya suddenly rose his palm forward and a large swarm of his blades rolled forward at Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly ran to the side, running away from them as they sped towards him. Byakuya kept his eyes keen on Ichigo as he shifted his hand to he side, his Swarms giving rapid chase.

Ichigo suddenly vanished again, but Byakuya rose his walls and looked up into the sky, seeing nothing. He let his walls go and flash stepped a few feet away from where he was and caught sight of Ichigo dropping in, but this time wielding a large sword with his armor, and rose a forward wall. As Ichigo swung and hit it, Byakuya pushed his swarm forward until he forced Ichigo off and back.

Ichigo shifted the large sword into dual Katana, running to the side again. Byakuya followed him again, but this time Ichigo didn't vanish. This time, Ichigo turned and spun in circles as he came forward at Byakuya, forming a huge Tornado as he did.

Byakuya sent his Swarm at it and try to penetrate to the heart of it to hit Ichigo, but what shocked him, was Ichigo suddenly stopped the Tornado and sent a large gust of wind, carrying the swarm with it, at Byakuya.

Byakuya used what little he still had to block the wind and the Swarm that was being used against him.

Ichigo rose a large hammer up and slammed it down as Byakuya was still recovering his wits from the wind, and the earth rose up and a large amount of rock and dirt came crashing down on Byakuya. Byakuya had seen this and flash stepped out of the way.

As he did, Ichigo was on him and slammed a harsh kick into Byakuya's gut, forcing him back again. Before Byakuya could regain himself, he was punched from behind and arched his back in shock and pain as his spine was struck significantly. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya by the collar of his jacket and raised him up before slamming him to the ground harshly.

Ichigo let go and walked forward, giving Byakuya room to recover. "Get up." Byakuya was gasping in shock as the pain he was dealt was more than he ever had taken before. Ichigo turned his head to him. "GET UP!"

Byakuya didn't. Ichigo turned his head to look away again. "A Lowly Ryoka beat you. Knocked you on your ass and humiliated you. Used your own Bankai against you, and outran your fastest techniques. A Ryoka broke your back with sheer speed. You seem to be shaming your family right now, so I guess you should punish yourself."

Byakuya started to slowly rise to his feet, still gasping for breath and panting, standing on shaky feet as he glared at Ichigo. "I am not beaten yet.. I am still a Captain, and you.. a lowly Ryoka. I will not let you win and tear our rules apart just because you think you are right."

Ichigo turned and turned Naruto into two Blinding Light of Destiny axes in his hands, his armor's golden lining glowing. "Whoever wins is the one who is right. And I know I am, so just try to beat me."

Byakuya suddenly had his Swarms come up and turn into multiple swords around them both, which surprised Ichigo. As the dark wall of swords cascades in rows around them, Byakuya stood straight, gathering his strength. "Behold, the true power of Zenbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Naruto was looking at this and took a deep breath. "Ichigo, be careful. This one looks like a doozy. His sword is just as disciplined and 'proper' as he is, but it is nowhere near the power we have together. Be careful, I suspect he will stop being a controller of swarms, but a fighter with sword skills. Who knows how much skill he truly has. We better be careful"

Ichigo nodded and gripped the axes tightly. "Are you going to stop being a coward behind walls of Sakura petals now?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand out. One of the swords flashed into his hand and he took a stance. "I will not treat you as a poorly trained fighter anymore, but do not think you have the skill to match my Zanjutsu. You will fall before my blade before this is over."

Ichigo rose one axe, and it suddenly became engulfed in flames. "We will see about that. If this is truly your strongest, then maybe this will be a true fight you can win, because earlier you were having trouble with all my moves."

Byakuya decided to take advantage of Ichigo talking and flash stepped forward with amazing speed and slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo took the blow, the blade hitting his shoulder but not even denting it as Ichigo stood still. "What!"

Ichigo slashed his axe down and cut a flaming blade into Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya roared in pain as he backed off. He did not have time to heal his wound as Ichigo slashed his other axe and a large swirling blade of flame came right at him. Byakuya slashed at it as it got close and cut it in half, dispersing the technique. "At least your skills are weak."

Ichigo was in front of him as his sword was still up from his slash upward, and Ichigo sent a harsh kick into Byakuya's stomach again. Byakuya was forced backwards from the kick and as he caught himself he grabbed his stomach, which was cut into shallowly and he seen the small bit of flame dissipate. "But.. when!"

Ichigo rolled his neck. "Naruto taught me much. How to fight dirty, how to fight against a sword, and how to fight against injustice. So if you have everything I can fight against, then you will lose by my hand. You will NOT harm Rukia again!"

Byakuya scoffed and his first sword vanished form his hand. Ichigo lowered his axes. "Do you surrender?" before Ichigo could blink, Byakuya was on him with another sword in his hand and stabbing forward.

Ichigo was also this fast, even if Byakuya was faster than before, as he stopped the sword from stabbing him with his axe. "You will not be playing dirty with me. Rukia will not be harmed. You swear to this, and you swear to stop murdering innocents, then I will surrender to you."

Byakuya glared at Naruto before pointing his fingers at Ichigo's heart. "**Hado Number 4: Byakurai!**" his fingers charged with electricity, but all his fingers and lightning hit was the ground behind where Ichigo was before. Ichigo had his Axe on n Byakuya's throat from behind. "I told you, there will be no playing dirty with me. You do not surrender, or swear to never harm innocents ever again, so I will have to finally put you down."

Byakuya closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "You have been using my own attacks against me, making me think you are faster or stronger than I am, even more skilled. But I think I finally have your movements figured out."

Byakuya flash stepped away from Ichigo, who ran forward at Byakuya who got back into stance. Ichigo struck first, dropping his axe down, only for Byakuya to block it and divert it's drop away from his body. Byakuya stepped back and pointed his sword forward before stabbing at Ichigo, who was surprised to see Byakuya suddenly find the skill to match him.

This did not deter him, however, as he ducked under this, rolled, and struck a harsh rising kick at Byakuya's stomach. Byakuya caught it with his hand before slashing his sword down hard. Ichigo rose his other axe up and used a parry, sending the sword out of Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya summoned another and struck again fast, but Ichigo flipped, kicking the sword out of Byakuya's hand again and flipping on his hands, where he rose a fast kick up at Byakuya's chin. Byakuya let go of Ichigo's leg and jumped back.

Byakuya called on another in his hand and got into stance once more. Ichigo flash stepped in front of him, this time with a large hammer of incredible width. The size was enormous, making Byakuya look in shock as Ichigo dropped it hard.

Byakuya flash stepped away, but as the hammer came down it hit the ground, and the ground suddenly started sprouting spikes upward all over the field they were in. Byakuya jumped up into the air and let the field become a deathtrap. He fired off another lightning strike where he was going to land, clearing the area for himself.

Ichigo was on him instantly, this time with only fists as he slammed a harsh jab into Byakuya's gut, then into his chin, sending him back against a spike, then slamming a harsh kick into his chest and sending him through several spiked before stopping.

Byakuya coughed up blood as he was losing his strength to keep up. Ichigo grabbed his collar and smashed his head against Byakuya's, sending him on his back before picking him up again. Ichigo punched Byakuya over and over before he saw Byakuya start losing consciousness. He knew this because the sword around them were vanishing and the darkness beyond it was clearing up. Ichigo pulled Byakuya up and leapt them out of the forest of spikes. He laid Byakuya down and kicked him once in the side, but not very hard. "Are you finished?"

Byakuya groaned breathlessly, looking up with little thought left in his mind or energy left in his muscles. Ichigo relaxed and let his arms fall beside him. "I did not mean to almost kill you, but I was not going to let you try and kill Rukia again. She deserves life for saving me and my family, she deserves a chance to be a Soul Reaper again for all the good she has done for the physical world. You will not touch her again, in n any harmful way, so I had to beat you. This was the only option you left me."

Ichigo turned and walked away a few steps before stopping. "You only care about Honor that comes from a book of rules, but true honor comes from the heart and your own unique ideals. Rukia thought honor was doing whatever it took to kill Hollows and save innocent lives, and she accomplished this by giving me her power that night. My ideals are just as simple. If I see someone harming another who does not deserve it, or someone willing to kill another just because they can, I will stop them. And I stopped you from killing Rukia, who is your own sister. My own sisters may annoy me at times, but they are my family, and I would never wish them harm."

Byakuya groaned louder, shaking as he turned onto his side. "She... Ignored our.. Laws..."

Ichigo turned to Byakuya again. "Some laws are meant to be broken. If a law tells you to kill someone for running away from their family, and the reason they ran was because their family almost kill them every single day just because they hate their child, then that law needs to be broken. Allow murder just because the law forbids the escape of someone who will be murdered? True justice and good in the world would stop murder at all costs, not wait till it happens to do something about it."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo who was not angry or hateful, he was only expressing himself. Byakuya thought about this. The role of a Soul Reaper was to rescue the souls that were still whole, and kill the souls that turned Hollow, no matter the cost, even if it is their own lives. That was their duty above all else.

Byakuya sighed and relaxed on the ground, closing his eyes. "I... Am... Sorry.."

Ichigo stayed perfectly still before he let Naruto's armor be stripped away. Naruto became only a sword once more, Ichigo's calm exterior smiling slightly. "Tell your sister that when she is not being chased by someone for doing the right thing."

Ichigo turned and started walking away. Byakuya just lay there looking at the sky. "_I was wrong... I forgot the true value of the Soul Reaper, and I have been foolish to take all laws laid down by the book by heart. I should have let my heart guide me, not my family. I suppose I will be disowned for losing anyway, I might as well do what I can as Captain to bring justice to this mess of an execution._"

As he lay there he saw a sudden shadow come over him, and knew the one it belonged to instantly. "Uno...Hana..."

Unohana bent down and started using her powers of healing to do so for Byakuya. "I was supposed to just stay back and watch until one of you finally beat the other. TO see you beaten by that man, I see he was trained well to give Rukia time to vanish. I cannot stay long, there is another battle that will occur soon that I must take part in helping the good win. Just know that the Captain Commander, Yamamoto, was only going through with this execution to keep the Captains who would not understand the situation from suddenly causing a war in our inner circle. Soi Fon was one of them. Evil has corrupted our ranks, and we are trying to stop them from using us for their own ideals."

Byakuya looked at her. "Then, I should have known... Yamamoto did not hesitate, he let his former students stop the spear from continuing. But the Ryoka, what about them. Why allow them passage?"

Unohana closed her eyes as she stood. "Because they were here to save Rukia, who is the one the evil party in our ranks was trying to gain something from. They save her and take her to safety as the few who can fight do so. It is how it was supposed to be. You against the Ryoka who left was his way of keeping you away from joining the evil who is in our ranks destroy us."

Byakuya nodded, but looked to her with determination. "Who is the evil in our ranks? You have not said this yet."

Unohana looked intently. "Aizen... He faked his own death with an illusion. All my tests drew a result of something wrong. Nothing about his dead body seemed to be correct. SO I told him, and he wanted me to investigate it further. I confirmed Aizen's dead body was a true fake after performing several retrieval techniques. Aizen is using us and the Central 44 to kill Rukia and take something form her that we do not know of yet. But if Aizen could taint the Central 44 and our own fellow Captains for this item, then we must stop him whatever it costs, even trusting Ryoka."

Byakuya looked up into the sky before nodding. "Then go, battle this evil. I cannot fight as I am. Not anymore. And I am sorry.. For being one to not agree with those tactics. At least till now."

Unohana turned and smiled. "Heal well, we will need you soon enough."

Ichigo was flying towards the base of operations he was told to meet at after he was done with his fight, and as he entered he seen everyone was knocked out. He looked shocked as he went to Yoruichi. "What happened here?"

Yoruichi grunted as she started to wake up. "Aizen.. He was here... He took Rukia... He took her.. I do not know where, but if you are here then he cannot have went to the hill of the execution."

Kyoraku groaned as he stood on his feet, sliding up the wall. "Central.. 44... He went.. to the Central 44... Stop him.. you have to!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stood. "Just tell me where."

Soi Fon grunted out softly the location. "South... several hundred meters... of hill... A third.. to the wall."

Ichigo nodded and ran off with all his speed, and Naruto knew Ichigo was worked up now. "You have to calm down! You cannot use my power when you are unable to control your emotions! You cannot save her if you let Aizen make you angry!"

Ichigo scoffed hard as he picked up speed. "We battled Byakuya to save her and keep them from her, and it was not enough, another one took her from four strong fighters, I cannot let him take Rukia after all we done!"

Naruto growled out in anger. "STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND CALM DOWN! IF YOU GO IN THERE RIGHT NOW YOU DIE, AND WHO WILL SAVE HER IF YOU ARE DEAD!"

Ichigo suddenly halted, huffing and panting. Naruto sighed and relaxed. "We are at our strongest when we are calm, collected, and determined, not recklessly running for a fight in anger or excitement. If you want to beat someone who can beat the one who helped you use Bankai, you need to stay focused and relaxed, do not rush in rage for him, or we are already dead."

Ichigo took a few more breathes before calming himself, sucking in as deep breath and letting it out easily. He narrowed his eyes again and raced for the building he was supposed to be looking for, but this time with a calm heart and a focused mind. "Thank you, Naruto."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, there we go! I gotta say, took longer than the rest, but I at least got it the heck done. I hope you all enjoy, sorry it has been a year, but Merry Christmas. Hope this fight makes up for it.

Have fun, and have a great holiday!


End file.
